


Comfort A Little Dream Fr

by Lunalalune



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalalune/pseuds/Lunalalune
Summary: "Dream hoqueta, tremblant, tentant de refouler ces pensées immondes, ces pensées qui le terrifiaient. Mais il était incapable de lutter. Pas alors qu'Ink était aux mains de Error, blessé et désarmé. Pas alors que tous les BadSanses l'encerclaient, près à réagir au moindre de ses mouvements."
Kudos: 5





	1. [ Dans la nuit s'écoulent les rêves brisés ]

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction n'a pas pour vocation d'être canonique. Les personnages et univers utilisés ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci de ne pas vous référencer à cette histoire si vous rechercher des informations canoniques, tournez vous plutôt vers les blogs des créateurs !

L'atmosphère s'était fait lourde, pesante, invivable, alors que la voix rauque de Nightmare le frappait de plein fouet.

\- **Qu'as tu fais pour le monde de Cross ? Ou pour n'importe quel univers que nous avons détruits ?** -

Elle s'insinua en lui, étreignit son âme, la serra jusqu'à la faire craqueler.

\- **Qu'as tu fais pour ton monde ? Qu'as-tu fais pour ton propre frère ?** -

Dream hoqueta, tremblant, tentant de refouler ces pensées immondes, ces pensées qui le terrifiaient. Mais il était incapable de lutter. Pas alors qu'Ink était aux mains de Error, blessé et désarmé. Pas alors que tous les BadSanses l'encerclaient, près à réagir au moindre de ses mouvements. 

Et la voix de Nightmare gronda encore, obligeant le jeune squelette à baisser les yeux, à chercher un maigre réconfort dans sa couronne tombée à terre.

\- **Rien ! Ton rôle de gardien n'est qu'une supercherie, une piètre façon de te donner de l'importance !** –

La couronne vola en éclat. Dream la regarda être fracassée avec horreur, incapable de croire que son frère avait pu faire une telle chose. Incapable de croire ... de croire que ... 

Les ricanements des autres Sans parvinrent à ses oreilles, le pétrifiant d'angoisse, alors que ses yeux étaient baignés de larme. 

\- **TU N'ES RIEN !** -

Dream s'écroula à genoux. Non, non, non. Non non non non non. NON NON NON NON NON ! Il était utile ! Il était le gardien ... le gardien de ... Il était ... Il ...

Son regard vide parcourut l'assemblée. Dream ne comprenait pas. Non, non, non il ne comprenait pas ! Il ne devait pas ressentir ça ! Il avait lutté, il s'était forcé à ne jamais ressentir ça ! Il était gardien des émotions positives, il ne pouvait pas craquer, il n'en avait le droit, il ne pouvait pas ressentir ... ressentir ... ! 

Mais les émotions négatives s'emparaient de lui avec fourberie, avec une violence inouïe qui pénétrait son âme et la fissurait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Son malaise n'augmentait que davantage en sentant la tempête qui grondait, grandissait en lui. Culpabilité, colère, regret, tourment, douleur, douleur, DOULEUR !

**« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!** »

Sa terreur vrilla son crâne, son hurlement déchira l'atmosphère, figea l'espace, pétrifia le temps dans un instant de pure souffrance.

« **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!** »

Sa gorge sembla se déchirer, comme griffée de l'intérieur, griffée par sa voix rêche, étranglée par l'horreur et le dégoût qu'il ressentait envers lui-même. Le poids sur ses épaules, devenu trop lourd depuis déjà bien longtemps, acheva de l'écraser, de l'étouffer. Il agrippa son crâne, les yeux écarquillés d'horreurs, se griffant violemment sans en avoir conscience, sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait. 

« **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!** »

Nightmare avait tord, il n'était pas coupable, il avait fait de son mieux ! Il avait aidé des gens, les avait soutenu, leur avait donné de l'espoir ! Il faisait rêvé autrui, il leur donnait le sourire, et bien qu'il n'ai pas pu sauver le monde de Cross, il avait aidé le Monochrome a se remettre de cette épreuve, à faire son deuil et aller de l'avant ! 

... Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, n'est-ce pas ? Ce genre de chose ... ce genre d'aide, de soutient ... tout le monde pouvait le faire. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué de tendre la main, d'offrir de bons sentiments à autrui. Nightmare, le maître des cauchemars en personne, état capable de le faire. Il l'avait fait avec les Bad Sanses, leur avait donné un foyer et était devenue leur nouvelle famille.

\- **En fait c'est ça qui te dérange** -

Il se figea, son cri s'étranglant dans sa gorge.

\- **Ce qui te dérange, c'est de n'être qu'une personne parmi tant d'autres, de ne rien faire d'exceptionnel** -

Ses orbites devinrent vides, il cessa de respirer.

\- **Ce qui te dérange, c'est d'être aimé et adulé plus que tu ne le devrais. C'est d'être admiré pour rien** -

Il crû percevoir un ricanement, un ricanement cruel et moqueur qui lui plantait des griffes acérées le long de ses os.

\- **Depuis tout petit, tu sais que tu ne mérites pas cette admiration. Tu sais que c'est ton frère qui aurait dû en bénéficier. Parce qu'il a travaillé dur lui. Parce qu'il a fait de réels efforts, de réels projets, de réelles relations** -

Il ne s'était pas aperçu que le monde s'était transformé, que Ink, son frère, les bad sanses avaient disparus, remplacé par un vide infini, un vide plus pesant que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là.

Il n'y avait plus que lui. Uniquement lui.

Lui et sa conscience.

Et elle lui ria douloureusement au visage, lui assénant une vérité qu'il refusait d'entendre, qu'il refusait d'accepter. 

\- **C'est ton aura qui t'as tout donné** -

Il ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, fixant le plafond de sa chambre comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Sa vue troublée par les larmes lui donnait une sensation de brûlure atroce, tout comme la majeure partie de son corps. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il ne s'observa pas. Il n'en avait nul besoin pour avoir conscience de son état, pour savoir que cette nuit encore il avait recommencé.

Il avait fait un nouveau cauchemars. Son âme manqua un battement. La dernière phrase de sa conscience venait doucement résonner dans son esprit, lui remémorant les moindres détails de ce mauvais songe.

Il étouffa un sanglot, sentit son estomac se tordre violemment et eut tout le juste de se retourner vers le rebord avant de vomir le contenu de son précédent repas, emplissant la pièce de cet affreux bruit de régurgitation. Un goût d'acide immonde s'empara de son palet, l'odeur nauséabonde le pris au tripe et il crû prêt à revomir une seconde fois.

Il n'en fit rien. A la place il eut une quinte de toux violente, agrippa son t-shirt à l'emplacement de son âme, sentit son être entier bouillonner, le brûlé. Comme dans son songe sa gorge sembla se déchirée, l'assaillant d'une douleur aiguë, le poussant à sangloter une nouvelle fois malgré le self contrôle dont il essayait de faire preuve.

Les petites gouttes salées vinrent glisser le long de ses joues, tombèrent sur le sol et se mêlèrent à la flaque ignoble qu'il avait créé. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait mal.

[ **Il se sentait mal** ]

Il toussa une nouvelle fois, tenta d'atténuer le bruit en mettant une main sur sa bouche, comme si troublée le silence de sa demeure était un crime de haute envergure, comme s'il avait peur de réveiller qui que-ce-soit. Mais il n'y avait personne à réveiller.

[ **Contrairement à Nightmare, il vivait tout seul** ]

Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, se sentait étouffé, étranglé par sa toux et ses sanglots. Sa bouche s'emplit d'un nouveau goût, un goût qui le dégoutait tout autant que celui de la bile. Un goût métallique qui le poussa à rouvrir les yeux, à regarder sa main.

Il vit avec horreur ses phalanges recouvertes d'un liquide poisseux et rougeâtre. Recouverte de son sang.

Son corps tremblotant retomba contre les draps et il vint serrer son oreiller, y plongea son visage, mordit la housse sans se soucier des traces qu'il y laissait. Ses sueurs froides le firent se crisper davantage et une énième fois il ferma les yeux, aussi bien réellement que métaphoriquement.

Une énième fois il se répéta ce mensonge qu'il n'avait de cesse de se répéter :

« Je vais bien ... »

* * *

L'impact fut douloureuse, le craquement sinistre. Dream sut sans mal qu'il s'était brisé une côte. Ce n'était qu'une piètre surprise : il savait à quoi s'attendre dès l'instant où il s'était jeté dans le combat. 

Ink était venu le cherché en panique, l'implorant de l'aider alors qu'Error détruisait une AU. En temps normal le Créateur aimait les combats singuliers contre le Destructeur, mais cette fois-ci il ne pouvait rien faire seul : les Bad Sanses étaient également de la partis et, aussi fort que soi le peintre, il ne pouvait rien faire face à tout un groupe, surtout si Nightmare était présent.

Dream n'avait pas pu refuser. Il ne refusait jamais rien, encore moins à ceux qu'il aimait. Parce qu'Ink faisait partit des gens qu'il aimait le plus au monde. C'était son meilleur ami.

Mais ils étaient en sous nombres face à leurs ennemis, et malgré certains de leur stratagèmes qui avaient permis de mettre Killer, Horror et Dust hors course pendant un temps limité, il restait toujours Error, Nightmare et Cross pour leur tenir tête. Ink vint naturellement s'opposer à son contraire, reprenant cette mauvaise habitude de blaguer et de jouer au chat et à la souris avec lui, laissant le pauvre Dream face à son frère et Cross.

**[Meilleurs amis, hein ... ?]**

Mais Nightmare ne se battait pas. Il avait gratifié le gardien des rêves d'un regard moqueur et hautain avant de simplement rejoindre ses subordonnés pour les libérer.

« Cross, on est pas obligé de se battre ! s'écria Dream en esquivant de peu un coup de lame. 

\- Tu sais bien que si ! »

Ils étaient amis. Dream l'avait soutenu, l'avait aidé à faire son deuil. L'avait aidé à aller de l'avant et à reprendre des émotions positives. Mais malgré tout, Cross était retourné auprès de Nightmare. « _Il doit rester du bon en lui_ » avait expliqué l'épéiste lorsque Dream lui avait raconté leur histoire, à lui et son jumeau. « _Tu l'as dis toi même : il a vécu une vie horrible, rejeté par tout le monde, s'emplissant de haine contre tous. Alors je veux faire avec lui ce que tu as fais pour moi : je veux l'aider, l'aider à prendre goût à la vie, à positivité, à être heureux._ »

Et Cross avait réussit. Avec l'aide des autres Bad Sanses, il avait réussit où Dream avait échoué : rendre un tant soit peu de joie à Nightmare, lui réapprendre à sourire. Il l'avait senti, il avait senti son jumeau émettre de nouveau des émotions positives, même s'il ne les montrait qu'à ses subordonnés. 

Dream voulu vomir.

Une ultime attaque entre lui et Cross les firent tout deux reculer avant qu'ils ne prennent appuie sur leurs armes respectives, s'autorisant une courte pause pour reprendre leur souffle.

Mais le gardien entendit de nouveau cette petite voix. Cette voix vicieuse qui le rendait fou, qui le rendait fou à lui dire tout ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas entendre :

**\- Cross ne reviendra jamais auprès de toi, tu sais bien pourquoi -**

**\- Ink t'a laissé tombé pour son ennemi chéri, tu sais bien pourquoi -**

**\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi -**

« ... Tais-toi ... »

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure, qu'une piètre tentative pour se voiler la face. Encore et toujours le même manège n'est-ce pas ? A croire qu'il était incapable d'aller de l'avant, lui. N'était-ce pas ironique, le gardien de la positivité qui disait à tout le monde de se tourner vers le futur pendant que lui-même restait agrippé à un passé mensongé ?

\- **C'est comme ça Dream. On ne peut pas changer qui on est. Tu as bénéficier de cette aura, cette aura qui permet aux autres de se sentir bien lorsqu'ils sont près de toi** -

Son corps se pétrifia.

« Tais-toi. »

C'était plus ferme, mais toujours insuffisant.

- **Cela devrait te réjouir, c'est grâce à cela que tout le monde est attiré par toi, que tout le monde te veut à ses côtés** -

« Tais ... »

\- **Une belle illusion, autant pour les autres que pour toi. N'est-ce pas Dr ... ?** -

« **LA FERME !** »

Son cri se répercuta dans l'Univers en ruine, se répéta en écho pour ne revenir que plus violemment contre lui. Il tressaillit, lâcha son arc pour agripper ses bras, pour les serrer contre son corps tremblotant, pour se recroqueviller comme si c'était l'unique façon de se protéger.

Il serra les dents, les orbites vides plantés dans la neige qu'il ne voyait pas. Il ne percevait plus que sa propre terreur.

« Dream ?! »

Cross avait fait un pas dans sa direction, déstabilisé et confus pas son cri, par cette soudaine peur qui s'était emparé de lui. 

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien ? »

- **Il t'attaque puis te demande si tu vas bien. J'en viens à me demander s'il ne se moque pas de toi** -

Non, pas Cross. Cross ne se moquait jamais de lui. Il était gentil, serviable, plein d'humour. Il était ... Il était ... 

\- **Il est au service de ton frère de son propre gré, m** **ais parfois il revient te voir pour que tu le réconforte** -

Dream écarquilla les yeux. Cross s'approcha un peu plus.

Combien de fois était-ce arrivé ? Lorsque Nightmare ne s'était pas encore adoucit, que Cross essayait de le ramener du bon côté et qu'il commençait à désespéré, combien de fois était-il venu trouver Dream ? Combien de fois le petit gardien l'avait-il encouragé, avait-il séché ses larmes ?

\- **Tu n'es bon qu'à réconforter autrui n'est-ce pas ? –**

**\- Pas seulement Cross. –**

**\- Blueberry, Ink ... même les Bad Sanses que tu as protégé plusieurs fois de la fureur de ton frère, même ton frère que tu as continué de protéger et que tu as refusé de tuer lors de vos affrontements. Tu as toujours été là pour eux, tu as toujours fais de ton mieux. Mais eux ? Qu'on-t-il fait pour toi ?** -

« Dream, réponds moi ! »

\- **Qui t'a aidé lorsque Nightmare t'a pétrifié ?** -

Cross posa une main sur son épaule.

\- **Qui te soutiens lors de tes terreurs nocturnes ?** -

Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur, relâchant sa garde.

- **Personne Dream** -

\- **C A R T U N E C O M P T E S P O U R** **P E R S O N N E** -

...

La terre trembla sous la violence du choc. Le vacarme du crâne fracassé contre le sol figea la moindre parcelle de particules, figea le combat de Ink et Error, figea les Bad Sanses ainsi que Nightmare. 

Il n'y eut ... plus rien. Pendant quelques secondes ce fut le calme absolu. Dream resta ainsi, relevé, les bras en suspens alors qu'il tenait le bout de son arc entre ses paumes tremblantes. La bouche à demi-ouverte, une goutte de sueur perlant le long de sa tempe, ses orbites dénuées de pupilles n'amplifiaient qu'un peu plus l'ombre qui était parût sur son visage, ne rendait que plus terrifiant l'absence d'émotion sur ses traits. 

Jusqu'à ce que ces traits ne changent, que ces pupilles réapparaissent doucement, qu'elles observent avec effrois le corps inconscient de Cross, son crâne fissuré, son sang qui s'échappait de sa plaie. Le même sang que l'on retrouvait à l'autre extrémité de l'arc, l'extrémité avec laquelle Dream avait frappé.

« CROSS !! » 

Le hurlement paniqué de Nightmare le sortit de sa transe. Il releva la tête.

Tout le monde le regardait. Les Bad Sanses, Ink ... Tout le monde l'observait avec ce sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais suscité chez personne. Ce sentiment que Dream haïssait tant, qui le fit tressaillir et reculer, s'écarter du corps de celui qu'il considérait jusque là comme son ami. 

[ **On l'observait avec terreur** ]

[ **On avait peur de lui** ]

« D ... Dream ? » bégaya Ink, incapable de croire ce que venait de faire le gentil gardien des rêves, l'être censé être le plus doux et innocent des monstres du multiverse.

Quelque chose s'effrita. Une chose bien ancré dans la cage thoracique de Dream. Sa petite âme palpitante, dissimulée à la vue de tous, qui craquela douloureusement.

Le regard de Dream revint sur Cross et peu à peu, son expression changea alors qu'il prenait conscience de son acte.

Sa magie l'enveloppa vivement, le téléportant alors qu'il percevait le cri de Ink qui tentait de le retenir. 

Il réapparut chez lui, tomba sur la table du salon qu'il brisa dans sa chute, cria face à la douleur de l'impact, sentit son souffle se couper devant la souffrance de sa côté fêlée. 

**[ Il avait frappé Cross ]**

Il prit appuie sur ses mains, se redressa le souffle court, regarda le bout de ses doigts, ses doigts qui avaient tenus l'arme.

**[ Il aurait pu tuer Cross ]**

Il regarda son arc tombé à terre, demeura debout au centre de la pièce parmi les vestiges de son meuble avant qu'une rage effroyable n'étreigne son âme, que sa respiration se fasse plus rapide.

Il hurla, explosa son arc contre le mur avec toute la force et la colère dont il pouvait faire preuve, vint saisir une des chaises et la balança contre sa bibliothèque, démolissant les deux mobiliers et faisant s'écrouler ses livres contre le parquets. Il agrippa un vase qu'il brisa contre la cheminée, déchira la housse du canapé, frappa dans sa télévision, cassa tout ce qui pouvait être cassé sans cesser de hurler, sans pouvoir refouler les larmes amers qui dévalaient son visage défait. Mais il avait beau s'entêter, passer sa rage sur tout ce qui venait à sa porter, sa culpabilité et sa honte ne diminuaient pas et semblaient au contraire gagner en puissance.

Il se mordit violemment la main, étouffant un nouveau cri, s'infligeant une nouvelle blessure. Il intensifia la morsure, enfonça ses dents dans son os, sentit le goût âcre du sang lui emplir la bouche alors que, de sa main valide, il s'agrippait le bras pour y planter ses phalanges, se griffant comme pour expié sa faute, s'infliger une punition. 

A nouveau cette sensation d'étouffer, de se noyer entre larme et désespoir, comme ce qu'il vivait chaque nuit depuis toutes ces putains d'années. 

Il donna un violent coup en arrière, frappant son crâne contre le mur et, sonné, il se laissa tomber, cessa de se mordre pour mieux pousser ses sanglots, ses hurlements désespérés qui emplirent toute la maison, tandis qu'il se recroquevillait fébrilement, le corps lourd. 

- **Dream, Dream, Dream ... Pauvre petite chose fragile ...** -

« VA T'En.. ! »

Son cri mourût dans sa gorge, il ferma les yeux.

Il ne voulait plus entendre cette voix.

\- **Pauvre gardien des rêves, si peu familier aux émotions négatives, incapables de les gérer correctement lorsque tu les ressens ... Encore quelque chose que ton frère fait mieux que toi** -

Il serra les dents, se recula contre le mur. Il voulait disparaitre, disparaitre en poussière.

« Voyons Dream, ce ne serait plus amusant si cela arrivait ! » 

Il se figea.

Cette voix fantomatique, issu de son propre subconscient, entendu seulement de lui et lui seul ... s'était faite entendre dans la pièce, juste en face de lui.

**[ Non ... ! ]**

Il rouvrit les yeux, terrifié, et sa descente aux enfers accéléra à la vue de ce qu'il trouva devant lui. De cette chose, cet être, qu'il avait jusque là pris pour une invention de son esprit, alors que depuis le début, depuis toutes ces nuits, ces cauchemars ... C'était en réalité l'un des êtres les plus abominables du multiverse.

Dream hoqueta.

[ **C'était Shattered Dream ...** ]


	2. [ Pomme de reinette et pomme d'api ]

__ _ Les bourrasques tempétueuses frappaient leurs corps, fouettaient leurs os, formaient tel une barrière entre eux pour qu'ils ne puissent plus se porter le moindre coup. Cet énième affrontemment avait été violent, terrible, plus puissant que tout ce qu'ils avaient connu jusque là. _

_ « TU NE ME COMPRENDS PAS ! TU NE ME COMPRENDRAS JAMAIS ! » _

__ _ Nightmare tremblait de rage, ses tentacules s'agitaient, prêtes à s'abattre dès que le vent serait levé. Et Dream ne pouvait qu'assister impuissant à la colère de son frère, faisait face à son regard haineux, son regard qui lui hurlait 'Je veux que tu meurs, que tu disparaisses pour de bon !' _

_ [  _ **_Le monde se porterait bien mieux s'il disparaissait_ ** _ ] _

_ « TU AS TOUJOURS TOUT EU ! PARCE QUE TU ES LE GARDIENS DES SONGES, DE LA POSITIVITÉ ! TU AS TOUJOURS ÉTÉ LE GAMIN POURRI GÂTÉ ! ET MOI DANS TOUT ÇA ?! » _

__ _ Dream baissa les yeux, la gorge nouée, les membres tremblant devant cette terrible vérité.  _

_ « OÙ ÉTAIS-TU QUAND J'AVAIS BESOIN DE TOI ? QUAND JE ME FAISAIS HUMILIER, HARCELER ? » _

__ _ Dream n'était pas là. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait hurlé au monde qu'il protègerait son jumeau, qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Mais comment protéger ses proches lorsqu'on ne sait pas qu'ils sont en danger, qu'on ne sait pas qu'ils souffrent ? Nightmare avait tant de fois dissimulé sa douleur, seulement pour ne pas inquiéter le gardien des songes ...  _

__ _ Mais Dream aurait dû s'en apercevoir. Même si rien ne lui était dit, il aurait dû voir les marques sur son corps, entendre les insultes qu'on lui portait. Mais Dream était naïf, vivait dans sa bulle, ne voyait que la gentillesse et la douceur qu'on lui portait, ne voyait pas les horreurs tapis dans l'ombre. _

__ _ La chute n'en avait été que plus douloureuse. _

_ « NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU ME COMPRENDS ! NE ME SORS PLUS TES CONNERIES ! NE ME DIS PLUS QUE TU AS CONFIANCE EN MOI, QUE TU M'AIMES, QUE TU VEUX MON BIEN ! TU N'ES QU'UN MENTEUR ! » _

_ [ _ **_Il n'était qu'un menteur_ ** _ ] _

_ [  _ **_Un pathétique, stupide, ridicule menteur_ ** _ ] _

Voilà pourquoi Cross avait réussit à faire sourire Nightmare, à le ramener ne serait-ce qu'un peu du bon côté.  Parce que Cross était quelqu'un de confiance. Cross n'était pas un menteur.

Dream regarda d'un œil morne le souvenir qui s'était joué sous ses yeux, se remémorant parfaitement cette conversation, ce combat qui avait agrandit le gouffre qui le séparait de son frère. Ce moment qui avait achevé le gardien des songes : il n'était pas en mesure de faire changer son frère. Il ne l'avait jamais été. 

« Je te comprends Dream. »

Shattered fit disparaitre le souvenir d'un claquement de doigt afin que son homologue lui porte à nouveau de l'attention. 

« Je suis sans doute le seul être pouvant te comprendre. »

Il s'approcha du petit squelette souffrant, blessé et fébrile, tremblant et à bout. Ses phalanges enduits d'encre noir vinrent lui caresser la joue pour descendre vers son menton, relevant son visage pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Nous sommes similaires, petit gardien. Nous avons vécu la même chose, la même douleur. Tout les deux ... nous voulions seulement faire de notre mieux, pour nous et pour les autres. »

Dream hoqueta, les larmes perlant du coin de ses orbites. Shattered vint les essuyer délicatement.

« Oui, je te comprends Dream ... On ne s'intéresse à nous qu'à cause de notre aura, et ce sont nos frères, nos Nightmares, qui reçoivent un réel amour. N'est-ce pas injuste ? »

Il colla son front contre le sien :

« Après tout le mal qu'ils ont fait, n'est-ce pas injuste que les autres se tournent vers eux ? C'est nous qui devrions recevoir toute l'attention, c'est nous qui devrions être aimé, aimé pour de vrai.

\- ... Non. »

Shattered se crispa.

« ... Non ? »

Il recula son visage, regardant Dream avec confusion. Le jeune gardien soutint son regard d'incompréhension, la douleur vrillant son être, son âme. Les mots peinaient à sortir, sa gorge lui faisait si mal, son esprit était troublé, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser l'être corrompu continuer à dire de telles choses : 

« Nous avons toujours tout reçu alors que nos frères souffraient ... Nightmare a toujours souhaité me protéger, a toujours tout fait pour moi. S'il est devenu ainsi, s'il me déteste, c'est uniquement de ma faute. »

Un pauvre sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se laissait glisser contre le mur derrière lui. Shattered se releva, les poings serrés :

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Cet enfoiré t'a tout volé ! Ton monde, ta famille ... même tes amis se tournent vers lui ! Même Cross t'a abandonné pour lui ! »

Dream ferma les yeux, une larme salée perla une nouvelle fois, glissa pour venir s'écraser contre le sol abîmé. Il était bien pathétique, à demi-inconscient dans son salon dévasté. Et le cri de Shattered résonna une nouvelle fois :

« TU VIENS DE QUITTER LA BATAILLE EN PANIQUE ! ET PERSONNE NE VIENS VOIR TON ÉTAT ! MÊME INK EST RESTÉ LÀ BAS ! TU TROUVES ÇA JUSTE ?

\- J'ai blessé Cross. Ils doivent s'occuper de lui. 

\- QU ... ET ÇA NE TE FAIT RIEN ? LES BAD SANSES PEUVENT S'EN OCCUPER ! INK POURRAIT ...

\- Ink ne m'aime pas. »

Il rouvrit les yeux, une lueur déchirante dans le regard :

« Personne ne m'aimes. C'est bien toi qui l'a dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Shattered écarquilla les yeux :

« N'est-ce pas une raison suffisante pour leur faire payer ? 

\- Leur faire payer quoi ? Leur faire payer mes erreurs, leur faire payer ce que je suis ? Ils n'y sont pour rien Shattered ... Nous ne pouvons en vouloir qu'à nous même pour être ... pour être nous.»

Dream poussa un cri, surpris par la tentacule qui le plaqua violemment contre le mur, qui manqua de lui briser la colonne vertébrale, qui vient s'enrouler autour de sa gorge pour la serrer avec force, l'étouffant à moitié.

« NE TE FOU PAS DE MOI ! NOUS AVONS PAS DÉCIDÉ DE CE QUE NOUS SOMMES ! NOUS MÉRITONS D'ÊTRE AIMÉ ! ALORS QUE NIGHTMARE N'EST QU'UN CONNARD, NIGHTMARE A DÉCIDÉ DE LUI-MÊME DE SE CORROMPRE ! ET NOUS ALLONS LEUR FAIRE PAYER, À EUX, À TOUT LE MULTIVERSE, À SES GENS QUI SE SONT SERVIS DE NOUS SANS JAMAIS NOUS LE RENDRE EN RETOUR ! »

Dream se figea, son âme se serrant davantage alors que l'oxygène lui manquait. 

« N ... non ... articula-t-il. Je ne veux pas ... Je ne veux plus faire souffrir quiconque ... »

Shattered resserra sa prise alors qu'une autre tentacule venait s'enrouler au tour du bras du plus petit :

« Crois-tu seulement que tu as le choix ? Crois-tu que tu as le contrôle ? Ah... Ahahah ... »

Son rire cynique résonna sombrement alors que, sous sa prise, le bras de son homologue craquelait doucement. Ses orbites dénués de pupille jaugeait Dream sans un mot, le faisait couiner de terreur, tandis qu'il reprenait la parole d'une voix rauque, terrifiante :

«  **Tu es fou Dream ... Complètement fou ... Tu ne sais pas ce qui est bon pour toi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis là, je vais t'aider.** »

Le jeune gardien suffoquait, tentait vainement de se débattre sans le moindre succès. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il ne pouvait que discerner difficilement la silhouette de son double, cette silhouette qui le dominait et le faisait trembler, qui n'allait pas tarder à le tuer.

«  **J E V A I S T ' O U V R I R L E S Y E U X** »

Dream se cambra, les yeux emplis d'horreur, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux, un hurlement qui s'était coincé dans sa gorge au moment où la douleur lancinante lui avait déchiré le corps, au moment où il avait sentit son bras être brisé d'un coup sec.

Shattered lui enfonça un tentacule dans la bouche, l'obligeant à avaler un élément inconnu, lui arrachant un sanglot paniqué, lui assénant une plaie profonde dans le palet.

Il le relâcha. 

Dream s'écroula par terre, toussa, cracha, se tenant son bras fracturée tout en hurlant, ses pleurs si violents qu'ils auraient pu le noyer. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle, chaque inspiration aggravait la douleur qui le parcourait, empirait la souffrance dans laquelle il s'était emprisonnée. Il observa ses larmes qui dévalaient sur le parquet, le sang qui gouttait de sa bouche, mais surtout ... surtout il observait ça. Cette chose qu'il avait recraché, cet élément qui appartenait à la chose qu'il avait avalé. Cette petit bout noir cruellement familier.

« Non ... ! »

Dream avait gémit, l'horreur s'emparent de son être, sa colère et sa peine devenant encore plus violente qu'auparavant alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce qu'il avait avalé. 

« NON ! »

Le sourire de Shattered revint, s'agrandit, traversa presque son visage entier comme pour démontrer la joie immense, la fierté qui le traversait :

«  **Si Dream, si. Laisse toi aller, laisse toi emporter, et deviens comme moi. Rejoins moi !** »

Le gardien frappa son crâne contre le sol, hurlant, ses larmes redoublant de violence.

Shattered avait osé ... 

[  **Il lui avait ingurgité une pomme noir** ]

Dream se sentit brûler de l'intérieur, consumé par un mal puissant, une angoisse acide qui ne demandait qu'à le corrompre, qu'à le faire basculer dans les ténèbres. Il se frappa une nouvelle fois, vit des points blancs danser devant ses yeux, serra sa prise sur son bras cassé. La douleur externe semblait être la seule manière de se raccrocher à la réalité, de ne pas vriller, de ne pas perdre le peu de lucidité qui lui restait.

Il hoqueta, souleva son crâne une nouvelle fois, mais avant de pouvoir s'infliger une autre blessure il fut saisit par Shattered, par ses tentacules qui le soulevèrent, lui empêchant tout contact avec le sol. Ses tentacules saisirent chaque partis de son corps, l'immobilisant, l'empêchant de se faire du mal. L'obligeant à regarder l'expression de folie qui déformait le visage de son double. 

«  **Cesse de lutter Dream, ça sera beaucoup moins douloureux !** »

Dream s'en moquait. 

Qu'en avait-il à foutre de souffrir ? Il pouvait bien subir mille supplice si cela l'empêchait de blessé autrui, de faire du mal à ses amis, à ceux qui l'aimait. Il avait déjà fait souffrir Cross, il ne comptait pas refaire la même erreur !

Shattered tressaillit devant son air résolu avant qu'une rage pure ne s'empare de lui. 

«  **Pauvre con, je t'avais prévenu !** »

Le gardien devint livide, livide devant la pomme noir que son homologue venait de sortir. Il en possédait d'autres ? Comment ? Combien ? Ses questions lui échappèrent, s'évaporent alors qu'il s'obstinait à fermer la bouche, qu'il tentait de rester maître de lui-même.

Mais il en fut incapable, clama d'épouvante lorsqu'il sentit sa rotule se briser, son tibia se fracturer, et sa plainte fut étouffée par la seconde pomme qui vint s'enfoncer dans sa cavité buccale, qui manqua de l'étouffer, qu'il essaya de régurgiter sans en avoir la capacité. Il sentit cette immondice frapper le fond de sa gorge, s'écouler à l'intérieur de lui, obstruer son âme par des piques, des lames glacées. Il se fit violence pour vomir, pour rejeté cette intrusion, jusqu'à être interrompu par une troisième pomme, une troisième horreur qui passa aussi difficilement que les deux premières, qui pétrifia son âme de terreur, son âme qui battait beaucoup trop fort, beaucoup trop vite, qui hurlait et suppliait alors que lui-même restait muet, les yeux vides, comme prêt à tomber en poussière dans l'instant.

Et il tomba. Mais pas de la manière qu'il espérait.

Il discerna un fracas lointain, une lumière vive, un coup de vent.

Shattered écarquilla les yeux, se prenant de plein fouet la tentacule qui le frappa au thorax et l'envoya s'éclater contre le mur opposé, le faisant gémir de surprise et de douleur alors qu'il relâchait Dream malgré lui.

Le gardien des songes se sentit chuter mais ne toucha jamais le sol. Il s'écroula dans des bras puissants, des bras qui vinrent à le tenir fermement, des bras bien trop familier pour son pauvre corps malmené. Il releva lentement les yeux, incapable de dire le moindre mot, et malgré son corps souffrant, malgré son âme torturée, il sût qu'il rêvait, que tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion, une invention de son imagination.

Car il était tout bonnement impossible que Nightmare se tienne auprès de lui, le tenant tel une princesse comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse du monde. Il était impossible que son frère, son jumeau, le regarde avec de tels yeux, avec cette lueur de panique, cette expression pleine de colère et d'inquiétude. 

**[ Il était impossible que quiconque vienne à son secours ]**

Mais cela le réchauffa. Quel douce et cruelle ironie, songer à son frère en cet instant, croire qu'il pouvait encore revenir auprès de lui et le soutenir ... Dream en aurait rit si son corps lui avait permis, il aurait sourit si cela ne lui avait pas été douloureux. Mais il pensa que pour son dernier souffle, voir son frère n'était pas si mal. Que pour sa dernière vision de ce monde, apercevoir son frère l'aimer était la plus beau des cadeaux.

Et il mentit une nouvelle fois. Il ne savait faire que ça.

**[ Tout va bien ]**

Il ne vit plus rien. Plus rien que les ténèbres.

Plus rien que la noirceur de l'inconscience.


	3. [ N'est-il pas injuste que j'eus continué de t'aimer ? ]

Il l'avait aimé. Il l'avait aimé comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne, parce que personne ne lui avait jamais accordé une telle attention, personne ne lui avait donné un tel amour. 

Il l'avait aimé pour sa douceur, sa gentillesse. Il l'avait aimé pour ses regards, ses mots, son touché. Il l'avait aimé comme beaucoup de gens, parce que Dream était aimé de tous, Dream n'était pas comme lui.

[  **Dream ... n'était pas comme lui** ]

Il l'avait détesté. Il l'avait détesté comme il n'avait jamais détesté personne, parce que personne ne lui avait jamais infligé une telle souffrance. 

Il l'avait détesté pour son ignorance, sa naïveté. Il l'avait détesté pour ses sourires innocents, cette absence de réaction, cette absence de protection. Il l'avait détesté pour être aussi différent, aussi parfait, aussi lumineux, aussi supérieur à lui.

[  **Dream lui était supérieur** ]

[  **Il l'avait toujours été** ]

Les brimades n'étaient rien comparées à l'ignorance de son frère. Les coups étaient superficiels comparés à l'aveuglement de son jumeau. Pourquoi ne voyait-il rien ? Pourquoi ne le protégeait-il pas ? Représentait-il si peu de chose à ses yeux pour que son frère, son unique famille, l'être qu'il aimait, qu'il adulait, qu'il admirait le plus, ne fasse rien à son égard, ne lui porte pas secours ?

Il l'avait haït.

[  **Il voulait qu'il disparaisse** ]

Les pommes noirs, ses pommes, n'avaient été qu'une délicieuse vengeance, une délicate attention qui lui avait permis d'assouvir sa vengeance, lui avait permis de faire payer toutes ses enflures qui l'avaient tant de fois malmené. Il les avait fait souffrir comme lui avait souffert, il leur avait rendu sa douleur au centuple, il les avait ... oh oui, oui il les avait torturé, et il avait aimé ça. Car ces Êtres issus de Dreamtale n'étaient que des monstres infâmes, des monstres hypocrites et menteurs ...

[  **Exactement comme Dream** ]

Mais il n'avait pu tuer son frère. Il en avait été incapable. Etait-ce une manifestation de son amour, une part de lui qui continuait à espérer, qui continuait à ressentir de la douceur envers son jumeau ? 

Oh non, non pas du tout. 

La mort était seulement trop douce pour Dream. Il voulait le détruire, le détruire mentalement, lui montrer que le monde n'était pas qu'un joyeux conte de fée, qu'une belle histoire où tout finit bien. 

Mais il avait échoué. A chaque tentative, Dream revenait plus fort, retrouvait le sourire, lui témoignait de l'amour et de l'attention. Le gardien des songes était à la hauteur de son rôle : il était sans cesse optimiste, toujours à croire que positiver était la meilleure des solutions. 

Nightmare était entré dans une rage folle. Il avait tout essayé. Il lui avait cassé des os, il l'avait séquestré, il l'avait torturé. Le réel problème était qu'il était incapable de ressentir les émotions de son jumeau, comme si celui-ci en avait suffisamment le contrôle pour que personne ne puisse les lire. A moins que Nightmare soit tout simplement incapable de ressentir les émotions positifs ? De même pour les cauchemars : il ne pouvait en donner à Dream, tout comme Dream ne pouvait lui insuffler des rêves. 

Et cette situation s'éternisait, s'éternisait au point que Nightmare souhaitait tout cesser. Il n'en pouvait plus, il n'en pouvait plus de son jumeau qui lui redonnait espoir, il n'en pouvait plus de son jumeau qui le faisait espérer pour rien.

_ « NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU ME COMPRENDS ! NE ME SORS PLUS TES CONNERIES ! NE ME DIS PLUS QUE TU AS CONFIANCE EN MOI, QUE TU M'AIMES, QUE TU VEUX MON BIEN ! TU N'ES QU'UN MENTEUR ! » _

Dream n'avait rien répliqué. Dream avait baissé les yeux. Dream ... avait accepté ses mots, avait approuvé ses mots. 

[  **Dream lui avait menti** ]

Nightmare le savait pourtant. Il savait que tout ceci n'était que de belles paroles. Mais se trouver face au fait, ce prendre la vérité aussi abruptement ... 

Cela faisait mal.

Vraiment mal.

Il était rentré dévasté ce jour là, n'avait pas accordé la moindre attention à ses sbires, s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et n'en était plus ressortit. Parce qu'il aurait été incapable de se présenter face à quiconque avec un visage aussi livide, parce qu'il aurait été incapable d'expliquer ses yeux gonflés, ses traces de larmes sur ses joues. 

Parce que Dream l'avait détruit. 

[  **Mais Dream n'était pas le seul qui comptait** ]

Nightmare avait d'abord été surpris lorsque Horror avait toqué à sa porte, l'appelant avec une voix qui laissait paraître de l'inquiétude. Il l'avait ignoré, mais lorsque l'autre avait insisté il était entré dans une colère noir, avait ouvert la porte afin de le frapper ... et était tombé sur son sbire qui tenait un plateau repas. Un repas pour lui.

Les jours avaient suivis sans qu'aucun de ses subordonnées ne fassent de commentaire, sans qu'aucun ne relève la tristesse qui émanait de lui. Ils agissaient comme d'habitude, se chamaillant comme des enfants et emmerdant le maître des cauchemars. Mais Nightmare avait sentit ce changement, cette douceur et cette tendresse émanant d'eux.

Les Bad Sanses n'avaient pas peur de lui. 

Lorsqu'il était retombé face à Dream, il avait crû défaillir. Défaillir en voyant son jumeau qui ne tentait plus de le résonner, qui avait abandonné l'idée de le ramener du bon côté. Mais une nouvelle fois, les Bad Sanses avaient été là, il l'avait épaulé et protégé, s'occupant personnellement du gardien des rêves.

Quand Cross les avait trahit pour les Star Sanses, Nightmare avait crû devenir fou. Sa rage l'avait poussé à détruire une partie de son château, à massacrer tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, à blesser ses subordonnés. Mais ils ne lui en avaient pas voulu.

Ils avaient compris sa souffrance. Nightmare avait culpabilisé. Il ne voulait pas les blessé ...

C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas frappé Cross à son retour, bien qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui accorder sa confiance. Sauf que l'épéiste avait balayé ses doutes d'un revers de main : " _ Dream m'a raconté votre histoire. C'est injuste. Tout ce qui vous est arrivé est injuste. _ "

Nightmare s'était figé.

**[ Alors ... il n'était pas le seul à le penser ? ]**

**[ D'autres que lui savaient que c'était injuste ? ]**

Il avait crû craquer mais avait tenu bon. Il était le maître de la négativité ! Il ne pouvait laisser quiconque atteindre ses sentiments, découvrir ses faiblesses ! Encore moins un traître qui entretenait une relation amical avec son frère ! 

Mais Nightmare était faible. Oui, il était faible, il ne pouvait se voiler la face. Il ne pouvait continuer à se mentir : il était heureux qu'on lui porte enfin de l'attention, une attention authentique, de l'affection réelle. Pas de mensonge, pas de ruse, pas de faux-semblants.

On l'aimait pour ce qu'il était. 

[  **Dream ne comptait plus à présent** ]

[  **Dream n'était qu'un vestige du passé, un simple obstacle, un ennemi sans importance au même titre que Ink** ]

[  **Dream ne comptait plus pour lui** ]

Du moins, Nightmare pensait s'être fait à cette idée. Il pensait s'être fait à ce quotidien. 

Jusqu'à ressentir ces émotions. Des émotions négatives violentes, des émotions dont il ne parvenait pas à définir la source. Des émotions négatives dont il ne parvenait pas à se délecter, dont il ne parvenait pas à tirer puissance.

Ces émotions négatives n'étaient pas  **normales** .

Et Nightmare eut cette impression étrange. Cette impression que ces émotions avaient toujours été là sans qu'il puisse les sentir, sent qu'il puisse les situer. Il eut cette impression qu'elles lui étaient grandement familière et cela l'intriguait, l'intriguait mais l'inquiétait également. 

L'appréhension s'emparait de lui. 

Et il y eut le combat. 

[  **Il nargua Dream comme à son habitude** ]

[  **Il le laissa face à Cross, sachant qu'ils étaient amis, sachant que Dream n'oserait jamais lui faire de m ...** ]

[ **... de mal ?** ]

Il avait été pétrifié. Pétrifié d'une terreur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit, comme si toute la négativité du monde s'était rassemblée en un point précis pour imploser, pour le rendre fou. 

**[ Cross était à terre ]**

**[ Cross était blessé ]**

Il avait crû halluciner, comme tout ceux présent sur les lieux. Son regard était passé de Cross, inconscient, à Dream, le visage dénué d'émotion. Un visage aussi inexpressif que celui de Ink lorsqu'il ne buvait pas ses flacons.

[ **Il n'avait pas reconnu son jumeau** ]

L'atmosphère était devenue glaciale, la tension plus étouffante que jamais. Nightmare ... Nightmare était terrifié, incapable de bouger, incapable de venir en aide à Cross, incapable d'attaquer Dream. 

Une constatation terrifiante le frappa, le claqua en plein visage. Il se sentit défaillir devant l'horreur de la situation, devant cette vérité qui ne pouvait pas exister, cette vérité qui aurait dû être impossible : ces émotions anormales qu'il ressentait depuis tout ce temps ... ces émotions négatives qui le dégoûtaient, qui étaient là depuis son enfance, qu'il n'avait jamais pu définir correctement ... 

[  **Ces émotions provenaient de Dream ]**

**[ Dream ... dégageait des émotions négatives depuis toujours** ]

Nightmare aurait sûrement vomi, l'estomac retourné par cette révélation. Colère, douleur, rancoeur, terreur, terreur,  **TERREUR !**

[  **Dream se téléporta** ]

Nightmare resta figé. Il ne réagit pas lorsque ses sbires se précipitèrent sur Cross. Il ne réagit pas quand il vit Cross gémir de douleur, à demi-conscient, à deux doigt de la mort. Il ne réagit pas quand ce fut Ink qui le soigna.

Parce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Tout cela ne pouvait pas vraiment être arrivé.

Dream était le gardien de la positivité. Dream était naïf, beaucoup trop innocent et gentil, beaucoup trop enfermé dans sa bulle de gaieté. Dream était ... 

**_\- "TU N'ES QU'UN MENTEUR" -_ **

Dream était ...

\-  **_"MENTEUR"_ ** **-**

Dream était ... !

**[ Dream était un menteur ]**

**[ Depuis toujours ]**

Nightmare devint livide. Son oeil s'illumina.

Il se téléporta sous les yeux ébahis de ses compagnons.

Il se téléporta chez Dream, dans cette maison inconnue qu'il n'avait jamais pu visiter.

[  **Car il ne pouvait se téléporter qu'aux endroits où il sentait de la négativité** ]

Le spectacle le laissa muet. Son unique œil s'accrocha au corps fébrile de son frère, à son corps pendu dans le vide qui s'effritait douloureusement, craquelé de partout, brisé à certains endroits, proche de se transformer en poussière. Puis il capta la présence de Shattered, de cette pâle copie, cette imitation ratée de son jumeau, cette imitation qui lui était quasi semblable à l'exception qu'il n'était qu'une raclure, un être de démence. 

Et il le vit. Il le ressentit.

Ce morceau échoué dans les décombres. Ce sentiment de folie négative.

[  **Les pommes noires** ]

L'horreur le prit aux tripes.

[  **D R E A M A V A I T M A N G É D E S P O M M E S N O I R E S** ]

Il dégaina ses tentacules, les propulsa contre Shattered pour le fracasser contre le mur, lui asséner une blessure béante, le faire souffrir, le FAIRE PAYER ! CE CONNARD DE MERDE, COMMENT AVAIT-IL OSÉ ? COMMENT AVAIT-IL OSÉ  **TOUCHER À SON FRÈRE** ?!!

Il ne rattrapa Dream que par la biais de ses réflexes aiguisés, le corps tremblant d'une rage, d'une haine qu'il peinait à maintenir, à contrôler. Il perçut le regard de son frère, perçut sa terreur et sa douleur, perçut son peu de positivité être avalé, noyé par la négativité. 

Et il vit son frère sombrer, fermer les yeux, perdre connaissance. 

Son frère aux portes de la mort.

«  **SHATTERED !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** »

Cette demeure, cette univers entier trembla brutalement, vacillant face à ce hurlement. L'homologue de Dream tressaillit, se remettant à peine de la blessure infligée par Nightmare.

Le maître des cauchemars devint fou de rage. Il serra son jumeau contre lui, ses paumes tremblantes contre ce corps si frêle, sa gorge nouée face à une telle fragilité. Sa vision devint trouble, obstruée par des larmes d'angoisses, des larmes de panique qui glissèrent le long de sa joue tandis qu'il posait son regard dénué de pupille sur Shattered.

[  **C'est une belle journée n'est-ce pas ?** ]

Son aura lui échappa, il perdit le contrôle, perdit la maitrise de son être complet.

[ **Les oiseaux chantent, les fleurs s'épanouissent** ]

L'espace sombra dans les ténèbres, la négativité s'empara complètement du lieu. Shattered se redressa, une main sur sa plaie ensanglantée, ses points de vie à moitié retirés.

[ **En des jours comme ça ...** ]

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Leurs yeux s'illuminèrent.

[ **Les monstres comme toi** ]

«  **VIVENT UN VÉRITABLE CAUCHEMARS** »

Nightmare brandit ses tentacules, les abattit droit sur son ennemi. Shattered lâcha un sourire, en esquiva une d'un simple pas sur le côté, se téléporta pour esquiver les deux autres. Le cauchemars se baissa, esquivant à son tour une tentacule, et se téléporta dans les cieux, Dream toujours dans ses bras. Il fit paraître un Gaster Blaster sur lequel il prit appuie, tira un rayon droit sur son adversaire. 

Shattered contra le coup en se protégeant avec des os, projeta ses tentacules en direction de Nightmare mais le manqua, ne parvenant qu'à détruire son Gaster Blaster dans une explosion violente. La déflagration projeta Nightmare vers le sol. Il se réceptionna brutalement sur ses pieds, grimaça en sentant une douleur traverser ses jambes, jeta un œil à Dream pour vérifier son état puis se retourna vers Shattered. 

Il rendit son âme bleue, le plaqua au sol pour l'empaler sur des os. Le rêve brisé pesta, parvint au dernier moment à déjouer ce mauvais tour mais se fit blesser au bras. Dans un élan de rage il disparût dans un flash, pour se retrouver derrière Nightmare qu'il attaqua avec un os aiguisé. Le cauchemars para lui aussi avec un os, riposta, essaya de le trancher sans parvenir à l'atteindre.

Shattered ricana, immobilisa Nightmare avec des os bleus avant de le mettre en joug avec ses propres Gasters Blasters.

Le maître des cauchemars serra les dents. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de jeter Dream sur le côté avant que les rayons ne viennent le percuter, réduisant en cendre le lieu où il se tenait et diminuant dangereusement ses points de vie. 

Shattered le plaqua au sol, écrasa son visage avec son pied, brandit ses tentacules qu'il allait prendre plaisir à enfoncer dans le corps blessé du maître des cauchemars, qu'il allait prendre plaisir à enfoncer dans l'âme de son ennemi.

Mais il se prit de la peinture en plein visage. La surprise l'interrompit, il baissa sa garde une demi-seconde, suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à Nightmare de le repousser, de le projeter plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Shattered s'essuya d'un revers de manche, releva les yeux, grogna une insulte à la vue de Ink qui se tenait entre lui et Nightmare, le pinceau dégainé et le visage emplit de rage. Il se prépara à s'en prendre au Créateur mais son instinct lui hurla de bouger.

DE BOUGER VITE !

Il se jeta sur le côté, couina de stupeur quand des fils bleutés vinrent s'éclater contre le sol où il se trouvait, des fils bleutés dangereusement familiers.

Le rêve brisé tourna la tête, frémit d'angoisse en apercevant Error.

La situation tournait en sa défaveur. Trois contre un ... C'était ... C'était ...

[ **C'était injuste** ]

Shattered serra les poings.

Il se téléporta, disparaissant pour de bon ce cet univers.

Nightmare toussa, le corps douloureux mais pas suffisamment pour l'empêcher de se relever. Il vit le regard confus de Ink ... Et tout deux pâlirent brusquement, se tournant simultanément vers Dream étendu au sol.

Dream dont l'âme s'était fendue. 


	4. [ Ce désir que j'ai à ton encontre ]

La noirceur de l'inconscience était l'une des prisons les plus terrifiante qui lui ai été de connaître. Dream se recroquevilla, tremblant, incapable de relever la tête pour observer ce lieu désespérément vide, désespérément sombre. Ce lieu qui le maintenait prisonnier depuis déjà ... des heures ? Des jours ? Il n'aurait su le dire, sa vison du temps était trouble, aussi trouble que les sentiments qui l'assaillaient. 

Il avait peur, tremblait, sanglotait. Et dans ce lieu dépourvu de vie, il n'entendait que ces propres gémissements, ses gémissements douloureux et pathétiques.

Il avait peur. Il voulait Ink. Il voulait Cross. Il voulait son frère.

[  **Quelqu'un, n'importe qui ...** ]

Etait-il mort ? Etait-ce l'enfers ? Etait-ce son destin après sa misérable vie : se retrouver plongé dans les ténèbres jusqu'à devenir fou ?

Il serra les dents, étouffant un autre sanglot.

Un coup de vent. Il frissonna.

Il se figea.

Un coup de vent ?

Il releva vivement la tête, pour ne tomber qu'une nouvelle fois sur le vide. D'abord déçu, son âme se serrant d'angoisse, il retint soudain son souffle. Non ... Il y avait quelque chose de différent. Il y avait ... Il y avait quelqu'un?

« Toujours aussi pleurnichard. »

Dream écarquilla les yeux, se remit vivement sur ses pieds. Des sentiments contradictoires prirent possession de lui : soulagement, appréhension, incompréhension. Il plissa les yeux, de peur d'avoir rêvé, mais il n'en était rien : Nightmare se détacha des ténèbres pour paraître devant lui, aussi imposant et hautain qu'à son habitude, ses tentacules s'agitant dans son dos.

« N ... Night ? » bégaya le gardien des songes. 

Nightmare garda le silence, le parcouru du regard longuement, s'attarda sur son corps frêle et tremblant, puis sur son visage fatigué et terrifié ... et Dream s'étonna d'apercevoir une lueur de culpabilité dans son regard. Non, c'était impossible, avait-il rêvé?

« ... Nightmare ... Est-ce que .... c'est réel ? Ou bien je suis ... ?

\- Tu n'es pas mort. »

Le maître des ténèbres s'approcha. Dream frémit, fit un pas en arrière, mais son jumeau fut rapidement à sa hauteur, vint glisser une main sur sa joue, le surprenant une nouvelle fois. Et il posait sur lui un regard que le gardien des songes n'aurait jamais crû voir, un regard qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un joyaux, un cristal fragile qu'on souhaitait couver et chérir. 

Ce n'était pas normal ... Cette situation était beaucoup trop irréelle ... 

« Dream ... »

La voix de Nightmare avait tremblé, alertant son jumeau qui le regarda avec confusion :

« Dream ... Tu es dans le coma. »

Le petit rêve cligna des yeux, comme s'il n'avait pas assimilé l'information. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, perdu, troublé, croyant à une quelconque blague ou technique de manipulation, ou bien un indice qu'il rêvait bel et bien et que son frère ne se trouvait pas vraiment là. 

« Dream, te souviens-tu seulement de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il eut un doux rire, un rire qui stupéfia Nightmare.

« Difficile de l'oublier ... Mais quelle importance ? »

[ **Oui, quelle importance ?** ]

« Tout va bien »

[ **Il allait bien** ]

« Ce lieu n'est pas si mal, surtout si je peux créer de telles illusions ... »

[ **Maintenant qu'il avait imaginé Nightmare, il pouvait peut être imaginé Ink, Cross, peut être même Blueberry ?** ]

« Plus personne n'aura à souffrir par ma faute »

[  **Oui, plus pers ...** ]

« MAIS T'ES PAS MORT PUTAIN !! »

Dream sursauta, terrifié par cet excès de voix. Il regarda ce qu'il croyait être un faux Nightmare, ce faux Nightmare dont les tentacules s'agitaient plus violemment, dont le regard s'était fait plus meurtrier. Ce faux Nightmare à bout de nerf, emplis d'une rage et d'une souffrance qu'il le faisait trembler, lui donnait envie de pleurer :

« TU ES DANS LE COMA PARCE QUE L'AUTRE ENCULÉ T'AS FAIT BOUFFER DES POMMES NOIRES ! ET JE COMPRENDS TOUJOURS PAS PAR QUEL PUTAIN DE MIRACLE TU N'ES TOUJOURS PAS CORROMPU ! »

Dream tressaillit. Quoi ?

Nightmare lui agrippa les épaules :

« On est tout les deux inconscients à l'heure actuelle ! Ton état est complètement instable, ton esprit est un livre ouvert ! Je me suis introduit ici pour te réveiller crétin !

\- Non ... Non c'est impossible, c'est ... 

\- Si tu te réveille pas maintenant, ton âme va se détruire d'elle-même ! Et là ouai, là tu seras mort pour de bon ! Et comptes pas sur Reaper pour te faire un traitement de faveur ! Donc ... »

Nightmare écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il fut violemment repoussé. Il évita la chute seulement grâce à ses tentacules sur lesquelles il prit appuie et releva la tête, regardant son frère avec stupéfaction. Dream venait de s'en prendre à lui ? Réellement ?

« Tais-toi ... » souffla doucement le plus jeune en ayant un mouvement de recul. 

Nightmare fronça les sourcil, refit un pas vers lui.

« RECULE ! NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI ! 

\- Dream.

\- FERME LA ! TU N'ES PAS MON FRÈRE ! TU NE PEUX PAS ÊTRE MON FRÈRE ! »

Dream ne sût comment il se débrouilla, mais son arc se matérialisa subitement dans sa main et c'est par instinct qu'il mit en jou son jumeau avant de tirer sans la moindre hésitation. La flèche de lumière fendit l'air en un instant et manqua d'embrocher le maître des cauchemars, mais ce dernier esquiva de peu non sans grimacer lorsqu'il fut frôlé à la joue. 

Il grogna, regarda son frère avec colère :

« Alors tu veux jouer à ça ... »

Il ne refusait jamais un combat, encore moins contre son abruti de jumeau. Ses vieilles habitudes revinrent au galop et il se jeta sur Dream, ses tentacules se précipitant vers lui. Mais son âme manqua un battement. Elle manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit Dream fermer les yeux, s'abandonnant à son attaque, prêt à la subir de plein fouet quitte à voler en éclat.

Nightmare sentit son estomac se tordre. Il dû faire preuve de tout son self contrôle pour parvenir à dévier l'attaque, évitant une mort certain à son jumeau, et au lieu de le blesser il vint à l'attraper, ses tentacules lui saisissant les bras et les jambes pour l'immobiliser dans les airs. 

Dream se figea d'horreur, assaillit de souvenirs.

[ **Le** **_tentacule le plaqua violemment contre le mur_ ** ]

**_[ son bras brisé d'un coup sec ]_ **

**_[ lui enfonça une tentacule dans la bouche ]_ **

**_[ lui assénant une plaie profonde ]_ **

« **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!** »

Nightmare se glaça d'effrois, tressaillit devant ce hurlement de terreur, ce hurlement qu'il n'avait sûrement pas prévu, tout comme cette subite vague de négativitée qui le poussa à reculer, à se protéger de ses bras. Il parvint difficilement à maintenir Dream, le regardant se débattre avec force, criant et sanglotant comme un fou, le corps cambré et les yeux emplis d'une peur insoutenable. 

Et ça le terrifia. Faire face à des émotions négatives étaient une chose. Faire face à une négativité inconnue en était une autre. Mais voir son frère, son jumeau, cet être adorable incarnant la positivité, hurler comme un dément et se débattre avec désespoir, était sûrement la pire des visions, un spectacle auquel il n'aurait jamais voulu assister.

Et pourtant il en avait rêvé. Oh oui, Nightmare avait rêvé du jour où il détruirait Dream, où il le pousserait à sa limite, où il le rendrait malade d'horreur et le ferait sombrer, se débarrassant ainsi des émotions positives qui le gênaient temps, se débarrassant du dernier obstacle qui l'empêchait de régner en maître sur le multiverse. 

[ **N'es-tu pas heureux ?** ]

Il aurait dû se réjouir.

[  **Tu as enfin ce que tu veux** ]

Il aurait dû se réjouir ! 

[  **L'occasion est trop belle** ]

POURQUOI NE POUVAIT-IL PAS SE RÉJOUIR ?!

Nightmare resserra sa prise, Dream poussa un énième cri. Il vint glisser une tentacule autour de sa gorge, la pressa lentement, le corps tremblant, le regard dénué de pupille.

**[ S'il le tuait maintenant, personne ne le blâmerait ]**

**[ S'il le tuait maintenant, tout le monde songerait que Shattered est le coupable ]**

**[ S'il le tuait maintenant ... ]**

**[ S'il le tuait maintenant ... ! ]**

... Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué avant ? Il en avait eut maintenant fois l'occasion. Il avait eut trop de fois l'occasion.

[ **Il voulait le faire souffrir** ]

Oui, oui la mort était trop douce, beaucoup trop douce pour Dream. Elle était ... 

**[ Dream suffoque ]**

Il s'en foutait. Un peu plus, juste serré un peu plus, et .. .

**[ Il ne peut plus respirer ]**

Pourquoi avait-il voulut le sauver en premier lieu ? Non, non Nightmare ne voulait pas le sauver. Il s'était illusionné, il ne voulait ... il ne .. il ... 

Il croisa le regard de son jumeau, son jumeau qui avait cessé de se débattre, les yeux vides, à demi-inconscient, prêt à accepté sa mort, prêt à disparaître de ce monde, prêt à ... à ... 

Nightmare devint livide. Ses tentacules lâchèrent prises, laissèrent le gardien des songes tomber à terre, sonné et confus, toussant et tentant de reprendre une faible respiration. 

« Pourquoi ... ? » articula le cauchemars.

Dream fut incapable de bouger. Il ne put que tourner ses yeux vers son frère faiblement, sans comprendre pourquoi il ne l'avait pas achevé.

« Pourquoi cherches-tu à mourir ... ? QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE DANS TON CRÂNE POUR QUE TU VEUILLES DISPARAITRE ? »

Le silence revint, plus lourd, plus froid, plus insoutenable que jamais. 

Dream resta longuement sans répondre, comme si la question lui semblait absurde, qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de donner de réponse. Nightmare lui demandait pourquoi ? Il  **osait** lui demander pourquoi ? Il osait se tenir devant lui, lui faire la moral, sous-entendre qu'il n'était qu'un idiot pour vouloir crever ... Alors que c'était lui qui voulait sa mort depuis le début ? Que c'était lui qui avait tenté mainte fois de l'achever ? Que c'était lui qui avait réitéré une tentative de meurtre il n'y a même pas quelques minutes ?

« ... Tu dois te foutre de moi ... »

Dream avait soufflé ça en souriant, comme s'il venait d'entendre une bonne plaisanterie. Sa respiration redevenait tout juste régulière mais son âme battait à une vitesse folle, son esprit ne fonctionnait plus correctement. Il prit appuie sur ses mains, tremblant de toute part, plus fébrile qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Tu voulais que je disparaisse ... et maintenant que je te l'accorde, tu me demande pourquoi ? Alors que je fais ça pour toi, pour vous tous, tu me demande  **pourquoi** ? »

Son sourire avait fondu, ses tremblements s'étaient fait plus violent. Il se releva, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, prêt à s'écrouler une nouvelle fois. Mais son regard n'était pas fébrile. Non, son regard était devenu sombre, sombre et colérique, témoignant de la tempête qui faisait rage en lui, de la tempête qui mêlait sa colère et sa tristesse, ses regrets et ses remords, ses ... ses ... 

« C'EST INJUSTE !! J'AI ENFIN ACCEPTÉ MON SORT ! J'AI ENFIN ACCEPTÉ DE MOURIR ! J'AI ENFIN ACCEPTÉ DE VOUS FOUTRE LA PAIX, DE VOUS FOUTRE LA PAIX POUR QU'ON ME FOUTE LA PAIX ! POURQUOI TU ME LAISSE PAS CREVER ? C'EST TOI QUI DÉSIRAIS ÇA ! TU L'AS TOUJOURS VOULU ! NE ME BASSINE PAS AVEC TES CONNERIES, NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU SOUHAITES QUE JE ME RÉVEILLE ! »

Nightmare crû halluciner, de nouveau la colère s'empara de lui : 

« QU'ON TE FOUTE LA PAIX ? LA PAIX TU L'AS TOUT LE TEMPS ! LA PAIX TU L'AS OBTENU DEPUIS QU'ON EST GOSSE ! T'AS TOUJOURS TOUT EU ! T'AS TOUJOURS EU DES GENS POUR T'AIMER ET TE CAJOLER, T'AS TOUJ... 

\- QUEL AMOUR ?! »

Nightmare s'interrompit, stupéfait d'une telle question. Il serra les poings, sa rage ne devenant que plus forte, mais Dream le devança avant qu'il puisse répliquer :

« TU ÉVOQUES L'AMOUR PORTÉ À MON AURA ? C'EST ÇA DE L'AMOUR POUR TOI ? »

Nightmare resta muet, prit de court par une telle question. Quoi ... ? L'amour porté à son aura ?

« TU PARLES D'UN AMOUR ! LES GENS AIMENT SE SENTIR BIEN ! ILS AIMENT LES ÉMOTIONS POSITIVES, ILS AIMENT SOURIRE, ILS AIMENT ÊTRE HEUREUX ! ALORS FORCÉMENT QU'IL M'AIME, JE SUIS UNE SOURCE AMBULANTE DE BONHEUR ! 

\- Qu ... Dr...

\- MAIS SANS CETTE AURA, QUI RESTE-T-IL ? PERSONNE ! PARCE QUE PERSONNE NE VEUT D'UN GOSSE INUTILE ! PERSONNE NE VEUT D'UN ABRUTI MALADROIT QUI NE SAIT RIEN FAIRE À PART ESPÉRER, QUI NE SAIT RIEN FAIRE À PART SORTIR DES INEPTIES PLUS GROSSES QUE LUI !

\- C'est ... !

\- TOUT LE MONDE PRÉFÈRE JOUER LES HYPOCRITES QUAND ÇA LES ARRANGE, MAIS QUAND ILS N'ONT PLUS BESOIN D'UN COUP DE POUCE ILS SE DÉTOURNENT DE LEUR SOURCE ! ILS VONT VOIR AILLEURS POUR S'OCCUPER DES GENS QU'ILS AIMENT VRAIMENT ! »

Nightmare hoqueta, pétrifié par le discours de son jumeau. Pétrifié par les larmes qui étaient venus emplir ses yeux et s'écouler sur son visage défait. 

« UNE FOIS QU'ILS SONT HEUREUX, UNE FOIS QU'IL SONT HEUREUX ... ! »

Dream poussa un sanglot, agrippa ses bras avec force, y enfonça ses phalanges tremblantes sans se soucier de la douleur. 

« Une fois qu'ils sont heureux, ils n'ont plus besoin de moi ! Une fois qu'ils sont heureux, ils se moquent que je puisse disparaître, ils se moquent que je puisse aller  **mal** ! »

Il tomba à genoux, secoué de soubresaults incontrôlables, aussi pâle que la mort alors qu'il sentait son estomac se retourner, lui infligeant cette envie de vomir qui le répugnait. 

« ... Je voulais être comme toi ... »

Nightmare se sentit poignardé, assaillit par une douleur lancinante, une douleur qui s'aggrava lorsque son jumeau répéta :

« Je voulais être comme toi ... Être aussi fort que toi ... Être capable de tant choses comme toi ... Beaucoup te détestaient, beaucoup t'en voulaient, beaucoup t'en veulent encore ... Mais lorsque les gens t'aiment ... »

Il fondit en larme, sa voix déraillant sur ses derniers mots :

« ... lorsque tu es aimé, tu l'es sincèrement ... ! »

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, fermant les yeux avec force, comme s'il souhaitait se terrer, se volatiliser pour de bon :

«  **Moi je t'aimais vraiment ... !** »

Il n'y eut plus que ses sanglots, son corps recroquevillé et endoloris, sa voix brisée et son souffle erratique. Il n'y eut plus que son esprit trouble et sa terreur. Il n'y eut plus que sa détresse et son abandon. 

Et Nightmare resta planté là, la bouche entre ouverte, incapable de répondre quoique-ce-soit, comme s'il venait de se prendre une claque magistrale, une vérité qu'il aurait préféré ignoré. Il resta silencieux, à contempler le corps fébrile de son frère, à contempler ce qu'il restait de son jumeau pétillant alors qu'une foule de souvenirs le frappait en pleine gueule.

_ « TU NE ME COMPRENDS PAS ! TU NE ME COMPRENDRAS JAMAIS ! » _

C'était lui qui n'avait rien compris.

_ « TU AS TOUJOURS TOUT EU ! PARCE QUE TU ES LE GARDIENS DES SONGES, DE LA POSITIVITÉ ! TU AS TOUJOURS ÉTÉ LE GAMIN POURRI GÂTÉ ! ET MOI DANS TOUT ÇA ?! » _

'Un gamin pourri gâté' qui vivait dans l'hypocrisie et le mensonge.

_ « OÙ ÉTAIS-TU QUAND J'AVAIS BESOIN DE TOI ? QUAND JE ME FAISAIS HUMILIER, HARCELER ? » _

Dream n'avait jamais été là parce qu'il n'était pas au courant. Il n'avait jamais rien remarqué parce que tout le monde lui avait caché, tout le monde lui avait mentit, tout le monde ... y comprit Nightmare lui-même. Nightmare qui avait osé l'accuser, qui avait osé le traiter de menteur.

Mais Dream n'avait menti qu'à une seule personne.

**[ Dream s'était menti à lui-même toutes ses années ]**

**[ Il s'était mentit à lui même en se convainquant qu'il allait bien, que tout allait bien ]**

**[ Il s'était mentit à lui même seulement pour ne pas craquer. Seulement pour pouvoir continuer à soutenir les autres]**

**[ Alors que depuis le début ... ]**

**[ Depuis le début, c'était à lui d'être soutenu ]**

Nightmare s'écroula, tomba à genoux, à bout de force. A bout tout court. Il poussa un gémissement, un gémissement pathétique proche du sanglot, et réalisa à peine que sa vision s'était troublée, que des larmes échappaient à son unique oeil. 

**[ Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? ]**

Il avait détruit Dream.

**[ Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? ]**

Il avait poussé son jumeau à sa limite. 

**[ Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? ]**

Il avait commis un acte impardonnable. 

**[ Voir ton frère désespéré te blesse plus que tu ne le pensais ... ]**

Nightmare serra les dents. Il se releva, son corps réagissant par automatisme, et se dirigea vers Dream, vint s'accroupir à ses côtés, posa une main sur son épaule.

**[ Il est temps de réparer le mal que tu as fait ]**

« C'est l'heure de te réveiller Dream. »

**[ Tu es remplis de détermination ]**

  
  



	5. [ Le passé qui nous incombe ]

__ _ Son monde avait été dévasté. Complètement dévasté. Il ne restait plus rien, plus que lui. Lui, un pathétique squelette incapable de protéger les siens. Lui, un squelette qui avait vainement espéré, espéré que tout recommence, qu'il puisse reprendre l'histoire, la changer. Il avait eu l'espoir fou que Chara puisse l'aider ... _

_ [  _ **_Chara l'avait trahi_ ** _ ] _

__ _ Il pensait pouvoir compter sur Ink _

_ [ _ **_Ink l'avait délaissé_ ** _ ] _

__ _ Il croyait être soutenu par Nightmare _

_ [  _ **_Nightmare avait voulu le tuer_ ** _ ] _

__ _ Alors Cross avait abandonné. Seul au fin fond d'un univers quelconque, attendant sa mort prochaine, il avait abandonné ses rêves, ses espoirs. Il avait abandonné l'idée de revoir ses amis, de revoir son cher frère, de revoir son univers. Il avait abandonné l'idée de retrouver une famille, de se lier à de nouvelles personnes. _

**_[ Parce qu'il ne valait plus rien ]_ **

**_[ Il n'était qu'une erreur ]_ **

**_[ Une erreur qui ne tarderait pas à disparaître ]_ **

__ _ Du moins le croyait-il. Jusqu'à cette apparition, cette apparition quasi divine. Ce petit squelette, cet ange descendu des cieux, qui parût un jour devant lui dans un portail de lumière.  _

__ _ Dream, le frère de Nightmare, le gardien des émotions positives. _

__ _ Cross avait sentit son âme manquer un battement alors qu'il regardait, avec un mélange d'émerveillement et de curiosité, ce petit être s'approcher de lui. Ce petit être adorable, au regard si doux, au sourire si tendre. Ce petit être qui s'était accroupit auprès de lui, qui avait doucement saisit ses mains, qui lui avait parlé avec une voix pleine de bonté et de gentillesse : _

_ « J'ai senti tes émotions négatives ... Tu as besoin d'aide ? » _

__ _ Et Cross avait sût que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. _

* * *

_ « Cross, tout va bien ? » _

__ _ L'épéiste avait sursauté. Il ne s'attendait pas à être dérangé au beau milieu de la nuit, mais en fin de compte il aurait dû le prévoir : Dream avait dû sentir qu'il broyait du noir, en proie à des insomnies récurrentes.  _

__ _ Le jeune gardien était venu s'assoir à ses côtés : _

_ « Tu souhaites en parler ? » _

__ _ Cross avait secoué la tête, la gorge nouée. S'il disait le moindre mot, il risquait de fondre en larme. A la place, il profita de la présence réconfortante de son ami, vint déposer sa tête sur son épaule. Dream était d'une douceur et d'une patience exemplaire, jamais Cross n'avait connu de monstre comme lui par le passé, et cela lui réchauffait le coeur d'être ainsi logé et choyé par un petit ange aussi innocent.  _

* * *

__ _ La bataille avait été rude. Nightmare était dans une colère noire, et Cross se doutait que c'était de sa faute. Il s'était attiré les foudres du maître des cauchemars suite à sa trahison, et cela lui retombait dessus. A la limite, ça, il pouvait l'accepter. Mais que Dream soit également blessé, c'était inacceptable !  _

_ « Je suis désolé ... avait murmuré Cross tandis qu'il terminait de bander le bras du gardien. Je ne voulais pas ... Je ne voulais pas que tu en paie le prix. » _

__ _ Et Dream avait sourit, aussi tendre qu'à son habitude: _

_ « Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Cross ... Nous sommes amis, c'est normal que j'interviennes ! » _

__ _ Mais Cross ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Non, non il ne pouvait pas accepter que son ange gardien soit traité de la sorte, qu'une personne aussi adorable que Dream soit injustement blessée ! Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet être si doux s'obstinait à ce point :  _

_ « Ton frère est de la pire espèce ! s'était-il écrié, tremblant de rage. Nous devons l'achever une fois pour toute, pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais blessé quiconque ! _

_ \- NON ! » _

__ _ Cross avait sursauté : c'était la première fois que Dream criait ainsi. Dream qui vint lui saisir les mains avec force, le regard fébrile, le corps tremblant :  _

_ « Je t'en pris ... Je t'en supplie, ne fait pas de mal à Nightmare ...  _

_ \- Dream, je sais que tu tiens à lui, mais ton frère ... ! _

_ \- Il a été blessé ! Il a été blessé et abandonné, rejeté par tous, humilié ... ! Cross, tu sais ce que c'est ... Tu sais ce que sais d'être au bord du désespoir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais ce que c'est, de se sentir tellement haït, tellement seul, qu'on se sent exclu de tout, qu'on a l'impression que notre vie ne s'améliora jamais, qu'on va continuer à chuter jusqu'à se fracasser au fond du gouffre ... ! » _

__ _ Cross s'était figé. Oui, oui il savait ce que ça faisait ... Et Dream avait continué, les yeux baissés : _

_ « ... Nightmare a finit par craqué ... le peu de bonté qui restait en lui a été engloutit, emprisonnée par la négativité des pommes noires. Il n'a pas le contrôle, pas complètement. Il lui suffit d'être divertit un instant pour que la négativité vrille son esprit, qu'elle lui fasse faire de mauvaises choses ... et dire de mauvaises choses. » _

__ _ Il avait relevé les yeux vers lui, ses yeux embués de larmes : _

_ « Il a seulement besoin d'aide ... Besoin qu'on lui montre que rien n'ai perdu, que tout peut encore s'améliorer. Alors s'il te plait ... ne lui fais pas de mal... » _

__ _ Cross avait crû qu'il allait pleurer. Pleurer devant l'air défait de son ami. Pleurer en songeant que Nightmare lui ressemblait bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. _

__ _ Il avait prit Dream dans ses bras, l'avait serré contre lui avec force. Parce qu'à ce moment là, il savait ... Il savait qu'il allait prendre une grande décision. _

* * *

_ « Je vais retourner auprès de Nightmare. » _

__ _ Dream n'avait d'abord rien répondu, trop surpris pour émettre le moindre commentaire. Puis lorsqu'il avait compris ce qu'il venait d'annoncer, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés de terreur : _

_ « Qu ... Quoi ? » _

__ _ Cross avait pris une inspiration : _

_« Je vais retourner auprès de Nightmare ... et je vais le guider. Je vais lui montrer qu'il n'est pas qu'un être de négativité ! Il doit rester du bon en lui_ ! _Tu l'as dis toi même : il a vécu une vie horrible, rejeté par tout le monde, s'emplissant de haine contre tous. Alors je veux faire avec lui ce que tu as fais pour moi : je veux l'aider, l'aider à prendre goût à la vie, à positivité, à être heureux._ »

__ _ Cross était décidé. Décidé à suivre les pas de Dream. _

__ _ Dream n'était pas qu'un simple ami ni un simple gardien : Dream était un exemple à suivre, un exemple pour tout être vivant. Mais surtout : il était le modèle auquel Cross souhaitait ressembler. _

__ _ Dream l'avait aidé et soutenu, lui avait redonné l'espoir d'être heureux, lui avait redonné le sourire. Et à présent, c'était au tour de Cross de faire quelque chose, c'était au tour de Cross de montrer la voie à quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un ne serait autre que Nightmare. Car qu'est-ce qui ferait plus plaisir à Dream que de voir son frère redevenir gentil ?  _

_ « Merci pour tout Dream, vraiment ! » _

__ _ Il l'avait enlacé une dernière fois, lui avait offert un sourire des plus sincère. _

__ _ Puis il était partit. _

__ _ Il était partit sans s'apercevoir de la blessure qu'il avait infligé. _

* * *

Cross ouvrit les yeux. La bouche pâteuse, il ne se leva pas tout de suite, balayant le plafond du regard. 

« Bien dormit ? »

Il tourna lentement la tête, croisa la regard fatigué de Ink. Cela le poussa à se redresser. Le peintre et lui était toujours en froid, même si Dream avait tenté plusieurs fois de les réconcilier.

« Ce n'était pas à Dust de me surveiller ?

\- Non, il veille sur Dream ... »

Cross ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. Il se voyait mal entamer une joute verbal avec le Créateur : celui-ci n'était clairement pas d'humeur. Dream était dans le coma depuis quelques jours et Ink ne fermait plus l'oeil, dans l'attente qu'il se réveil, mais cela le mettait dans un état exécrable. 

Sans un mot, le peintre s'approcha de l'épéiste et changea le bandage qui se trouvait sur son crâne. Un petit souvenir du coup que le gardien lui avait porté ... 

« Tu avais l'air de faire un cauchemar ... » avoua doucement Ink en veillant à ne pas être trop brusque. 

Cross resta un instant silencieux, le regard porté sur le vide. Il ferma finalement les yeux tout en serrant les poings, en proie à une culpabilité qui lui donnait envie de pleurer. Mais il resta maître de lui même. Du moins autant qu'il le pouvait :

« Non. J'ai seulement réalisé à quel point j'étais con. »

Et encore une fois, encore une fois il songea qu'il aurait aimé retourner dans le passé.

Il aurait aimé tout changer.

  
  
  



	6. [ Lumière et obscurité, quand les deux ne peuvent cohabiter ]

Il se sentit extirper de sa prison glaciale, arraché à cette noirceur dévastatrice. La douleur, qu'il avait finit par oublier, revint brutalement, plus forte que la dernière fois, plus terrible et lancinante. Son bras lui parût entaillé de toutes parts, sa jambe fracassée contre le sol. Sa cage thoracique, lourde et encombrante, lui fit barrage pour respirer.

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux. La lumière l'aveugla, lui brûla les orbites, et avant de pouvoir comprendre quoique ce soit, il sentit son estomac se tordre avec violence. Son corps bougea de lui même, roula vivement sur le côté pour régurgiter tout ce qu'il avait mangé dernièrement, c'est à dire rien du tout. Il n'y eut rien d'autre que de la bile, acide et immonde, mélangée au goût si particulier du sang, un goût auquel il aurait dû être habitué mais ... 

**[ Mais qui pouvait s'habituer à ça ? ]**

Et comme à chaque fois, comme à chaque putain de fois, il y eut ces bruits dégueulasses, cette odeur nauséabonde, ces éléments que Dream auraient souhaité ne jamais connaître, ne souhaitait plus connaître. Il souhaitait les oublier, les effacer de sa mémoire, mais chaque fois qu'il y parvenait c'était pour mieux les redécouvrir la fois suivante. 

« Il est réveillé ! entendit-il brusquement sans parvenir à identifier la voix.

\- Va chercher Nightmare ! Je m'occupe de lui ! » rétorqua une seconde personne.

Et Dream eut un nouveau haut le cœur, vomit pour la seconde fois, manqua de s'étouffer avec cette immondice jusqu'à ce qu'il sente deux bras le saisir et le redresser, deux bras qui l'aidèrent à se mettre dans une position un peu plus confortable, une position qui lui permettrait de finir cette régurgitation sans finir étrangler par sa propre bile. 

Il toussa violemment, tenta de reprendre son souffle. La douleur lui avait arraché des larmes, des larmes d'amertume et de souffrance, des larmes qui lui brouillaient sa vue déjà bien trouble. Épuisé, il ne parvint plus à tenir et reporta tout son poids sur ces bras inconnus, ces bras qui continuaient de le maintenir et qui, semblerait-il, lui caressait le dos avec hésitation, comme une piètre tentative pour le réconforter. 

Il referma les yeux, distingua à peine le claquement d'une porte. Mais il entendit nettement le cri qui suivit : 

« DUST, IL EST RÉVEILLÉ ? »

Il sombra une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Il cligna lentement des yeux. La première chose qui le frappa fut l'odeur des draps frais, une odeur bien plus agréable que ce à quoi il était habitué. Il perçut ensuite une étrange douceur, la douceur d'une couverture qui le recouvrait, bien qu'elle ne pouvait surpasser la douleur qui parcourait encore ses os. Mais son corps était bien moins douloureux que dans ses souvenirs et respirer n'était plus le pire des calvaires. 

Il huma doucement l'air, prenant le temps de se faire à cette atmosphère ... tranquille. Mais ... pourquoi ... Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas pleinement à en profiter ?

Il se redressa avec peine, encore à demi-ensommeillé, vidé de toute motivation. Il parcourut la pièce du regard, une chambre inconnue. Rangée, nettoyée, comme si on s'en occupait régulièrement. 

Et il se figea. Il se figea lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers la porte, qu'il vit Nightmare se tenir dans l'embrasure. 

Il sût sans mal qu'il ne rêvait pas.

« ... Comment te sens tu ? »

SI Dream fut surpris par la douceur de son frère, il n'en montra rien. Il détourna simplement le regard, haussant brièvement les épaules sans émettre le moindre bruit. Qu'aurait-il pu dire, qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Il était épuisé, épuisé de se battre et d'argumenter.

Il ne voulait plus faire d'efforts.

Nightmare fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas. Il s'approcha du lit lentement, ses yeux rivés sur son jumeau :

« Nous sommes dans mon château. Cela fait une semaine que tu es inconscient. 

\- ... Je ne suis pas corrompu. »

Ce fut ses premiers mots, et sans doute les plus difficiles qu'il eut à dire. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, il peinait à élever la voix, et sa phrase fut proche d'un chuchotement. Nightmare sembla tressaillir mais resta maître de lui même:

« Effectivement. Je te sers te ... 'catalyseur'. J'absorbe une partie de la négativité que tu as ingurgité, mais je ne fais que la limité. C'est suffisant pour t'empêcher de te transformer. Cependant ... ça marche seulement si tu es à proximité de moi. C'est pourquoi je t'ai amené ici. »

Dream l'écouta en silence avant de le regarder à nouveau. Son regard morne et fatigué fit frémit Nightmare, frémir d'angoisse.

« ... Donc tu comptes me séquestrer ici ?»

Le maître des cauchemars se crispa, s'emporta malgré lui :

« Non ! Mais je ne compte pas te lâcher tant qu'on ne t'aura pas débarrassé de cette merde ! »

Et Dream haussa simplement les épaules, retournant à son examen de la pièce :

« D'accord. Peu importe. »

Ce 'peu importe' chamboula Nightmare bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué. Il serra les dents, luttant pour ne pas laisser la colère le submerger. Ce n'était même pas contre Dream qu'il était en colère, mais contre cette 'chose' qu'était devenu Dream. Contre cette 'chose' que Nightmare avait créé, qu'il avait déclenché de lui-même.

« ... Je vais te faire amener un repas. »

Il quitta la pièce en trombe, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui, et traversa le couloir à toute allure en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Mais il interrompit sa route en plein milieu du corridor désert, le corps tremblant de toute part. Il revit le regard de son jumeau, ce regard dépourvu de vie, dépourvu de cette passion et cette innocence qui caractérisait Dream jusque là.

« ... Putain. »

Il fracassa son poing contre le mur, ignorant la douleur qui traversa ses phalanges, cette douleur qui n'était rien comparée à ce que son frère avait sûrement vécu. Son âme se tordit, consumé par une culpabilité qui ne faisait que grandir à chaque minute, et bientôt ce ne fut qu'un sanglot étouffé qui lui échappa :

« ... putain ... »

Il avait merdé jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Dream ne sût s'il s'était rendormit ou non. Dans tout les cas, ce fut de faibles coups à sa porte qui le poussèrent à rouvrir les yeux, à tourner la tête vers le nouveau venu qui s'était permis d'entrer sans y être invité.

Et il ne sût que ressentir à la vue de Ink qui lui portait un plateau repas.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes à se regarder sans qu'aucun n'ose faire le moindre geste, n'ose dire un mot. Le silence, devenu gênant dès les premières secondes, ne devint que plus tendu quand le peintre se décida enfin à s'approcher du lit, posa le plateau sur la table de chevet avant de reporter son attention sur Dream.

Le gardien des songes n'eut aucun mal à percevoir les cernes sous les yeux du créateur, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il daigna prendre la parole. Au contraire : il détourna les yeux, regarda par la fenêtre pour contempler le soleil qui déclinait doucement.

Ink se tendit, la gorge nouée. La réaction de son ami avait suffit à alourdir le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. 

« ... Hey, Dream ... Ça fait un bail ... ! »

Il avait tenté un pauvre sourire, une salutation légère, mais sa maladresse et son anxiété ne l'aidaient pas, tout comme l'ignorance que lui portait le gardien. Mais le Créateur était connu pour persévérer, alors il insista : 

« ... Comment tu ...

\- Arrête. »

Ink se figea, confus, son sourire se volatilisant. La voix de Dream avait été faible ... faible mais glaciale.

« Je suis en vie comme tu peux le voir. Tu n'as plus à te faire de soucis pour le multiverse. »

Le peintre devint plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà, sa bouche tremblotante sous les accusations voilées de son meilleur ami :

« Dream, je ne comprends pas ... Quel rapport avec le multiverse ? Je ...

\- Tu étais inquiet pour moi, pour ma santé ? Ah ... Ahah ... ne me fais pas rire ... »

Dream le regarda de nouveau. Mais si c'était pour recevoir un regard accusateur, plein de colère et de regrets, Ink aurait préféré qu'il continu de l'ignorer. 

« Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas au courant Ink ... mais maintenant, le multiverse peut vivre sans mal, même avec la disparition des gardiens. Vraiment, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour ça. 

\- ... Tu réalises ce que tu dis ? »

Le créateur sentait une douloureuse sensation dans son torse, là où aurait dû se trouver son âme. Une sensation qu'il n'avait habituellement que lorsqu'il buvait sa potion de tristesse. Une sensation qu'il détestait avoir, encore plus en présence de Dream, et cette sensation ne devenait que plus forte, que plus douloureuse, lui donnant presque envie de pleurer s'il en était seulement capable de lui-même.

« Dream, pour le moment ce n'est pas le multiverse qui m'importe mais toi ... ! 

\- Je t'ai dis d'arrêter. »

Dream détourna une nouvelle fois le regard :

« Arrête avec cette fausse compassion, cette amitié surjouée ... 

\- ... sur ... ? Dream, bon sang, de quoi tu parles ? On est amis ! On est amis pour de vrai ! »

Ink avait élevé la voix, avait élevé la voix comme jamais auparavant, son corps tressaillant sous une autre sensation, cette sensation qui le vrillait lorsqu'il ingurgitait sa potion de colère. Il était déjà arrivé qu'il ressente les effets de ses potions sans les avoir consommé, mais jamais ça n'avait été aussi fort, aussi dur, aussi insupportable à ressentir. 

Et il se pétrifia. Le peu d'émotions qu'il était en train de ressentir lui échappèrent, s'évaporèrent, à l'entente de ces derniers mots, des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais crû entendre de Dream :

« Comment pourrait-on être ami, tu n'as même pas d'âme. »

Le Créateur resta planté sur place, les yeux écarquillés, ses pupilles redevant de simples ronds blancs. Le silence s'abattit de nouveau, s'éternisa au point de rendre l'atmosphère suffocante.

Et aussi vite qu'il était venu, Ink quitta la pièce.

Dream observa le plafond sans se préoccuper du repas. Il n'avait pas faim, il n'avait envie de rien. Rien si ce n'est ce calme qui venait de s'instaurer, cette sérénité qui l'avait gagné après les mots qu'il avait enfin dit à Ink, ces mots qui lui brûlaient le palet depuis tant de temps déjà. Ces mots blessants, ces mots douloureux, ces mots .... ces mots qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. Ces mots qu'il n'aurait jamais dû sortir.

[  **Il se figea ]**

Son monde s'écroula une nouvelle fois alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce qu'il avait fait.

**[ Il se redressa ]**

Sa bouche entrouverte ne put émettre un quelconque son. Qu'aurait-Il pu dire de toute façon ?

**[ Regrettait-il ? Regrettait-Il vraiment ? ]**

**  
** **[ Pourquoi, alors qu'il avait pris plaisir à sortir ces mots, plaisir à deviner l'air déconfit de Ink.... ]**

**  
** **[ POURQUOI AVAIT-IL AUSSI MAL ? ]**

**  
** **[ PUTAIN DE MERDE, POURQUOI VOULAIT CHIALER ? POURQUOI VOULAIT-IL CHIALER APRÈS ÇA ? ]**

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, refoula le déferlement de larmes qui lui venait, qui semblait le fissurer de l'intérieur.    
Il avait besoin de se défouler, il avait besoin de faire mal, il avait besoin de blessé quelqu'un, n'importe qui !   
Mais ce n'était pas lui, non ce n'était pas lui ! Il devait aider les autres, pas les enfoncer ! Il devait être gentil, pas méchant ! Doux, pas offensant ! Il devait être .....

**[ QU'EST-CE QU'IL DEVAIT ÊTRE ? ]**

Il hurla, il hurla du plus profond de son être, sa rage et son incompréhension prenant le dessus, l'asphyxiant de cette culpabilité qui le répugnait, qu'il n'en pouvait plus de ressentir.   
Mais qu'est-ce qui le dérangeait ? Qu'est-ce qui le dérangeait vraiment ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas mettre de pensées claires dessus ?   
Il ne voulait pas que sa tourne comme ça, il ne voulait pas en finir avec Ink ainsi, il ne voulait pas devenir un être horrible, il ne voulait pas... il ne voulait plus ça, il ne voulait plus cette merde, cette vie, ces terreurs, ces.... ces ....

«  **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** ! »

Sa voix débraillée ne rendait son cri que plus pathétique, plus risible, et subitement il se mit à rire. A rire de cette personne qu'il était devenu, qu'il avait toujours été. A rire de cet être misérable que tout le monde adorait depuis si longtemps, cet être misérable qui n'était qu'un stupide, stupide, stupide squelette ...! 

Et son rire défaillant qui se mêlait à son cri étouffé se fit entrecouper par ses soubresaut, ses sanglots incompréhensibles et confus qui accompagnaient les larmes amers qui inondaient son visage, qui lui donnait l'impression de devenir complètement fou. 

  
Rire et pleurer en un même temps, crier et sourire comme si c'était naturel, n'était-ce pas le début de la démence, l'annonce de la folie qui le possédait ? 

« DREAM ! »

Il se recroquevilla, comme un mécanisme de défense, défense face à cette voix qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter. Non, non il ne pouvait plus entendre Nightmare, il ne  **voulait** plus l'entendre ou le voir !!!!   
Il raffermit la prise sur son crâne, son rire mourant pour ne laisser que ses pleures de terreur. Il savait, il savait ce que ferait son frère, il se préparait à l'impact, il se préparait à ses horreurs, à ses tentacules, à son sermon, à  **sa torture** ...! 

...

Il n'y eut rien.   
Rien de tout ça.

...

Il n'y eut ....

...

Il n'y eut qu'un contact doux. Doux et fébrile. Doux mais tremblant.

...

Un .... Câlin.

...

Depuis quand ....

...

**[ Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'il lui avait fait un câlin ? ]**

....

Dream n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de se débattre, de crier encore, de tenter d'échapper à cette emprise. Le choc fut beaucoup trop grand, trop violent. Il resta seulement .... comme ça. Muet de stupeur. Les yeux écarquillés.

Incapable de relever la tête vers son frère.

Incapable de croire que c'était bien réel.

Quand son jumeau le lâcha, s'éloignant de quelques pas, Dream resta une nouvelle fois silencieux, le regard dénué de pupilles, comme s'il avait été déconnecté, qu'il avait bugué. Il resta les bras ballants, assit dans son lit, la tête basse, comme vidé de toute notion de vie.

« .... Dream ...? »

Il ne réagit pas à la voix de son frère. Il ne savait plus comment réagir. Il ne savait plus ... ne comprenait plus qui il était, quel était son rôle, quel était son identité pour lui et pour les autres.

Il lui sembla .... 

**[ Il lui sembla qu'il était vide ]**   
**[ Vide de toutes émotions ]**

* * *

Nightmare sorti de la chambre encore plus fébrilement que la dernière fois. Il serra imperceptiblement le poing qu'il s'était blessé plus tôt, réveillant la douleur qui s'était légèrement atténuée .... et le relança contre le mur, avec toute la rage qui l'habitait en cette instant.  
Mais il ne put fracasser ses os comme il le souhaitait: une main lui agrippa le poignet, le stoppa dans son geste. Il serra les dents, le regard rivé vers le mur, ne daignant pas jeter un coup **d'œil** au nouveau venu :

« ... lâche moi Cross.   
\- Te faire mal ne changera rien. »

Nightmare le repoussa vivement :

« ET ALORS ? AU MOINS ÇA DÉFOULE !   
\- Ça ne sert à ....    
\- ÇA SERT À RIEN MAIS ÇA FAIT DU BIEN, TU VOIS ? ÇA SERT À RIEN MAIS ÇA PERMET DE PUNIR LE CONNARD QUI A BLESSÉ SON FRÈRE, LE CONNARD QUI L'A POUSSÉ À BOUT ! ÇA SERT À RIEN M...»

Il manqua de s'étouffer au contact de Cross, manqua de craquer quand il le sentit l'enlacer, le serrer contre lui, le garder contre son torse, dans son étreinte chaleureuse mais tremblotante ....   
Cross baissa la voix, comme s'il avait peur de le briser en haussant un peu trop le ton :

« ... tu n'es pas le seul responsable.... pourquoi... pourquoi entres-tu toujours dans des extrêmes ? Pourquoi tout doit être tout noir ou tout blanc ? Pourquoi es-tu forcément le seul et unique méchant ? »

L'épéiste resserra sa prise, avalant difficilement sa salive : 

« ... Les pommes noirs t'assombrissent Night.... c'est ce qui t'a poussé à blesser ton frère .... tu as ta part de responsabilités mais ce n'est pas complètement ta faute ..... »

Sa gorge se noua, le poussant à dissimuler son visage dans le cou de son supérieur, à dissimuler ses larmes traîtres qui lui troublaient la vie : 

« ... moi je n'ai aucune excuse. Je n'ai pas les pommes noire, je n'ai plus Chara. Je suis juste... juste moi. Juste moi qui ai passé du temps avec ton frère, qui ai profité de sa bonté, de son sourire, sans jamais voir... sans jamais m'apercevoir ... »

Ses mots moururent tout comme sa volonté. Il serra les dents, s'écartant honteusement, mais s'étonna d'être retenu, d'être ramené contre le corps de son supérieur.   
Et Nightmare lui caressa maladroitement le dos, tremblant. Il lui donna un maigre réconfort alors que lui même était au bord de la crise de nerf.

Cross ne parvint même pas à sourire. Il ferma les yeux, l'âme serrée, alors que la voix de son chef s'élevait : 

« ... tu ne vas pas voir Dream ?    
\- J'aimerai... Je ne demande que ça... j'aimerai qu'il me frappe si ça peut lui faire plaisir, qu'il me blesse si ça peut le rendre heureux ... Mais j'ai trop peur que ma simple vue aggrave son état. Il ... »

" _ Il me déteste maintenant, il ne voudra plus jamais de moi _ " dirent ses faibles sanglots à la place de sa voix. Nightmare resta silencieux.

Le silence était la seule réponse adéquate. 

* * *

Dream n'avait pas quitté les draps des yeux, n'avait pas changé de position, n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis sa dernière 'entrevue' avec son frère. Sa notion du temps était défectueuse, abstraite, tout comme ses sentiments, ses pensées.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait.

Mais son corps n'était pas dû même avis.

Il entendit nettement le gargouillement qui lui échappa, trahissant la faim qui avait finit par le rattraper. Pourtant il ne se sentait pas d'avaler quoique-ce-soit, mais son esprit n'était plus apte à prendre de quelconque décision et c'est pas automatisme qu'il se leva, frissonnant au contact de ses pieds nus contre le sol frais.

Il ne portait qu'un simple t-shirt et un bermuda, rien de bien descend ni de très chaud. Mais en toute honnêteté il ne remarqua même pas sa tenue, se concentrant plutôt sur la douleur qui traversait son corps, essayant de faire un pas après l'autre sans s'écrouler. 

A pas feutrés il s'avança tout en frôlant les murs. Son regard s'attarda légèrement sur ce qui l'entourait, sur ses couloirs à la fois si familier et tellement différents ... Le château de son enfance, celui où il avait vécu et grandit avec son frère.

Il baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir du regard cet endroit, incapable de se remémorer de soit-disant 'bon souvenirs' sans ressentir ce pincement à l'âme, cette douleur dans son thorax. 

Il renifla doucement, passa fébrilement son bras sur ses yeux gonflés de peur de pleurer une nouvelle fois. Il n'en pouvait plus de craquer, de sangloter pour rien ... 

Il se traîna piteusement jusqu'à la cuisine, se repérant avec difficulté. La nuit était tombée, ne rendant le lieu que plus sombre et terrifiant, mais ce n'était rien pour Dream. Ce n'était rien après le lieu de ténèbres où son esprit avait été enfermé pendant cette semaine de coma.

Un soupir lui échappa, lasse et difficile, tirant légèrement sur sa gorge irritée. Il parvint, après un trajet interminable, jusqu'à la porte des cuisines. Mais alors qu'il allait y entrer, il se figea dans l'embrasure.

Ce fut d'abord des sentiments violents, douloureux, qui le frappèrent de plein fouet. Des sentiments négatifs mêlant rancœur, regret, colère et amertume. Des sentiments chaotiques, mais suffisamment maitrisés pour ne pas être projetés au-delà d'un certain périmètre, comme si la personne qui les dégageait ne souhaitait pas qu'on les ressente. Ne souhaitait pas que  **Nightmare** les ressente.

Dream osa enfin relever les yeux, fébrile, touché par cette souffrance inconnue ... et son regard tomba sur Dust. Dust qui se trouvait assit à la table, le visage plongé dans ses mains, tremblotant et sanglotant, murmurant des 'désolé, je suis désolé' entrecoupés d'une respiration forte, de tentatives veine pour se contenir.

Dream ne sût quoi faire. Il hésita à faire demi-tour, faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu, rien entendu, de peur d'embarrasser son homologue ... mais sa détresse l'empêchait de bouger, de l'abandonner à son sort.

**[ Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi ]**

« Dust ... »

L'autre sursauta violemment, resta pétrifié à l'entente de cette frêle voix. Il ne se retourna pas vers lui, sûrement par honte d'être surpris dans un tel moment.

Dream n'insista pas. Il ne dit plus un mot. Il fit simplement un pas, puis un autre, et encore un avant d'arriver à la hauteur de la table, de prendre place à côté de l'autre squelette. Il ne le regarda pas, il ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il l'avait vu pleurer. Mais doucement, délicatement, il glissa sa main sur le meuble en bois, atteignit le bras de Dust et tira légèrement dessus. 

Il ne rencontra aucune résistance. Sûrement prenait-il le tueur au dépourvu.

**[ Il glissa sa main dans la sienne ]**

**[ Entrelaça doucement leurs phalanges ]**

Dust frissonna, confus par cette chaleur qui s'insinua en lui, qui balaya cette terreur qui tiraillait son âme. Il observa timidement Dream qui avait baissé les yeux et enfin, enfin il comprit : pour la première fois de sa vie il avait affaire à l'aura chaleureuse du petit gardien, cette aura aux antipodes de celle de NIghtmare. Une aura délicate, aussi tendre que de la guimauve, qui l'enveloppait avec amour et lui donnait cette impression de flotter sur un nuage, d'être débarrassé de ses soucis ne serait-ce que pendant un temps ... 

**[ Il comprenait mieux pourquoi certaines personnes en devenait dingue ... ]**

Dust se fit plus perplexe. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus en proie à sa crise de larme, il était plus apte à réfléchir convenablement, et cette situation l'étonnait. Il resserra le contact avec la main du plus jeune, l'examinant du regard avec curiosité :

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu devrais t'occuper de toi avant de te soucier des autres. »

Dream releva la tête, la mine stupéfaite, dépourvu par son commentaire.

« Mais ... tu n'allais pas bien ... »

Dust fronça les sourcils :

« Et alors ? Tu comptes moins que les autres ? 

\- ... Je .... »

__ _ Oui _ . Son regard criait  _ oui _ , son corps criait  _ oui _ , sa panique criait  _ oui _ . Son être entier hurlait que  _ OUI _ ,  _ Oui  _ il comptait moins que les autres ! 

Et Dust fut frappé par ce regard fébrile, par ce petit squelette terrifié et apeuré, ce petit squelette innocent qui, malgré son anxiété et sa souffrance, était venu le réconforter et le soutenir. Ce petit gardien qu'il redécouvrait, non pas comme un gamin naïf qui ne connaissait rien de la vrai vie, mais comme un jeune adulte blessé qui essayait de garder la tête haute.

Dust ne ressentit plus l'aura chaleureuse. Il ne ressentit qu'une étreinte glaciale, un pique foudroyant son âme. Il serra les dents.

Il tira Dream contre lui.

« ... Il serait temps de penser à toi, petit gardien. »

Le petit rêve écarquilla les yeux. Cette étreinte étrangement familière avait quelque chose de différent, différent de ce qu'avait pu lui offrir Nightmare plus tôt. Quelque chose se rompit dans sa gorge, le poussa à craquer,  **encore** , le poussa à pleurer,  **encore** ... Il enfouit son visage contre le torse du plus grand, vint à se serrer contre lui, à le saisir comme il se serait agrippé à une bouée de sauvetage. 

Il ne tenta plus de refouler ses sanglots. Dust n'essaya pas une seule fois de le calmer.

Ils restèrent simplement, longuement, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, dans la cuisine déserte.


	7. [Ce doux songe que je me dois de protéger]

_ « Comment pourrait-on être ami, tu n'as même pas d'âme. » _

Ses phalanges se crispèrent sur son écharpe froissée, comme une maigre tentative de trouver du réconfort. Trouver du réconfort dans ce bout de tissu qu'il traînait depuis tant d'années, auquel il croyait être attaché. Mais ... 

_ « Tu n'as même pas d'âme. » _

Y était-il vraiment attaché ? Où ne voyait-il qu'en cette écharpe un moyen de se protéger, d'être à l'abri du froid tout en ayant un support pour noter ses pensées, ses idées qu'il oubliait si vite à cause de sa mémoire courte.

_ « Tu n'as même pas d'âme. » _

Ink glissa sa main sur son torse, agrippa son t-shirt à l'endroit-même où aurait dû se trouver une âme. Mais il n'y avait rien. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu.

_ « Tu n'as même pas d'âme. » _

Qu'avait-il pensé de Dream toutes ses années ? Qu'avait-il pensé de Blue, de Error ? Tout ceci n'était-il qu'un mensonge ? S'il ne pouvait même plus se fier à lui-même, vers quel point devait-il se tourner, de quoi pouvait-il être sûr ?

«  _ Comment pourrait-on être ami _ »

Ils n'avaient jamais été amis. Ils ne l'avaient jamais été, vraiment ? Ink ... avait mentit à Dream ? C'était mentit à lui même ? 

Il tourna la tête, observa son reflet pâle dans la vitre de la fenêtre, cette fenêtre qui se situait dans la chambre que Nightmare avait bien voulu lui prêter. Il paraissait bien pathétique, le Créateur. Ce Créateur médiocre incapable de protéger ses proches. Comment pouvait-il clamer protéger le multiverse après cela ? Comment osait-il marcher la tête haute après son échec cuisant envers Dream, après son incapacité à le maintenir heureux et en bonne santé ?

_ « Comment pourrait-on être ami,  _ **_tu n'as même pas d'âme_ ** _.» _

Il vit son reflet se déformer, grimacer de douleur, et n'échappa à cette vision que par l'intervention de sa vision devenue trouble, de ses larmes de culpabilité qui étaient venu noyer son visage dans des sanglots silencieux, des sanglots qui le poussèrent à fermer les yeux, à enfouir son visage dans son écharpe, comme pour se cacher, se dissimuler du monde extérieur. Créer une carapace, un gouffre entre lui et les autres, garder la brûlure qui lui vrillait le corps sous silence.

Et pleurer. Pleurer comme un enfant, fébrile et incapable.

« Ink. »

Il sursauta, se pétrifia, n'osa plus faire le moindre mouvement. Cette voix glitché qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille s'était faite entendre dans son dos, froide et amer. Cette voix qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre aujourd'hui, en ce moment, alors qu'il laissait ressortir sa faiblesse.

Ink serra les dents, silencieux, son écharpe trempée par ses larmes.

Il frissonna.

Il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'enlacer doucement par derrière, le tirer délicatement contre un torse familier, le serrer avec possessivité et réconfort, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte chaude, un cocon de douceur.

« ... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Ink n'expliqua rien. Il ne pouvait rien dire, il ne pouvait pas accuser Dream. Il ne pouvait pas reporter la faute sur le gardien des songes, mais il connaissait Error et sa manière de s'emporter. Il savait que son contraire en voudrait au gardien, qu'il le ferait payer. Mais Dream ne méritait sûrement pas ça, encore moins dans une telle situation.

Alors, pour toute réponse, le Créateur lâcha doucement son écharpe, se retourna lentement vers l'autre squelette sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. Il se lova dans ses bras, dissimula son visage dans son cou, et craqua pour de bon.

Il pleura à chaudes larmes, laissant résonner ses gémissements emplis de regrets, et Error le serra plus fort. Error ne le lâcha à aucun moment.

* * *

Dust s'appuya un peu plus contre le mur, surveillant silencieux le corps assoupit de Dream. Ce corps qui lui paraissait à deux doigts de voler en éclat malgré les soins qu'on y avait appliqué. Parce que Dream n'avait pas besoin de bandages, de compresses ou d'une quelconque magie de soin.   
Dream avait seulement besoin de soutient. De soutient et d'attention. Et Dust se sentait rebuté à l'idée que personne n'y avait jamais songé, comme si tout le monde avait pris pour acquis que le gardien des songes n'avait besoin de personne, que c'était les autres qui avaient besoin de lui.

Il pesta, troublé et confus dans ses sentiments. 

  
Il aimait Nightmare comme un ami, un frère même. Le maître des cauchemars avait sût lui révéler une partie plus douce et aimante de lui, une partie que Dust s'était empressé d'apprécier et de protéger. Une partie qui l'avait aidé à reprendre espoir, à s'ouvrir lui même aux autres Bad Sanses, à y voir une famille. Et il savait que Horror, Killer et Cross n'en pensaient pas moins. 

  
Mais merde .... Nightmare avait dépassé les bornes ... et Dust ne pouvait pas entièrement le blâmer. Après tout, il aurait pu s'interposer et tenter d'arrêter son maître, il aurait pu soutenir Dream et l'aider à s'évader. Mais à la place il était resté là, à ricaner face aux tortures physiques et psychologiques, à se moquer de ce gardien des songes qu'il trouvait bien pathétique.

Et ces souvenirs lui serrèrent l'âme. C'était donc ça, la culpabilité et les remords ? Oh, Dust connaissait si bien ces terribles sentiments. Ces sentiments qui l'assaillaient depuis qu'il avait tué ses amis, qu'il avait tué son frère, tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rien, rien du tout. Rien que pour laisser son monde dévasté et désert, seulement emplie de poussière.

Quelle cruelle ironie. 

Dust avait eut l'espoir fou de devenir un véritable monstre, le genre à ne plus rien ressentir, ne plus rien penser. Juste prendre du plaisir dans la tuerie, la barbarie. Juste se laisser aller à ses pulsions et oublier ses actes l'instant suivant.

Mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Les souvenirs restaient la, ancrés profondément dans son esprit, dans ses os, dans son âme. Ancré dans ses pupilles, ancrés dans son L.O.V.E. Ses souvenirs qui le maintenaient éveillés trop de fois, qui le poussaient à faire des nuits blanches, qui le poussaient à pleurer seul dans la cuisine en s'adressant à son frère fantomatique, son frère qui n'était plus que le fruit de son imagination.

« Dust.... »

Il sursauta, releva les yeux vers Dream. Mais celui ci dormait toujours à point fermé, à la différence qu'il avait doucement froncé les sourcils. Le tueur eut presque un sourire attendrit : même dans son sommeil, le gardien ressentait ses émotions négatives ? Même dans cet état, il continuait de s'en faire pour lui ?

« Tout va bien petit gardien .... »

Il lui caressa délicatement le crâne, le couvrant d'un doux regard, avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'éloigner. Il ne souhaitait pas lui imposer ses mauvaises émotions ...   
Il parvint dans le salon et vint s'avachir dans le canapé, y rejoignant Horror qui bouquinait tranquillement. Il y eut un court silence entre eux, avant que le cannibale ne lève les yeux de son livre : 

« Alors, comment il va ?   
\- Mal. Blessé et épuisé. Faut vraiment qu'il se repose.   
\- T'as commencé à aimé ton rôle de nounou ? »

Ce qui s'apparentait à une vanne fut pris très au sérieux par Dust, qui appuya son menton sur sa main tout en regardant dans le vague.

« ... Il me rappelle Papyrus. Jeune et innocent, essayant de soutenir les autres malgré sa faiblesse. »

Horror se crispa, l'âme serrée. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire son camarade. Et Dust enchaîna :

« Je veux l'aider. Vraiment l'aider. »

L'autre ne sût quoi dire, hocha simplement la tête.   
Le silence s'abattit à nouveau.

* * *

Dream ouvrit les yeux pour se réveiller comme à chaque fois dans cette chambre qui n'était pas la sienne, cette chambre à laquelle il peinait à s'habituer. Mais elle était agréable, cette chambre. Alors il ne sonne plaignait pas, profitant simplement des rayons de lumière qui filtraient au travers des volets.

Le jeune squelette se sentait étrange, dans une sorte d'état second. Ce genre d'état lorsqu'on a pas assez dormir pour être reposé, mais où on a trop dormit pour être réellement fatigué. Ce genre d'entre deux étrange et inqualifiable.

Il se frotta les yeux, bailla doucement, et pris le temps d'humer l'air. Une odeur capta son attention, une odeur qui tranchait avec l'odeur de fraîcheur et de propreté. Il tourna la tête avec curiosité, vit un nouveau plateau posé sur sa table de chevet et s'étonna : il n'y avait que des pâtisseries, allant du pain au chocolat jusqu'à la tarte aux pommes. La quantité était bien trop grande pour son pauvre petit ventre mais il se sentit néanmoins salivé.

Timidement il attrapa une part de gâteau au chocolat et croqua une bouchée. La saveur s'insinua dans sa bouche et se déversa sur son palet, le faisant frémir de plaisir. Il s'empressa de reprendre une bouchée, puis une autre, et en quelques minutes la part était achevée. Ne restait plus que quelques traces sur ses phalanges, seules preuves de son méfait, qu'il s'empressa d'effacer par d'habile coups de langues.

« Ça a l'air de te plaire. »

Il hoqueta, tourna la tête vers l'embrasure de la porte et s'empourpra d'embarras à la vue de Dust. Celui ci s'approcha, un léger sourire aux dents :

« Horror ne savait pas trop ce que tu aimais, il a donc fait un peu de tout. Ne te force pas à finir. »

Le gardien hocha timidement la tête avant de baisser les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de l'autre. Mais il se sentait déjà plus à l'aise en sa présence qu'avec celle de Nightmare. 

Il couina soudain en sentant une main se poser sur sa tête et lui caresser doucement. S'il fut d'abord méfiant, Dream se laissa bien vite aller à cet agréable contact, l'intensifiant même en osant s'y frotter.    
Dust déglutit. Le jeune gardien ressemblait presque à un petit chaton dans son attitude, il pouvait presque l'entendre ronronner de plaisir sous ses phalanges.   
Embarrassé, il détourna le regard sans pour autant chercher à s'écarter. Il n'avait plus l'habitude d'être celui qui donnait du réconfort ...

Il y eut de timides coups à la porte, ce qui surpris les deux squelettes qui s'éloignèrent brusquement, comme pris en faute. Le visage rougit, ils portèrent leur attention sur l'entrée, là où se tenait un Horror visiblement amusé.

« Hey Dust, je t'attends moi. »

Le concerné grogna :

« Ah ouai c'est vrai ... »

Dream les regarda timidement, confus :

« Vous partez quelque part...?   
\- Ouai, répondit Horror. On va rendre visite à Lust.    
\- Il ne vivait pas au château ?    
\- Si mais il a quitté les bad sanses il y a quelque temps, pour reprendre une vie 'normale'. On continue de le voir quand même. »

Le jeune gardien s'en étonna. Même en sachant que les Bad Sanses étaient proches, ils ne pensaient pas qu'il garderaient ainsi contact entre eux. Ça lui fit chaud au cœur : Lust émettait bien plus d'émotions positives qu'avant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi maintenant. Trouver des gens qui ne le dénigraient pas pour ses chaleurs perpétuelles avait dû grandement aider le squelette mauve.

Dream offrit un adorable sourire à ses deux camarades:

« Amusez vous bien alors. »

Ce qui pétrifia Dust et Horror, leurs visages prenant une belle teinte rouge alors qu'ils se demandaient comment diable ce petit pouvait être aussi .... aussi .... il n'y avait pas le moindre adjectif pour le qualifier. Mignon était un véritable euphémisme pour décrire Dream !   
Dust échangea un regard avec le cannibale avant de se racler la gorge :

« ... Mm.. tu veux venir avec nous ? »

Le gardien écarquilla les yeux. Venir avec ... eux ? Sortir enfin de ce château lugubre dans lequel il était enfermé depuis des jours, renouer avec le soleil, se sentir de nouveau libre ? Il aurait aimé, il aurait tant aimé ....    
Mais il n'avait pas oublier les mots de son frère.

«  _ Je te sers de 'catalyseur'. Ça marche seulement si tu es à proximité de moi. » _

Il ne pouvait pas quitter le château, autrement la corruption risquait de le gagner. La corruption risquait de le transformer, de le faire devenir comme Shattered ... ou même son frère. Et si cela venait à arriver, il mettrait encore les autres en danger. Il blesserait une nouvelle fois.    
Il ne le voulait pas.

« Non, c'est bon ... »

Il avait baissé les yeux, s'attirant les regards inquiets des deux autres. Dust insista :

« Dream tu peux...   
\- Ne te force pas, le coupa gardien. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'apporter ta pitié. Je suis très bien ici. »

Car après tout, c'était bien la raison pour laquelle il lui proposait de venir, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait pitié de lui. Il avait pitié de ce gamin qui s'était mit à pleurer dans ses bras, trop fébrile pour ne serait-ce que marcher correctement. Il avait pitié de cet être qui servait de frère au maître des cauchemars, pitié de ce gardien incapable de faire correctement son travail. 

« Dream... »

Il hoqueta, tourna le dos aux deux autres de peur de leur montrer ses larmes. Mais c'était trop tard, ils avaient vu. Ils avaient vu cette grimace d'amertume, ses larmes de rages, qui étaient venues une nouvelle fois défaire son visage.

« Dust, Horror. »

Le trio se figea de terreur. Horror et Dust se retournèrent vivement, mal à l'aise. La dernière chose qu'ils souhaitaient à ce moment là venait de se produire : Nightmare se trouvait derrière eux, aussi terrifiant qu'à son habitude, et fusillait ses deux subordonnés du regard. Mais bien vite il repporta son attention sur son frère qui lui faisait dos et son expression vint à s'adoucir.

« ... Je vous accompagne à UnderLust. »

Dream fut le premier à réagir, se retournant brusquement avec une expression livide :

« Q... Quoi ? Mais si tu y vas ...

\- Tu viens avec nous, prépare toi. »

Nightmare repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant les trois autres avec une expression stupéfaites, notamment Dream qui ne savait pas comment accueillir cette nouvelle. 

Horror se tourna vers lui :

« Tu as des vêtements dans les placards. Prends ce que tu veux. »

Sur ce il partit à son tour et Dusty lui emboita le pas. Du moins, avant de se stopper dans l'embrasure de la porte, s'adressant à Dream sans le regarder :

« Je n'ai jamais eu pitié de toi, petit gardien. »

Et le jeune squelette resta une nouvelle fois seul, confus par cette attention et cette gentillesse qu'on lui donnait soudainement.

Il se décida à quitter le lit après quelques minutes, de peur de faire attendre les trois squelettes. Il ne souhaitait pas s'attirer leur foudre en mettant trop de temps, qui c'est ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire ? Mais après cette matinée, il voyait mal Dust et Horror s'en prendre à lui. Mais pouvait-il vraiment l'affirmer ? Il ne les connaissait pas suffisamment, il ne pouvait pas savoir si ... s'ils étaient vraiment gentil avec lui. Et concernant Nightmare, ce n'était pas mieux. L'attitude de son frère ne faisait plus sens pour lui : un coup il le blessait, puis il le sauvait, puis il l'engueulait, puis il le câlinait ... 

Dream secoua la tête. Il se perdait dans ses pensées, ne perdant que plus de temps. Il vint à s'approcher du placard qu'il ouvrit prudemment, jeta un oeil timide à l'intérieur, et son âme manqua un battement. Il ouvrit plus grand encore les portes, afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur les tenues, ses tenues qu'il ne croyait jamais revoir. Ses tenues qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille même si cela faisait des années qu'il ne les avait plus revu.

C'était les tenues de son frère avant sa corruption. Des tenues magiques qui avaient grandit avec le temps, afin d'être toujours adaptées à leur porteur. 

Dream attrapa fébrilement une chemise bleu nuit, frémit au contact de la soie, cette soie si douce qu'il avait pour habitude de toucher lorsqu'il était petit. Il n'eut pas la moindre hésitation lorsqu'il l'a revêtit, abandonnant ses vêtements de fortunes sur le lit. Il saisit ensuite un pantalon mauve qu'il mit en plus d'une veste de la même couleur.  Ainsi habillé, il se sentait ... étrange. Il ne pouvait pas se regarder correctement, l'absence de miroir ne l'aidant en rien, mais il savait qu'en cet instant, n'importe qui aurait pu le confondre avec le Nightmare d'autrefois. N'importe qui ayant vu son frère lorsqu'il n'était pas corrompu. 

Mais toutes ces personnes étaient mortes. Seul Dream pouvait encore rappeler de cette époque.

Il agrippa la veste en tremblant, la serrant à l'emplacement de son âme. Comment réagirait Nightmare en le voyant ?

Il se figea soudain, l'incompréhension se lisant sur ses traits. Maintenant qu'il y pensait ... Pourquoi y avait-il les vêtements de Nightmare dans cette chambre ? 

Il se retourna, balaya la pièce du regard comme à chaque fois. Si on exceptait ces vêtements, il n'y avait aucune affaire personnelle ici, rien pouvant attester que cette pièce appartenait à quelqu'un. Cela ressemblait à une simple chambre inoccupée, qu'on réservait pour les invités. Mais alors ... pourquoi avait-il cette étrange sensation ?

« Tu es prêt ? »

Il sursauta, regarda Horror qui venait de revenir dans la chambre. Il y eut un bref silence pendant lequel le cannibale le jaugea du regard, visiblement étonné, avant de reprendre la parole :

« Whoua, c'est bizarre de te voir habillé aussi sombrement. Mais ça te va bien. »

Il se rapprocha de lui et tendit soudain un objet. Un objet très familier à Dream : sa couronne.

« Elle était abîmée, expliqua Horror. Mais Cross a réussi à la réparer. »

Le gardien se crispa. Il baissa ses yeux sur l'objet, la regarda comme s'il l'a découvrait pour la première fois, avant de détourner les yeux :

« ... Je n'en veux plus. »

Horror ne cacha pas son étonnement mais, quand bien même il aurait voulut insister, la mine défaite de Dream le fit taire. Il soupira et haussa les épaules :

« Okay, comme tu veux. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, les autres nous attendent. »

Dream hocha la tête et quitta la pièce en premier. Horror fit mine de le suivre mais s'interrompit dans son mouvement. Il posa délicatement la couronne sur la table de chevet, priant pour que le petit squelette ne le prenne pas mal.

Après tout, cette couronne représentait beaucoup de choses aux yeux du gardien. Bien trop de choses ...


	8. [ Je ne sais ce que je préfère entre souffrir et mourir ]

Underlust n'était pas le lieu le plus agréable à vivre, Dream l'avait toujours su. Les signes étaient multiples : beaucoup de négativité provenait de ce monde, et les rêves des habitants étaient ... difficiles à regarder. Très difficile. Le jeune gardien s'était déjà retrouvé à donner des rêves que lui même ne souhaitait pas décrire, tant il avait honte de ce qu'il avait créé. Mais il avait continué à donner naissance à des rêves qu'il détestait, tout simplement car cela rendait heureux d'autres personnes. Des personnes qui ne méritaient peut être pas de l'être en fin de compte ... 

Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne pouvait pas penser ainsi. Tout le monde méritait d'être heureux. N'est-ce pas ? Qu'était-il censé en penser maintenant ... ? Maintenant qu'il s'était confronté à la dure réalité ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne voulait plus savoir. Il ne voulait plus retourner dans les rêves de quiconque avant un moment, et encore moins les rêves des habitants de Undertlust.

Et Underlust était pire que ce qu'il imaginait. Ink l'avait mis en garde plusieurs fois, lui disant de ne pas s'y rendre physiquement car cela pouvait mal tourner, et Dream lui avait obéit sans hésiter, estimant qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas besoin de mettre les pieds là-bas, qu'entrer dans les rêves étaient largement suffisamment.

Oui, il aurait dû se contenter des rêves ... 

Les rues étaient bondées, bondées de monstres qui riaient bruyamment, bousculaient sans daigner s'excuser, empestaient l'alcool, la cigarette et la drogue. Tout cela mêlé donnait un certain mal de tête au pauvre Dream qui peinait à suivre la marche, cherchant des yeux Dust, Horror ou Nightmare, de peur de se perdre dans cette foule oppressante.

Mais il ne les voyait plus. La panique s'empara de lui alors qu'il tournait la tête de tous les côtés, ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu les perdre aussi vite. Il essaya de se concentrer sur leur magie mais se retrouva dissipé quand on le heurta une nouvelle fois. Il grimaça, la douleur de son bras se réveillant, n'intensifiant qu'un peu plus son angoisse, et il crû craquer lorsqu'une main baladeuse vint glisser sur son fessier.

Mais cette main ne resta pas longtemps : son possesseur hurla de terreur, s'écroulant au sol en gémissant de douleur, se tenant son bras qui venait d'être rompu dans un angle parfaitement anormal. Dream retint son souffle, apeuré ... avant de sentir une main familière lui saisir le bras. Il se retourna vers son frère qui l'avait rejoint et qui fusillait le monstre blessé du regard :

« Ne t'éloigne pas de moi. »

Il le tira dans la foule, parvenant à les extirper de là pour parvenir dans une ruelle plus calme où les attendait Dust et Horror. Nightmare s'arrêta, se tourna vers Dream qu'il examina minutieusement, de peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de plus grave que cette main baladeuse.

« Ca va aller Dream ? » interrogea doucement Horror. 

L'interpellé hocha fébrilement la tête, mais il n'était clairement pas bien dans ce monde de débauche. Nightmare lança un regard à Dust, un regard hésitant qui se comprenait par 'je ne sais pas quoi faire, aide moi'. Dust s'approcha à son tour de Dream et posa délicatement une main sur sa tête, lui caressant gentiment avec un sourire réconfortant :

« Ne t'en fais pas, le reste de la soirée va être bien différent.»

Il vint à lui prendre la main et l'entraina à sa suite, en direction d'une maison plutôt reculée, loin de l'agitation de la ville. Nightmare retint un grognement : il souhaitait que Dust l'aide, mais il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier cette étrange proximité entre lui et son frère.

Horror fut le premier à toquer à la maison, un sourire immense venant apparaître sur son visage alors que des bruits de pas précipités se faisaient entendre à l'intérieur de la demeure. Dream s'étonna, regarda avec curiosité l'attitude du cannibale, ressentant la joie et l'excitation qui grimpaient à une vitesse folle en lui ...

Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre, lui faisant atteindre le point culminant.

Lust de jeta hors de la maison, en plein dans les bras de Horror, le faisant tomber à la renverse et s'écrouler dans la neige, sous les yeux ébahis de Dream.

Un grand éclat de rire résonna, un rire doux et cristallin. Lust se redressa, rayonnant de joie, à quatre pattes sur Horror qu'il dévorait du regard :

« Bonsoir chéri, tu es en retard ! »

Le sourire de Horror se fit bien plus grand et il se releva brusquement, prenant dans ses bras le squelette mauve qu'il fit tourner tout en le serrant contre lui :

« Plum ! Tu m'as manqué ! »

Le concerné rit encore et vint l'embrasser passionnément. 

Dream écarquilla les yeux. Il regarda Dust qui baillait, visiblement habitué à un tel spectacle, avant de se tourner vers Nightmare qui détournait le regard avec un certain malaise, puis il revint sur Horror et Lust qui achevaient de s'embrasser.

« V ... Vous ... ? » bégaya-t-il timidement sans savoir quoi dire.

Plum se retourna vers lui et ouvrit grand les yeux :

« Dream ?! Whoua, je ne t'avais pas reconnu ! »

Mais sa mine se fit soudain bien plus inquiète. Avec confusion, il observa les bad sanses :

« Hum ... Attendez, j'ai été mis au courant de rien ... Vous l'avez encore enlevé ? J'avais dis que je ne participais plus à vos plans ! 

\- On ne l'a pas enlevé, lui répondit Horror. Il y a eu ... quelques soucis. 

\- Des soucis qui ne te concerne pas. » coupa froidement Nightmare avant de se rendre dans la maison.

Lust haussa un sourcil, regarda une nouvelle fois Dream qui était venu à se recroqueviller derrière Dust, tremblant. La fragilité du gardien des rêves le frappa immédiatement, lui serrant l'âme plus que de raison. Il vint à s'approcher de lui doucement et aborda un sourire tendre :

« J'espère que ces imbéciles ne te traitent pas trop mal ... En tout cas tu es le bienvenue chez moi !»

Dream hésita un petit moment avant de finalement s'écarter de Dust, pour rendre un sourire fébrile à Plum qui était encore plus gentil que dans ses souvenirs. Ils finirent par tous entrer dans la demeure et la gardien se sentit bien plus à son aise. 

Cette maison n'avait rien à voir avec l'extérieur, ni même avec le château de son frère. C'était un lieu où flottait une agréable odeur de fleur et où se mêlaient des couleurs chaudes. Le sol était chauffé, un apéritif était disposé sur la table basse devant la télé et cette même télé diffusait en fond sonore les clips musicaux du multiverse.

Dream laissa échapper un soupir d'aise, se relaxant complètement dans cette ambiance tranquille. Il frissonna cependant lorsque Dust posa une main sur son épaule :

« Tu viens t'assoir ? »

Il hocha doucement la tête et laissa le plus grand l'entrainer vers le canapé où ils s'installèrent tout les deux, tandis que Nightmare s'installait dans un fauteuil en retrait et que Horror et Lust se rendaient dans la cuisine. 

Dream riva immédiatement ses yeux sur l'écran de la télévision, de peur de croiser leur regard de son frère. Mais celui-ci se faisait lourd sur les épaules fébriles du petit rêve. Un regard intense, trop intense, qui ne le quittait pas, qui l'analysait, qui lui donnait une sensation de brûlure désagréable.

Non, Dream ne comprenait pas ce soudain intérêt pour sa personne, cette attention toute particulière que son frère avait à son égard depuis sa ... crise. Non, il ne comprenait pas comment le prince des cauchemars avait soudainement pu changer d'attitude, cherchant à le protéger des autres dangers. Quoiqu'en fin de compte, ce n'était pas si surprenant : Nightmare était possessif. Peut être souhaitait-il protéger Dream seulement parce qu'il aspirait à le tuer de ses propres mains ?

Mais dans ce cas-ci, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait avant ? Par pitié, culpabilité ? Quelle vulgaire plaisanterie, le prince des cauchemars qui venait en aide au gardien des bons sentiments ...

Mais quels bons sentiments, alors que lui-même ne parvenait plus à en ressentir ?

La main de Dust fit une nouvelle fois sursauter. S'arrachant à ses pensées, il se retourna vers son voisin qui le couvrait d'un regard sérieux. Beaucoup trop sérieux. Comme s'il parvenait à deviner ses pensées les plus profondes. 

Dream en frissonna, voulut s'écarter de lui mais se retint. Il se retint quand son camarade lui tendit un verre, lui offrit un très léger sourire. Il avala sa salive, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce sourire lui faisait un tel effet, une telle sensation de chaleur dans le ventre.

Il accepta le verre fébrilement, ne se posa pas la moindre question quand il prit lentement une gorgée.

Le goût de l'alcool le crispa. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il détestait ça. Ce goût bien trop amer, bien trop fort, qui lui faisait tourner la tête d'une manière bien désagréable. Il l'évitait autant que possible habituellement, mais ce soir ... ce soir il se permit de prendre une autre gorgée, puis une troisième.

Il laissa le liquide s'écouler dans sa gorge, le brûler doucement de l'intérieur.

Mais cette souffrance était si minime comparée à celle qu'on lui infligeait jusque là ... Si minime qu'elle en devenait presque un plaisir. Comme si l'esprit du petit rêve se moquait, prenait de haut cette souffrance qui n'en était pas vraiment une, comme si elle ricanait un "Ahah, j'ai connu pire, tu ne m'auras pas !"

Pris d'une envie de défier cette douleur, de prendre de haut ses limites, il termina son verre en une ultime gorgée, pour retendre le récipient vers Dust avec un regard qui signifiait "J'en veux encore".

Dust le jaugea un instant du regard avant que son sourire ne s'agrandisse. Il resservit son jeune camarade avec grand plaisir, ignorant le regard menaçant que Nightmare portait sur lui.

L'esprit de Dream s'embruma rapidement. Il n'avait plus réellement conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui, ne comprenait que vaguement que Horror et Lust étaient revenus dans le salon et discutaient avec Dust, échangeant des mots que le gardien ne saisissait pas, riant certaine fois sans quand Dream en soit pleinement certain.

Le gardien des bonnes émotions se laissa simplement aller dans le canapé, savourant son troisième verre de cet alcool dont il n'avait pas le nom, mais qui semblait lui faire un bien fou à chacune de ses gorgée. 

Quand il eut finit ce troisième verre, il eut l'impression de flotter, comme devenu plus léger. Il tendit son verre devant lui, vers la silhouette qu'il reconnaissait comme étant celle de Dust. Il aimait bien Dust. Dust était gentil, très gentil ... La preuve était que Dust le resservit une quatrième fois, et c'est dans un rire incontrôlé que Dream bu cul sec son nouveau breuvage.

Nightmare fronça les sourcils :

« Dust, ne le resserre plus. »

Mais son subordonné l'ignora pour servir un cinquième verre. Les tentacules du prince négatif s'agitèrent nerveusement alors que leur propriétaire se crispait un peu plus, n'appréciant pas la lueur qu'il percevait dans le regard de Dust. Une lueur de colère et de défi, comme si l'autre cherchait à le pousser à bout.

« Dream a le droit de s'amuser au même titre que nous. » répondit simplement Dust.

Mais ce n'était pas le fond de sa pensée, Nightmare le savait. Il connaissait son subordonné : même lui n'était pas assez vicieux pour oser saouler quelqu'un contre son gré.

« Tu trouves qu'il s'amuse ? répliqua le maître. Il est au bord du gouffre, et tu l'y enfonce encore plus en le servant de cette manière ! 

\- Et alors, cela vous importe-t-il ? C'est pourtant vous qui cherchiez à le détruire. » 

Nightmare se figea, au même titre qu'Horror et Lust. Ces deux derniers n'avaient plus dit un mot en s'apercevant de la tension entre leurs deux camarades, et la dernière réplique de Dust avait achevé de glacé l'ambiance.

Les appendices de Nightmare s'agitèrent un peu plus. 

« Oui, je cherchais à le détruire. 

\- C'est vous qui l'avez poussé à bout. »

Une autre claque pour le prince des cauchemars qui se retrouvait de plus en plus confus et agacé par l'attitude de son sbire. Que recherchait Dust au juste ? Il souhaitait le faire regretter, le foutre face à ses erreurs alors qu'il SAVAIT que Nightmare était déjà en proie à une profonde culpabilité, une haine et une colère en vers lui-même ? Et quel intérêt de faire boire Dream ? Etait-ce pour préserver le jeune gardien, que celui-ci ne prenne pas conscience de leur échange brutal ? 

Quand bien même ce serait le cas, Nightmare ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Dram boire en sachant que son frère détestait ça. En sachant que son frère irait sans doute beaucoup plus mal le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveillerait avec une gueule de bois insupportable et un profond regret de s'être laissé aller.

Car Dream n'aimait pas se laisser aller. On ne lui avait jamais appris à ce détendre, à lâcher prise, à penser à lui et non à ses responsabilités.

« Je le ramène. » lâcha froidement Nightmare en se levant, récupérant dans ses tentacules son jumeau qui peinait à garder les yeux ouverts, complètement épuisé par l'alcool qui lui avait drainé le peu d'énergie qu'il possédait.

Dust resta silencieux, peu enclin à enclencher une bagarre qu'il était sûr de perdre dans une demeure qui n'était pas la sienne, au risque d'en plus blessé le petit rêve qui somnolait.

* * *

Nightmare parût dans sa chambre en un claquement de doigt. Si le trajet retour s'était fait sans le moindre problème, l'arrivée dans sa demeure changea le comportement de son frère : Dream se mit à gesticuler avec véhémence, tentant d'échapper aux tentacules qui le maintenaient fermement tout en gémissant plaintivement.

« Arrête ça. » pesta le maître des lieux qui n'était certainement pas d'humeur à gérer un caprice, tout en essayant de déshabiller son frère pour le mettre au lit.

Dream gigota de plus belle, n'émettant rien d'autre que des couinements et des semblants de phrases incompréhensibles. Ses yeux voilés par l'alcool ne semblait même pas distinguer où il se trouvait, ni avec qui, mais il était clair qu'il n'appréciait pas être privé de ses mouvements.

Nightmare soupira encore, comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait à rien avec cette méthode. Il se décida à lâcher son jumeau - plus ou moins doucement - sur le lit, avant que celui-ci ne geigne et ne se roule en boule dans la couverture. Le prince des cauchemars haussa un sourcil perplexe, rangeant ses tentacules pour s'approcher du lit :

« Dream ? »

Un autre couinement. Cette fois, le maître des lieux eut un pincement au coeur, notamment en voyant son frère trembler sous la couette. Il était terrifié. Terrifié par la présence de Nightmare, même si celui-ci ne lui faisait rien. 

Le prince de la négativité vint doucement s'assoir sur le lit, posa une main sur le dos de son frère qu'il devinait à travers la couette :

« Dream, il faut te mettre en pyjama. Tu ne peux pas dormir comme ça. »

Court silence pendant lequel Nightmare frotta lentement le dos de son cadet, dans une timide tentative de le calmer. Finalement, Dream ressortit son visage, lançant un regard brumeux à son frère, avant de simplement s'extirper de la couverture pour se retrouver également assit sur le matelas. Voyant qu'il ne faisait plus le moindre geste, le maître des lieux reprit son but initial, à savoir déshabiller son frère.

Il retira la veste mauve délicatement mais ne se priva pas de la jeter au sol sans le moindre respect. La vue de ces vêtements le dégoûtait, bien plus encore lorsqu'ils étaient portés par son frère. Ces vêtements ... Ces vêtements lui rappelaient trop de souvenir, trop de choses révolues, trop choses amers qu'il préférait oublier. A dire vrai, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il les avait gardé, encore moins pourquoi il les avait laissé à Dream. 

Il retint un grognement, ne souhaitant pas faire une nouvelle frayeur à son cadet qui avait fermé les yeux, à deux doigts de s'endormir. Il laissa ses phalanges courir sur la chemise bleu, retirer un à un chaque bouton avant de la retirer pleinement, pour l'envoyer rejoindre la veste.

Et Nightmare se figea. 

Oh, il avait déjà eut l'occasion de voir le corps de son frère. De nombreuses, très nombreuses fois. Il l'avait revu quelques jours auparavant, alors qu'il le soignait et changeait ses bandages. Mais pourtant, ce soir, à la faible lueur de la lune, ce corps lui parût encore plus fragile qu'avant, comme si les os de son frère étaient devenus de la porcelaine, du verre cassable par un simple effleurement. Les blessures cicatrisaient mal, les hématomes ne partaient pas, et Nightmare se maudissait. Oh oui, il se maudissait d'être à l'origine de la plupart de ses blessures.

Ce fut un automatisme, un réflexe, que de venir glisser ses doigts sur une vieille, très vieille cicatrice, présente sur l'une de ses côtes. Un geste qui arracha un frisson au gardien des songes, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux de surprise. 

« N-Night...? »

Premier mot compréhensible de Dream. Premier mot qui figea Nightmare, le pétrifiant de stupeur. 'Night' .... le surnom que lui donnait son frère enfant. Ce surnom emplit d'amour qui témoignait de leur complicité. Ce surnom ...

« ... comment peux tu encore m'appeler comme ça...? » murmura l'être corrompu, la voix tremblante sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Son regard parcourut encore le corps blessé, alors qu'il sentait une horripilante envie de pleurer s'emparer de son âme. Ses phalanges se posèrent sur les hanches de son frère, avec une délicatesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

« ... Dream.... je suis désolé ... »

Un sanglot lui échappa bien malgré lui :

« Je suis tellement désolé ... »

Il serra les dents, fermant son œil pour ne pas laisser échapper ses larmes. Son front vint se poser contre l'épaule nu de son frère. Il resserra son emprise sur son petit corps, glissa ses mains dans son dos pour le serrer tout contre lui, pour sentir la petite âme dorée battre faiblement.

« ... tu n'aurais jamais dû subir tout ça .... tu ne méritais pas ça ....! »

Quel con il avait été, quel putain de con il avait été ! Un abruti, le pire des frères, le pire monstre du multiverse !    
Nightmare aurait sûrement continué à s'insulter pendant longtemps, aurait sûrement atteint à son intégrité physique ... si Dream ne l'avait pas arrêté, ne l'avait pas enlacé.

Le maître des lieux écarquilla les yeux. Son jumeau répondait à son étreinte avec autant de force qu'il le pouvait, non sans être parcourut de violents tremblements :

« ... N-Night.... Pleure pas Night.... »

Cette vague de gentillesse, cette attention que lui portait Dream, eut le don d'asséner un coup fatal au maître des cauchemars qui fondit en larme, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.   
En ce claire obscure étrange, Rêve et Cauchemars se mêlèrent avec une cruelle tristesse.

* * *

Nightmare ne s'était pas aperçut qu'il s'était endormit. Peut être son angoisse envers son frère l'avait bien plus épuisé qu'il ne l'aurait laissé penser, le poussant à s'assoupir avec son jumeau, à le garder contre lui tandis qu'il plongeait dans un sommeil dépourvu de songes et de cauchemars, ne lui permettant même pas d'effectuer son travail de gardien.

Non, il ne s'était pas aperçut de sa fatigue, de son esprit qui avait finit par se perdre dans les méandres de l'inconscience. Il ne s'était aperçut de rien ... jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement ne le réveil, ne l'extirpe rudement de son sommeil pour le ramener brutalement à la réalité.

Il ouvrit les yeux, les sens aux aguets, sans pour autant faire le moindre mouvement, tandis qu'il sentait ses appendices vibrer dans son dos, prête à attaquer le moindre ennemi. Mais elles se calmèrent dans l'instant quand, du coin de l'œil, Nightmare aperçut son frère. 

Dream s'était une nouvelle fois assit, parcourut de spasmes intenses alors qu'il avait saisit son crâne, se griffant inconsciemment, les yeux écarquillés de terreur et le souffle effroyable. Cette vision pétrifia le maître des cauchemars, qui n'eut la présence d'esprit d'agir qu'au moment où son frère lâcha son crâne pour faire paraître son âme.

Nightmare sût immédiatement  **qu'il devait intervenir.**

Ses tentacules filèrent vers son frère, empoignèrent ses poignets brusquement, l'obligeant à relâcher la petite âme dorée.

« LACHE MOI !! »

Le hurlement de Dream le fit tressaillir mais il ne lâcha pas pour autant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il prenait à son frère : avait-il fait Un cauchemars ?

« LACHE MOI TOUT DE SUITE ! LACHE ! NIGHTMARE PUTAIN !! »

Le maître des lieux hoqueta, déstabilisé par la brusque vague de négativité qu'il perçût, qui le fit presque plier.

« Dream, calme toi, c'était seulement un...!   
\- JE DOIS LA DÉTRUIRE ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Dream mordit violemment une tentacule, surprenant son jumeau qui relâcha légèrement sa prise sous la douleur. Le gardien des songes usa de cette ouverture pour se débattre, tendre sa main vers son âme qu'il saisit sans la moindre délicatesse, y enfonçant ses phalanges en ignorant la vague de souffrance qui lui retourna l'estomac.    
Sa voix empreinte de désespoir s'éleva encore : 

« JE DOIS LA DÉTRUIRE ! OU SINON... SINON....! TOUT LE MONDE VA ....! »

Il serra plus fort, respirant de plus en plus vite, beaucoup trop vite, pris d'une quinte de toux douloureuse quand un craquement résonna, qu'une légère fissure se forma sur la surface dorée.

Nightmare le plaqua violemment contre le lit, le faisant glapir de surprise, avant que sa tentacule ne manque de lui briser le poignet, l'obligeant à lâcher la petite âme malmenée.   
Le prince des ténèbres se jeta sur le pauvre cœur inversé, le ramena contre lui en panique, regardant avec horreur son frère hurler à la mort et continuer de se débattre : 

« DÉTRUIS LA ! DÉTRUIS LA !!!   
\- Dr....   
\- LAISSEZ-MOI MOURIR ! »

Nightmare fut saisit d'une sueur froide alors qu'il devenait livide.    
Sa propre âme sembla craqueler à cette vision.   
Il ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire. Juste rester la, impuissant, à regarder son jumeau se démener comme un être de démence, un être ayant perdu toute conscience. Et dans sa paume tremblante il sentait la petite âme dorée palpité, lutter contre la négativité. Cette négativité qu'il pensait avoir aborder mais qui revenait encore plus forte pour dévorer son frère.

Les pommes noires tentaient de corrompre le gardien des bonnes émotions. 

Nightmare avala difficilement sa salive. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi fébrile, aussi démuni face à une situation. 

Tendrement il se mit à dorloter la petite âme, à faire de petits cercles avec son pouce pour la caresser, la calmer, pour limiter et aspirer une partie de cette noirceur parasite. Sa propre magie se mit en action, tentant d'attirer la négativité vers lui. Mais .... elle était bien trop forte, même pour lui.

Nightmare se sentit défaillir. Il se sentit défaillir alors que les heures défilaient avec une lenteur qu'il n'aurait sût qualifier. Il se sentit défaillir alors que, petit a petit, les cris se calmaient, les coups aussi.   
Il ne se permit une pause qu'au moment où il fut sûr que Dream n'atteindrait plus à sa vie. Qu'au moment où il vit son doux jumeau sombrer une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Morphée.

Et Nightmare s'écroula.

Son corps se fracassa contre le sol glacial.

La respiration irrégulière, beaucoup trop rapide pour un être vivant, semblait le broyer de l'intérieur. Sa magie crépitait, crépitait de façon désagréable, comme pour le sermonner, lui dire qu'il allait trop loin, qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'en faire plus.

Il grogna, se releva péniblement, tout en gardant précieusement la petite âme doré dans sa main.

Il se traina jusqu'à la porte, sortit dans le couloir, se laissa glisser contre le mur et observa les ténèbres en silence. Son regard se porta ensuite sur l'âme chétive de son frère. Il tressaillit : l'âme tremblotait, comme effrayée. Effrayée ... par lui. Par son aura. Par sa présence. Par son être entier.

La petite âme doré avait besoin de lui pour contrer la négativité, mais était paradoxalement terrifiée par lui.

Quelle ironie. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de la remettre à Dream. Par après la manière dont celui-ci avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. 

Il ferma les yeux, collant son crâne contre le mur frais, poussa un soupir. 

Il devait confier cette âme à quelqu'un qui saurait la protéger. Quelqu'un qui en prendrait soin et qui serait accessible à Nightmare n'importe quand.

Oh ... il avait déjà le candidat parfait en tête. Un candidat en qui il avait pleinement confiance, même si cela risquait de déplaire à Dream.

Oui ... 

**[ Il allait confier l'âme à Cross ]**


	9. [ Aide-moi. Soutiens-moi. ]

Dream fut prit d'une quinte de toux. Une toux douloureuse, désagréable, qui lui irrita le thorax ainsi que la gorge. Sa respiration était lourde, difficile. Tout son corps semblait fait de pierre, l'empêchant de se mouvoir comme il le souhaitait. Et il avait si chaud ... trop chaud ...

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Son esprit était ailleurs, brumeux, ne le rendant que plus confus.

Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien ...

« Tch, boire dans ton état était vraiment la pire idée ... » entendit-il à côté de lui.

Il cligna doucement des yeux, ne put que jeter un bref regard sur le côté et eut grand mal à discerner son frère qui le tenait à l'œil.

« ... N-Night ... ? » souffla-t-il difficilement, avant d'être rattrapé par une autre quinte de toux.

Le maître des lieux fronça les sourcils, vint déposer sa main sur son front et grimaça :

« Merde, comme si on avait besoin de ça ...

\- ... qu-qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

\- Tu étais déjà bien affaiblis. L'alcool en a rajouté une dose, sans parler de ... bref. Juste pour dire que t'as choppé un vilain virus, et que tes défenses immunitaires sont trop faibles pour te sauver la mise. »

Nightmare soupira, s'écarta légèrement :

« Rendors toi, tu as besoin de repos. On te réveillera en cas de besoin. »

Dream ne répondit pas, mettant un petit moment à traiter l'information. Il se sentait ... si ... fatigué ... 

« ... d'accord ... Night ... »

Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-même. 

Il plongea une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience.

Nightmare grogna : à voir son frère ainsi, il avait l'horrible sensation d'être revenu au point de départ ...

* * *

Horror attarda son regard sur la planche en bois, où il avait abandonné quelques légumes sans savoir comment il devait les cuisiner. Etait-ce mieux de faire un potage, une soupe ... ? Et quels légumes pouvait bien aimer Dream ?  Non, en fait il en avait rien à foutre de ce qu'aimait Dream. Le plus important était de savoir quels étaient les légumes les plus adaptés pour guérir ! Genre ... Les carottes peut être ? Non, ça ça rendait aimable. Peut-être qu'il devrait en donner à Nightmare ? Oulà non, mauvaise idée en fait ...

« Hor', tu fous quoi ? » interrogea Dust en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine, les mains dans les poches.

Le cannibale soupira, déposa son couteau avant de regarder son ami :

« Je cuisine pour le malade. D'ailleurs t'es pas censé le surveiller ?

\- Si, mais il s'est endormit. Et le boss est déjà à son chevet. Je vais attendre qu'il parte pour y aller. »

Il rejoignit Horror et regarda les légumes :

« Tu devrais ajouter des tomates. C'est plein de bonnes choses pour le corps.

\- Mm... C'est vrai. Mais c'est grave acide, j'ai peur qu'il aime pas.

\- Le plus important c'est de guérir, non ? ... Non t'as raison. Autant faire un truc qu'il aime.

\- Ouai ... déjà que c'est pas agréable d'être malade ... »

Le silence s'en suivit, alors qu'ils regardaient tout deux les légumes en réfléchissant. Finalement, Dust s'étira :

« Bon, je te laisse t'en occuper, je dois passer voir Cross.

\- Cr.... Pourquoi ? »

Le tueur de poussière lui tourna le dos :

« Il n'est pas venu voir Dream une seule fois. Et très franchement ... Ça commence à me gaver. »

* * *

Attendre un instant, la tête lourde, pleine de confusion. Attarder son regard sur les reflets dorés, sur la petite âme palpitante entre ses phalanges. L'observer comme le plus beau des trésors. Le plus fragile des cristaux. L'observer et la chérir doucement. La couvrir d'un regard doux, terriblement tendre et protecteur, mais emplie d'une culpabilité amer, d'une souffrance qui pousse à la crise de larme.

Cross serra les dents, caressa du bout du pouce le pauvre cœur fatigué sans comprendre pourquoi Nightmare lui avait confié. Pourquoi à lui ? Pourquoi lui, qui avait participé au malheur de Dream, devait-il veiller sur la source de son être, de sa vie ? 

Cross ne comprenait pas. Il se répugnait de ne pas comprendre, et il en voulait à Nightmare. Il lui en voulait de lui accorder une telle confiance, une confiance aveugle.  Oh, il aurait dû s'en sentir privilégier et fier, c'est vrai. Mais ... non, non il ne pouvait pas. Pas alors que Nightmare risquait tellement gros en lui confiant cette âme. 

Cross en voulait à son supérieur de lui accorder une telle confiance .... car il savait qu'il ne la méritait pas. Pas du tout. Pas alors qu'il foirait tout sur tout, qu'il serait sans doute la cause d'un nouveau malheur. Un malheur qui s'abattrait sur les gardiens des sentiments sous peu.

Cross le pressentait, et dieu seul sait à quel point il détestait avoir de mauvais pressentiments, car ceci se révélaient vrais la plupart du temps.

Il ferma les yeux, continuant de cajoler la petite âme dorée. La petite âme qui, pour une raison inconnue, venait se lover dans sa paume, recherchait son contact. 

Et Cross se sentit encore plus mal. Il se sentit encore plus mal en réalisant que, même après avoir blessé Dream ... celui-ci continuait de l'aimer, de vouloir le protéger.

Car Dream était ainsi.

**[** **Trop gentil pour son propre bien ]**

Cross sursauta brutalement quand la porte de sa chambre vola en éclat, laissant paraître un Dust aussi neutre qu'à son habitude ... quoique ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur des plus inquiétant.

Soudain profondément mal à l'aise, le monochrome se redressa, sur ses gardes. 

« Dust ? On t'a pas appris à frapper ? grogna-t-il sur ses gardes.

\- C'est toi que je vais frapper, connard. »

La menace contrastait grandement avec le calme de sa voix, si bien que Cross crû un instant à une blague. Mais quand l'autre se téléporta subitement devant lui et lui asséna un coup dans le ventre, le monochrome grimaça avant de se reculer vivement :

« Qu ... Mais t'es malade ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

Dust le fusilla du regard :

« Non, Dream l'est ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller le voir ! »

L'épéiste tressaillit, comme à chaque fois qu'on évoquait le gardien des songes. Il détourna le regard, amer :

« Je suis sans doute la dernière personne qu'il souhaite voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? T'as seulement essayé de lui parler ?

\- Me prends pas pour un con ! Tu vois les signes toi aussi ! Déjà qu'il ne veut plus de Nightmare, mais alors de moi ? Il ne veut même plus de sa couronne ! Parce que JE lui ai réparé ! »

Dust serra les poings :

« Donc quoi ... tu joues les fatalistes ? Tu ne vas même pas insister ? Tu vas juste rester en retrait en laissant les autres s'occuper de Dream ?

\- Je ...

\- ... ne peux rien faire ? Toi qui a été son ami, qui a passé du temps avec lui, qui le connaît sûrement mieux que nous tous, tu vas me faire croire que tu ne peux rien faire ? »

Cross ravala un juron, les larmes aux yeux :

« ... amis ... ? Je n'ai même pas vu qu'il allait mal ... je l'ai trahi pour son frère ... je suis le pire de tous ...

\- Alors prends tes responsabilités et va le voir. Histoire qu'il puisse t'en mettre plein la gueule. »

Dust tourna les talons sans le moindre remords.

L'âme serrée, Cross prit une inspiration pour rester calme. Il jeta un nouveau regard à la petite âme dorée, qu'il avait fermement tenu pendant tout l'échange. Cette petite âme fébrile et tremblante qui ne demandait que de l'attention.

Cross soupira. Il n'avait plus le choix apparemment.

Il dissimula la petite âme dorée sous ses vêtements, près de sa propre âme, et quitta la chambre en silence, notant tout de même qu'il devrait faire réparer la porte.

La traversée du couloir fut difficile, et quand il parvint devant la chambre de Nightmare - devenue celle de Dream depuis peu - il se figea, la gorge nouée.

Il n'osait pas entrer. Même seulement toquer était un supplice. Il tritura nerveusement son écharpe, les phalanges tremblotantes d'appréhension, alors que son esprit le sermonnait, lui hurlait qu'il était pathétique. Oui, il savait qu'il était pathétique, qu'il devait prendre son courage à deux mains ! Mais .... il n'y parvenait pas. Pas du tout.

Il s'insulta mentalement, désespéré de son attitude, et décida de retourner au plus vite dans sa chambre ... 

Mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. A peine l'idée lui effleura-t-elle l'esprit qu'il vit avec horreur la porte s'ouvrir, laissant paraître Nightmare qui se stoppa à sa vue :

« Cross ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- ... hey ... »

Le monochrome baissa rapidement les yeux, la bouche sèche, et s'écarta doucement pour laisser sortir son chef. Celui-ci l'observa faire, avant de simplement soupirer et de le dépasser :

« Dream dort. Ne le brusque pas s'il te plait. »

Cross ne répondit rien, s'engouffra timidement dans la pièce pour n'y trouver qu'un calme plat.

Il fut pris d'un frisson.

Dream, son doux Dream, était assoupit dans le lit, son souffle lourd mais régulier emplissant la chambre. Il était tout aussi adorable qu'à son habitude, mais les cernes sur son visage et la sueur qui témoignait de sa fièvre démontraient clairement son misérable état.

Cross s'approcha prudemment, les larmes lui brûlant les yeux sans qu'il ne se décide à les laisser couler.

S'arrêtant à proximité du lit, il leva doucement la main vers le visage de l'endormit ... avant de réprimer son mouvement et de reculer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tels gestes ... pas sans que le gardien ai donné son accord. 

Cross soupira encore. Il prit place sur la chaise installée près du lit. Chaise où s'asseyait Nightmare, ou encore Ink, lorsqu'ils veillaient sur Dream. Même si le Créateur n'était pas revenu depuis quelques jours.

C'était l'une des raisons qui avait poussé Cross à ne pas se montrer : il se doutait que Dream et Ink devaient avoir eut une violence dispute, autrement le peintre serait revenu. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Quels mots avaient été prononcé ?

Cross tapa du pied frénétiquement, anxieux. Il appréhendait le retour de flammes ...

Un mouvement le glaça net. Il retint son souffle, à l'écoute. Dream avait bougé mais ne s'était pas réveillé, bien heureusement. Plus le temps s'étirait, moins l'épéiste se sentait de faire face.

Tremblant, il se mit à observer la fenêtre, où plutôt les rideaux parmi lesquels filtraient les rares rayons de soleil de DreamTale. L'après-midi était bien avancé, pourtant le château était des plus calme. 

En temps normal on pouvait entendre Killer et Dust se chamailler, Horror mettre de la musique très fort pendant qu'il cuisinait et Nightmare engueuler tous ce monde. C'était devenu le quotidien des Bad Sanses. Un quotidien mouvementé mais heureux, qui témoignait de le complicité malgré toutes les saloperies qu'ils avaient pu faire.

Cross en était heureux, de ce quotidien. En voyant les Bad Sanses s'adoucir, devenir plus aimants, surtout Nightmare, il avait songé que Dream serait fier de lui, qu'il serait fier de voir qu'il avait eu raison de croire en eux !

Et là était le résultat : un Dream détruit, renfermé sur lui-même, comme s'il portait sur ses épaules toute la misère du monde. 

Cross eut un haut le cœur : comment avait-il fait pour ne rien voir ? Pour ne pas comprendre que Dream avait besoin d'aide au même titre que Nightmare ?

Il était vraiment ... vraiment le pire de tous les amis. 

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, fermant les yeux pour rester maître de lui même, ne pas prendre la fuite dans la seconde. Mais c'était foutrement difficile. C'était toujours difficile de faire face à ses erreurs, à ses responsabilités, à sa culpabilité.

« ... Dream .... je suis tellement désolé ... pardonne moi ... » murmura-t-il.

Mais le gardien des songes ne pouvait l'entendre, profondément endormit.

Cross soupira, redressa la tête fébrilement. Il se leva, s'approcha une nouvelle fois du malade pour l'observer attentivement. Il était comme un lion en cage, un félin impatient mais hésitant qui ne savait prendre une décision. 

« ... Je ne souhaite pas te réveiller ... mais attendre ainsi me rend fou ... »

Il détourna le regard. Ses pupilles tombèrent sur la couronne abandonnée sur la table de chevet. Son âme manqua un battement. Il s'en approcha doucement, prit l'objet avec délicatesse.

Il savait que Dream tenait à cette couronne. Voilà pourquoi il s'était démené pour la réparer, la nettoyer, la lustrer afin qu'elle sied à merveille au jeune gardien. Il voulait ... il voulait au moins faire sa pour son ami, même si ce n'était pas grand chose, même si ça ne valait rien aux yeux de quiconque ... il voulait montrer à Dream qu'il était là, présent pour lui.

Mais Dream ne comptait plus sur lui.

Il ne compterait plus jamais sur lui.

Et cette constations, en plus de broyer les sentiments de Cross, ne le rendait que plus confus, et il se reposait une nouvelle fois la question : pourquoi Nightmare lui faisait-il confiance ? Pourquoi lui avait-il confié l'âme de son jumeau ?

« ... Bordel ... »

Il serra les dents, à deux doigts de craquer :

« ... Bordel ... ! »

Mais il se figea dans l'instant. Du coin de l'œil, il avait perçut un mouvement. Comme un sursaut déclencher par son exclamation. Cela le fit violemment pâlir et, lentement, très lentement, il retourna la tête vers Dream .... qui le regardait.

Cross se sentit défaillir :

« D-Dream ... ! »

Le gardien des songes, jusque là assoupit, avait été réveillé par le haussement de ton de l'épéiste. A la vue de ce dernier, il acheva de se réveiller pleinement et se redressa précipitamment, avant de se recroqueviller dans le fond du lit en tremblant, dardant sur le monochrome un regard mêlant panique et angoisse.

« Ah, Dream, du calme ! » s'inquiéta Cross en levant les deux mains, comme pour signaler qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaise attention.

Le regard du gardien se fit brusquement plus sombre, avant qu'il ne baissa les tête :

« ... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ... ? »

Cross s'apprêtait à répondre mais fut interrompu par Dream qui se mit à tousser assez fortement. Anxieux, l'épéiste s'approcha pour lui tapoter dans le dos, mais le gardien repoussa son geste d'une vive claque sur la main :

« NE ME TOUCHES PAS ! »

La voix était rêche, mais suffisamment froide pour pétrifier l'épéiste. 

« Dream ... 

\- NE ME PARLES PAS ! N-NE M'APPROCHE PAS !

-Je veux seulement ...

\- TAIS TOI ! TAIS TOI TAIS TOI TAIS TOI !!! »

Si Cross fut bouleversé par ces hurlements, il le fut encore plus quand le visage de Dream devint livide et que ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Mais ce qui acheva de l'effondrer, ce qui lui colla une gifle magistrale, ce fut les sanglots désespérés du jeune gardien :

« NE JOUE PAS... N-Ne joue plus ... avec ... avec mes sentiments .... J-Je ... »

Dream ramena ses jambes contre lui, dissimula son visage humide dans ses bras, sa voix déraillé s'élevant misérablement dans la pièce :

« ... ne fais pas ... comme si tu tenais à moi ... a-arrête de te servir de moi ... ! »

Ses sanglots furent tels un coup de poignard pour Cross dont les jambes tremblaient sous la pression de ses mots, de ses accusations.

« D-Dream, je n'ai ... jamais ... »

Le monochrome se tût, les yeux écarquillés d'horreurs, en se rappelant toutes les fois où il était venu demander de l'aide à Dream, toutes les fois où il avait pleurer dans ses bras, seulement pour lui tourner le dos et repartir vers Nightmare, avant de recommencer le même manège dès le jour suivant.

Il ... Il s'était servit de Dream. 

Il n'avait rien d'un ami, rien du tout.

« J-Je suis désolé ... je ... »

Il recula, horrifié de son propre comportement, horrifié de ce qu'il avait fait subir à Dream, sans réaliser que sa terreur avait été ressentit par le gardien des bonnes émotions.

Dream releva la tête, la gorge serrée, et se figea à la vue d'un Cross au bord des larmes. Un Cross qui avait été blessé par ses mots ... tout comme Ink.

« ... C-Cross ... » interpella le petit rêve.

Mais le monochrome ne l'écoutait plus, le regard vide, comme si sa terreur l'avait déconnecté de la réalité.

Dream sentit une panique sourde le prendre. Non, non, non ! Il ne voulait pas ... Il ne voulait pas blesser Cross, tout comme il n'avait pas voulut blesser Ink ! Il voulait seulement ... Il voulait seulement .... dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, passé sa colère sur ceux qu'il estimait responsable de son état ... 

Sauf que ce n'était pas eux les coupables ... Ils n'avaient été que des facteurs de son mal être. Sa négativité, sa souffrance était née d'une accumulation de trop de chose, jusqu'au point culminant où Shattered était apparût. Où ... où il lui avait donné le coup de grâce.

Dream se leva fébrilement, fiévreux et tremblant, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et se précipita sur le carrelage glacé, ignorant ses os qui criaient grâce pour se jeter dans les bras de Cross en pleurant, déversant toue sa tristesse et sa culpabilité :

« Cross ! Cross je t'en pries, je suis désolé ! Je suis tellement désolé ! J-Je ! »

L'épéiste sembla revenir à lui. Il vrilla au contact de Dream, hoqueta quand, dans son torse, il senti leurs deux âmes entrer en contact, s'unir dans un lien émotionnel beaucoup trop puissant, dans une vague de peur et d'angoisse.

Il sanglota à son tour.

Ses bras vinrent saisir Dream avec force, le serrèrent contre son torse, comme par peur de le voi disparaitre :

« Non Dream, non ! C'est moi, c'est ma faute, tout est de ma faute ! J'aurai dû rester à tes côtés ! J'aurai dû ... J'aurai dû ... !

\- C-Cross ... non ... je t'ai poussé vers mon frère, je t'ai encouragé, je ... c'est m-moi ... »

Ils ne parvenaient pas à aligner une phrase sans être coupé par leurs hoquets, leurs sanglots. Traversés de soubresauts, instables l'un comme l'autre, ils s'écroulèrent à genoux, serrés au plus proche, pleurant à chaude larmes sans réaliser la situation, ni le lieu où ils se trouvaient, oubliant complètement ce qu'ils les entouraient. Épuisés et confus, terrifiées et plein d'appréhensions, ils laissèrent leurs sentiments se déverser sans remarquer la présence de deux autres squelettes.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, gardant le silence, Dust et Nightmare n'échangèrent même pas un regard. Ils avaient bien conscience que la situation n'était arrangée en rien ...

Mais un pas avait été fait. C'était toujours ça.

* * *

Killer avait eut une drôle d'idée en proposant de regarder un film, soit disant que " _ Dream devait se changer les idées et rester enfermé dans une chambre n'allait pas aider !  _ "

Ainsi le gardien des songes avait été déplacé dans le salon, allongé dans le canapé et emmitouflé dans une couette, tandis qu'un repas bien chaud se tenait sur la table basse près de lui, à porté de phalanges.

Horror, qui surveillait qu'il s'alimente bien, était venu le rejoindre et s'accoudait au canapé, mais avait été rapidement happé par le film que Killer avait choisit : "Isn't Romantic". Une parodie débile de comédie musical. Killer était d'ailleurs présent lui aussi, assit par terre contre le canapé, à regarder la télé avec passion.

« T'aime vraiment cette connerie ? demanda distraitement Horror qui était lui même à fond dans l'intrigue.

\- Ouai ... Tu te demande pas comment elle va rentrer chez elle ?

\- Pas vraiment ... je me demande plutôt qui est le con qui va l'épouser. Ca va encore finir en mariage cliché avec le meilleur ami, c'est sûr.

\- Non, pas si sûr ... Elle s'en fou des mecs. Et elle a bien raison.

\- Oula ... t'as pas digéré ta rupture avec Color toi. »

Killer se crispa, resta les yeux rivés sur l'écran avec un certain malaise.

Dream, qui écoutait distraitement leur conversation, regarda celui à l'âme ronde :

« ... Tu sortais avec Color ... ? » demanda-t-il de sa petite voix abimée.

Killer lui jeta un bref regard avant de baisser les yeux de honte :

« ... Ouai. Enfin, ça a duré seulement deux mois ... »

Il pesta, la colère et les regrets enveniment son âme :

« Bordel, dire que j'ai failli quitter les bad sanses pour ce connard ... »

En ressentant sa négativité, le jeune gardien se redresser légèrement, suffisamment pour poser délicatement une main sur son épaule. Killer sursauta, s'apprêtait à l'interroger sur son action mais s'interrompit quand une douce chaleur vint parcourir son corps, le faisant frissonner de bien être.

Horror les regarda avec surprise et perplexité :

« Dream, c'est ...

\- Mon aura, oui ... »

Dream évitait leur regard, se concentrant sur les sentiments de Killer dans le but d'effacer cette négativité qui lui faisait du mal. Quand il ne ressentit plus cette colère virulente, il retira sa main et se réinstalla dans le canapé, sous les regards circonspects des deux autres squelettes.

Killer retourna au film, embarrassé :

« ... Merci Dream ... »

Le gardien le regarda avec de grands yeux :

« ... Pardon ?

\- Ben ... J'ai dis merci. »

Le plus jeune resta muet, son visage se colorant doucement sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. A son tour il regarda de nouveau l'écran, mais il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur l'histoire.

C'était ...

**[ C'était agréable de recevoir de la gratitude ... ]**

* * *

Nightmare observa tendrement son jumeau prendre soin de Killer. Le gardien des songes ne changerait-il donc jamais ? Toujours à se préoccuper des autres même lorsqu'il était lui même au plus mal ?

Cette constations, bien qu'elle le fit sourire, lui serra l'âme. Il tourna les talons promptement, s'empressa de traverser les couloirs pour gagner son bureau et s'y enfermé.

Cross et Error l'y attendaient déjà, l'un grave et l'autre agacé.

Nightmare se tourna vers l'épéiste :

« Quelle est l'évolution ? »

Le monochrome baissa les yeux et sortit avec soin l'âme de Dream. 

Nightmare et Error se crispèrent, alertés par la teinte grisâtre que prenait le petit cœur. L'éclat doré n'était plus, comme si la pauvre âme sombrait, abandonnait.

Cela fit grogner le Destructeur :

« Night, je croyais que tu gérais sa négativité.

\- C'est le cas, mais ... j'avais déjà grand mal à gérer la mienne et celle de tout le multiverse. Devoir m'occuper de Dream m'amène à mes limites.

\- En bref, tu me dis que tu n'es pas capable de le stabiliser ?

\- Non, je dis qu'on devait trouver une solution au plus vite ! Les pommes noires sont un poison dont on ne se débarrasse par facilement, mais mon frère à la 'chance' de n'avoir ingurgité que trois pommes. »

Le maître des lieux s'éloigna vers sa bibliothèque, d'où il tira un vieil ouvrage de DreamTale. 

« Normalement, manger une à trois pommes n'est 'pas grand chose'. Les effets disparaissent rapidement. Mais Dream est le gardien de la positivité, ces pommes noires lui sont donc nocives, elles s'accrochent à son être comme la peste ... »

Cross frissonna, couva la petite âme du regard avant de redresser la tête vers son supérieur :

« Mais il existe un moyen de le soigner ? »

Nightmare posa le livre sur le bureau, l'ouvrant directement à une certaine page :

« Je ne peux rien affirmer, mais on peut toujours essayer. Dans quelques jours, ce sera l'ellipse multiverselle. 

\- Ellipse multiverselle ? répéta Error en haussant un sourcil.

\- Un évènement des plus rares qui ne dure que quelques minutes. Un moment où les contraires ne font qu'un, où négativité et positivité se mêlent dans un équilibre parfait, pour relancer à zéro le cycle des mondes.

\- Et en gros, ça veut dire quoi ? »

Nightmare ferma le livre d'un coup sec, l'air plus sérieux que jamais :

« Autrefois, Dream et moi participions à cet évènements, par le biais d'un rituel légué par notre mère. Je ne sais pas ce que ça donnera aujourd'hui ... mais peut-être est-ce la solution pour soigner mon frère. »

Error se renfrogna :

« Et si ça ne fonctionne pas ? Y a-t-il un risque pour que le rituel tourne mal ? »

Nightmare ne répondit pas, ce qui énerva le Destructeur :

« Je t'ai posé une question.

\- Je ne sais pas. Le rituel n'a jamais échoué, nous avons toujours été en symbiose parfaite.

\- Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, vous avez tous les deux consommés des pommes noires. Pas sûr que l'équilibre reste 'parfait' ! »

Le maître des malheurs sentit une rage sourde le faire vibrer. Il fusilla le glitch du regard, sa voix se faisant plus sombre : 

« On ne sait pas tant qu'on ne l'aura pas essayé. »

L'atmosphère devint plus froide et Cross se tendit, intimidé malgré lui par la magie des deux autres squelettes qui crépitait d'impatience et de défis.

Error gronda, plus menaçant que jamais :

« Mon devoir est de veiller sur le multiverse et son équilibre ... et il est clair que l'état de Dream fait de lui une menace importante. Alors, mettons bien les choses aux claires Nightmare ... »

Il toisa le gardien d'un regard noir :

«  **Dès l'instant où je le considérais comme un danger, je l'abattrais. »**

Les tentacules de Nightmare s'agitèrent, fouettèrent l'air avec une férocité qu'il peinait à maitriser :

« Le tuer reviendra à rompre l'équilibre.

\- Me prends-tu pour un idiot ? Toi et ton frère veillez sur les émotions et les rêves, certes ... Mais dois-je rappeler que vous êtes arrivés bien après le monde originel, où d'autres AUs ? »

Il leur tourna sèchement le dos, créant un portail vers son void :

« Vous êtes utiles ... »

Il traversa le portail, ses derniers mots résonnant dans le brusque silence de la pièce :

«  **... mais pas indispensables. »**


	10. [ Fut un temps ... ]

**[ Fut un temps où il aurait tout donné pour que rien ne change ]**

**[ Tout donné pour qu'ils continuent leur quotidien qui lui plaisait temps ]**

**[ Jusqu'à réaliser, avec une horreur bien mal dissimulée... ]**

**[ Que tout son bonheur n'était qu'un mensonge ]**

Dream tressaillit, la gorge sèche. Il garda le regard rivé sur le sol, incapable de faire face à son frère, de faire face à ses mots.

« ... L'ellipse ... Multiverselle ... ? » souffla-t-il doucement alors que ses mains se mettaient à trembler d'angoisse.

**[ Il aurait voulu oublier cet événement ]**

**[ Il aurait voulu qu'on ne lui en parle plus jamais ]** ****

« Nightmare lui-même peinait à relever les yeux. Son âme et son esprit semblaient pour une fois sur la même longueur d'onde puisqu'elles hurlaient dans un cri commun  _ "Tais toi, n'en parle pas". _

« Mais le maître des cauchemars n'avait pas le choix :

« Oui, l'ellipse multiverselle. Elle va avoir lieu d'ici deux jours. »

Dream avala piteusement sa salive, ses doigts venant jouer avec le bas de sa tunique alors que sa voix se faisait plus basse encore :

« ... pourquoi ... me parles tu de ça ... ? »

Des flash lui venaient. Des brides de souvenirs lointain, trop lointain, qui gardaient pourtant une netteté certaine dans son esprit. Lui et son frère, les rares fois où une ellipse était parût, où ils s'étaient unis, mêlés, au point de fusionner en un être de lumière et d'obscurité. 

Ce fut par instinct qu'il recula :

« ... c'est toi qui ne voulait plus en parler ... »

Oui, c'était Nightmare qui avait mis fin à leur complicité, qui avait clamer ne plus vouloir entendre parler de cette ' _ stupide ellipse _ '. Mais le gardien des cauchemars le regrettait, s'en voulait terriblement, car il prenait aujourd'hui conscience de l'ampleur de ses mots, de l'impact que cette décision avait dû avoir sur son jumeau.

« Dream ... Je vais être honnête. Les pommes noires te consument bien plus vite que je ne le craignais. »

Le gardien des songes hoqueta, releva enfin son visage vers son frère pour révéler ses yeux embués de larmes. Cette vue pétrifia Nightmare qui dû se faire violence pour ne pas laisser sa négativité imploser.

« Elles ... elles vont me transformer ? Ou me tuer ? s'enquit Dream avec panique.

\- ... Je ne sais pas dû tout. Je ... Elles auraient dû te transformer depuis longtemps. Tu aurais dû devenir comme Shattered. Je ne comprends pas ... pourquoi ça n'est pas arrivé. Pourquoi tu es encore ... toi. »

Nightmare se sentait fragile. Fragile et impuissant. Il détestait être dans l'incompréhension et appréhendait le moment où la situation tournerait davantage au drame, où ils atteindraient un véritable point de non retour. Mais pour le moment rien n'était joué, et il préférait enfouir dans un coin de son esprit la menace proférée par Error.

« Dream, j'aimerai avoir ton accord pour une idée. Une idée qui pourrait te sauver. »

Le petit rêve détourna le regard :

« ... Pourquoi veux-tu me sauver ?

\- ... je ...

\- ... Tu n'es pas logique Nightmare ... Tu passes d'une idée à l'autre sans la moindre explication ... Tu m'as fais savoir que tu me haïssais, que tu voulais me voir disparaitre ... Alors pourquoi m'aides-tu ? »

Nightmare s'apprêtait à répondre mais le mouvement de recule de son jumeau l'interrompit.

Dream baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux, sans prendre conscience de la noirceur qui s'emparait plus fort encore de son être, de ses sentiments négatives qui, bien que maitrisés jusque là, ne demandaient qu'à exploser une nouvelle fois, d'une manière bien plus violente que face à Ink, Cross, ou Nightmare lui même.

Le doux rêve se fit glacial, ses pupilles s'assombrissant brusquement, accompagnant la tension qui alourdissait la pièce :

« Tu m'as toujours détesté. Que t'arrives-t-il ? Tu es pris de remords, toi, le maître des mauvaises émotions ? Ou bien tu attends que je me sentes mieux, afin de pouvoir me poignarder dans le dos ? »

Nightmare hoqueta, écarquillant son unique œil devant ses accusations parfaitement justifiée.

Oui, fut un temps, il aurait sûrement agit de la sorte. Mais plus maintenant. Plus maintenant qu'il avait réalisé toute sa putain de connerie.

Il fit un pas vers son frère :

« Dream ...

\-  **Recule** . »

Le cauchemars s'arrêta net, parcouru d'un désagréable frisson. Il jaugea son jumeau du regard, s'interrogeant un instant avant d'avoir la certitude que oui, la voix de Dream était devenue plus rauque, emplie de dangerosité.

**[ La négativité le gagnait encore un peu plus ]**

Nightmare serra les dents, comprenant que le temps leur était compté. Si son frère commençait à abandonner, à se laisser aller aux émotions négatives, il ne tiendrait sûrement pas jusqu'à l'ellipse.

« Dream, je ...

\- ... veux me séquestrer ? M'attacher, m'enfermer, me torturer pour que je ne revois jamais la lumière du jour ? Tu veux me garder dans ton château comme ton précieux trophée, te dire que auras été le meilleur car c'est TOI qui aura vaincu le gardien de la positivité, et non Shattered ? Ahah ... ahahah ... »

Le ricanement figea Nightmare dont le corps devenait subitement lourd. Son âme se serra douloureusement alors que sa gorge se serrait, qu'il sentait une terreur sourde s'emparer de lui, exactement de la même manière qu'au moment où Dream était dans le coma, qu'il lui avait fait une crise de démence avant de lui hurler ses quatre vérités.

Il voulut interpellé son jumeau une nouvelle fois, démentir ses propos, mais le fou rire de son frère le pétrifia, et il crû mourir d'effrois quand son doux Dream, son petit rêve, son adorable frère, releva la tête pour planter un regard dénué de vie dans sa direction : 

« Ahahahah ! Oh bon sang, c'est hilarant !! Pourquoi me regardes tu ainsi Night ? Tu devrais être heureux, tu as tout ce que tu voulais ! Tu es même parvenu à obtenir mon âme, c'est dire ! »

Nightmare déglutit. Dream l'avait donc remarqué ? En même temps, difficile d'ignorer lorsque votre âme est manquante ...

« Que vas-tu en faire maintenant ? L'exposer dans ta galerie d'art ? Tenter de l'absorber, à moins que tu ne veuilles me torturer avec justement ? Parce que, quitte à séquestrer mon corps et mon esprit, autant y aller à fond et t'en prendre directement à la source de ma vie ! Hein ? HEIN? Ah ... AHHAHAHAHAHAAH ! »

Le cauchemars recula.

**[ Ce n'était pas Dream ]**

Il réprima un sanglot.

**[ Ca ne pouvait pas être Dream ! ]**

Il essuya son œil vivement, de peur que les larmes ne lui échappent.

[  **Était-ce à ça qu'il ressemblait lorsqu'il avait été corrompu ? Était-ce le spectacle qu'il avait donné à son jumeau, le jour où il avait ingurgité ses pommes noires, où il s'était métamorphosé devant lui ?** ]

Bordel, il en avait encore des conneries à sa charge ? Evidemment que oui, et la vie ne manquait pas de lui rappeler à chaque putain de secondes de son existence.

Mais là, il en avait rien à foutre. Ses remords et ses regrets, il s'en occuperait plus tard, il se les prendrait dans la gueule une autre fois !

« DREAM ! Je ne te ferais rien ! Ni à ton corps, ni à ton âme ! Je ne te ferais plus jamais de mal ! Je ne laisserai plus personne t'en f-

\- De la pitié donc ? »

Nightmare cligna des yeux, réalisant que Dream l'avait coupé sans la moindre hésitation, avec un air faussement intrigué :

« Le grand maître des malheurs est donc capable de pitié ? Après tout, c'est une émotion négative, je suppose que c'est normal.

\- C-ce n'est pas ...

\- Donc ça y est, tu t'es dis que combattre un être misérable n'était pas bon pour toi ? Tu aimerais avoir de nouveau un adversaire à la hauteur ? Quoique ... Ahah... ahahahah, ai-je un jour été à la hauteur ? J'ai un doute ! Va donc voir Ink, LUI il est à la hauteur ! Lui il te combattra correctement ! Après tout, Monsieur le gardien du Multiverse fait toujours passer son devoir avant ses amis ! Je suppose que c'est ça aussi, de ne pas avoir d'âme, n'est-ce p- »

La claquement le coupa net, tout comme la douleur qui fusa sur sa joue.

Dream resta ahuri, posa doucement sa paume sur son visage douloureux, avant de regarder Nightmare qui se trouvait tout proche de lui, essayant de comprendre si ... si son jumeau venait belle et bien de le gifler.

« ... tu peux parler de moi comme bon te semble .... souffla le maître des malheurs. Mais ne daigne même pas insulter Ink.    
\- .... Quoi ...? Pourquoi pas ? POURQUOI DEVRAIS JE ME SOUCIER DE CE SOIT DISANT AMI ?! LUI QUI AURAIT DU...   
\- QUI AURAIT DU TE RÉCONFORTER, C'EST ÇA ? QUI AURAIT DU TE SOUTENIR, VOIR QUE TU ALLAIS MAL ?! INK EST LE GARDIEN DU MULTIVERSE ! IL DOIT GÉRER UN TAS DE PROBLÈMES ! ET CONTRAIREMENT À TOI, IL NE PEUT PAS SENTIR LES ÉMOTIONS ! C EST À PEINE S'IL PEUT RESSENTIR LES SIENS ! COMMENT AURAIS TU VOULUS QU'IL DEVINE TON MAL ÊTRE SI TU LUI AS TOUJOURS ... »

...  _ caché _ . Les jumeaux écarquillèrent les yeux.    
Dream agissait de la même manière que Nightmare. Du début à la fin. 

**[Cacher ses sentiments]**   
**[Craquer]**   
**[Se corrompre]**   
**[En perdre la raison]**

Dream blêmit :

« Non.... »

Il se prit la tête dans les mains :

« Non... non, non, non ! »

Il ne pouvait pas ... il... Avait-il vraiment accusé Ink ? Depuis quand..? Non... non, ce n'était pas ses mots, pas ses pensées initiales ! Pourquoi en voulait-il aux autres ? Pourquoi s'en prenait-il aux autres ?!

Nightmare lui prit la main : 

« Dream...   
\- Je ne voulais pas !   
\- Je sais...    
\- Je n'ai jamais voulu dire ...!   
\- Je sais.   
\- JE NE PENSE PAS ÇA ! »

Son frère le tira contre lui, le serra de toute ses forces:

« Je sais Dream. »

**[Il le savait mieux que quiconque]**   
**[Les pommes s'insinuaient dans leurs esprits tels de vils serpent, leur susurrant des inepties, des sottises, des sornettes]**   
**[Elles corrompaient leurs sentiments. Elles les détournaient de ceux qu'ils aimaient]**

Dream sanglota : 

« Je veux pas devenir comme ça...!   
\- ... Je sais ...   
\- Je veux guérir ...! »

Nightmare l'embrassa doucement sur la pommette :

« Je vais m'en charger... »

Le jeune rêve ferma les yeux dont s'échappaient ses larmes amers. Ses paumes tremblotantes s'agrippèrent plus fort encore à son frère :

« J'ai peur Night... »

Le cauchemars posa son front contre le sien, entourant son jumeau de sa magie et de ses tentacules, l'enlaçant, l'enfermant dans un cocon chaleureux et protecteur :

« ... tu n'as pas à voir peur. »

**[Je suis là]**   
**[Je te protègerais]**

* * *

Le salon était plongé dans un silence oppressant. Seul le tic tac particulièrement cliché et agaçant de l'horloge se faisait entendre dans l'immensité de la pièce, et Horror se détestait à penser qu'il voulait foutre la pagaille dans cet endroit. 

Il ne pouvait pas s'énerver, laisser sa tension éclater. Il était chez Plum après tout. Et d'ailleurs, son adorable Plum était assit à ses côtés, dans le canapé, lui tenant doucement la main en caressant sa paume du bout de la phalange.

« Ca va être dangereux ... ? » interrogea distraitement l'hôte.

Le cannibale haussa les épaules : 

« Je ne sais pas. »

Nightmare n'avait rien précisé, s'étant contenté des informations minimums : réaliser un rituel et guérir Dream.

Facile.

Beaucoup trop facile.

« ... Il n'aurait pas convoqué tout le monde si ce n'était pas dangereux, avoua doucement Horror en serrant plus fort la main de son petit ami. 

\- ... Et quoi ? Je dois m'attendre à ... ne pas te revoir ?

\- ... Je ne sais pas Plum. Je ne sais vraiment pas. »

Il ne souhaitait pas mentir, ni donner de faux espoirs. Il souhaitait juste ... le mettre au courant. Qu'il se prépare à toutes éventualités. Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'un des deux allait frôler la mort, mais ... Nightmare avait également demandé à Ink et Error d'être présent. Pour demander du soutient au Créateur et au Destructeur, cela voulait dire que le danger était bien plus grand que ce qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'ici.

Plum vint se lover contre lui, profitant de leur tendre câlin.

« ... je pourrais venir avec toi ...

\- Non mon cœur ... tu as arrêté d'être un bad exprès pour vivre une vie tranquille. On a pas à t'embarquer là dedans.

\- Mais tu vas me manquer ...

\- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer ... »

Ils échangèrent un regard fébrile alors que Plum hésitait, les mots lui brûlant la gorge. ' _ Promets-moi de me revenir  _ ' voulait-il dire. Mais n'était-ce pas une demande égoïste ? Bien sûr que Horror voulait revenir, et s'il venait à ne pas le pouvoir ... ce ne serait pas de son plein gré, évidemment. Et Plum ne voulait pas que son âme sœur soit emplit de regrets au cas où ... où il ne pourrait pas tenir cette dite promesses.

« ... Je t'aime Horror. »

Le cannibale tressaillit, la gorge nouée, avant de venir embrasser délicatement son petit ami.

« Moi aussi Plum ... je t'aime comme un fou ... »

Tant de non-dits, de promesses silencieuses ...

**[ Je reviendrais ]**

**[ Je te reviendrais ]**

* * *

Killer regarda longuement la télécommande entre ses doigts, sans avoir le réflexe d'allumer la télévision. Pourtant c'était le bon moment : il regardait toujours une série débile lorsqu'il était déprimé, histoire de se changer les idées. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui ... il avait l'esprit vide, comme si ses pensées ne souhaitaient plus affluer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » hasarda Dust en venant le rejoindre, s'asseyant à côté de lui pour observer l'écran noir.

Court silence pendant lequel Killer reposa la télécommande sur la table :

« ... Je sais pas trop.

\- Tu penses à la mission ?

\- ... pas vraiment. Ca va être comme toujours : dangereux. Et comme toujours, on va risquer nos vies. Et comme toujours, on aura aucune certitude de revenir. »

Dust haussa une arcade :

« ... T'as l'air encore plus dépressif qu'avant. Je croyais pourtant que ça allait mieux ...

\- ... Je pense à Color. »

Dust se crispa doucement :

« Color ? Cet enfoiré ? »

Killer baissa les yeux, jouant distraitement avec la manche de son sweat comme pour se donner une contenance :

« ... Il m'a fait du mal, tu sais ... Mais ... »

Il avala difficilement sa salive, fébrile :

« ... je vous ai menti ... ce n'est pas lui qui a rompu ... »

Dust cligna des yeux, surpris, avant de s'approcher un peu plus de son ami, venant poser une main sur son épaule :

« C'est toi ? Pourquoi ?

\- ... J'ai paniqué, d'accord ? J-J'ai ... Je pensais être prêt à vous quitter, à partir vivre avec lui, à faire comme Plum ! Mais ... »

Il serra les poings, tremblant :

« ... Je peux pas faire ça ... vous êtes ma famille, et ... je n'ai pas envie de partir. Je ne me sens pas prêt, je ... »

Dust soupira doucement, vint lui caresser le crâne pour le réconforter alors qu'il se sentait à deux doigts de sangloter :

« J'aime Color ... Je l'aime de toute ma putain de folie ... Mais ...

\- T'as préféré le quitter plutôt que de t'encombrer d'une relation à distance. 

\- ... C'est stupide, hein ... ?

\- Complètement. Pourquoi tu lui as pas proposé de venir vivre au château ? »

Killer redressa la tête, outré :

« Quoi ? Mais il aurait jamais accepté !

\- Tu lui a demandé au moins ? 

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Alors qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Sérieux Kill', ce type a toujours été dingue de toi ! Il a été jusqu'à affronté Nightmare pour toi ! Alors vivre avec nous, ça doit bien être le dernier de ses soucis ! »

Killer baissa de nouveau les yeux, en proie à une honte terrible. Il jeta un regard dubitatif à Dust :

« ... tu crois ... que je devrais retourner le voir ?

\- T'en as envie ? »

Celui à l'âme ronde hésita ... avant d'hocher timidement la tête.

Dust eut un sourire et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule :

« Alors ouai, va le voir. »

Killer retrouva le sourire, mais il n'eut point le temps de se lever qu'un Cross désespéré entra furieusement dans la pièce, pour venir s'écrouler sur la canapé à leurs côtés :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'étonna Dust devant sa sombre mine.

\- ... D'après Error, on doit s'attendre à ce que le rituel foire. 

\- Super ... On va pas se faire de vieux os. »

Killer pouffa de rire en lui donnant un coup de coude:

« Je t'en prie, fallait s'y attendre. Evidemment qu'on allait tomber sur un os ! »

Cross les fusilla du regard :

« Parce que vous trouvez ça drôle ? Dream est en danger, Nightmare est à bout ... On a pas le temps pour vos blagues stupides ! Alors ... m'obligez pas à  **os** ser le ton ! »

Belle tentative, qui fut récompensée par les sourires de Killer et Dust avant que ceux-ci ne viennent passer leur bras autour des épaules du monochrome.

« On va s'en sortir, affirma le squelette de poussière. Je veux dire, on a connu pire.

\- C'est clair ! approuva celui aux marques noires. Et après on fêtera ça devant 'Isn't it Romantic' !

\- Ah non, tu nous lâche avec ton film de merde ! »

Ils partirent dans un fou rire, l'âme malgré tout oppressée.

C'était peut être la dernière fois qu'ils en profitaient ...

Cette sensation fut appuyée par l'arrivée de Dream et Nightmare. Les jumeaux avaient une mine terrible, marqué par la fatigue et les larmes, mais se faisaient violence pour faire bonne figure. Les bad eurent la décence de ne faire aucune remarque et se serrèrent un peu pour permettre aux deux autres de les rejoindre dans le canapé.

« On mate une série ? » proposa Killer.

Haussement d'épaules de la part de ses camarades. Il prit cela pour un oui et récupéra la télécommande, allumant enfin la télé pour chercher un quelconque divertissement. Si possible quelque chose de drôle, histoire de redonner le sourire à chacun.

Nightmare, positionné entre Cross et Dream, vint doucement passer un tentacule autour de leurs tailles pour les ramener délicatement contre lui, surprenant les deux autres qui n'eurent pourtant aucun hésitation à se lover dans cette étreinte chaleureuse.

Dust leur jeta un léger regard, avant de sourire fugacement et de retourner son attention vers l'écran, l'âme néanmoins serrée. Il avait fait son possible, ces trois là n'avaient plus besoin de lui à présent ... 

Il avait visiblement oublié que les jumeaux étaient capables de ressentir les émotions d'autrui.

« Dust, tu viens à côté de moi ... ? » s'éleva timidement la voix du gardien des songes.

Surpris, le squelette de poussière le regarda, pour s'apercevoir que Cross et Nightmare le regardaient également. Pris de court et bien embarrassé, il grogna un léger "Ouai" et se leva, venant prendre place à côté de Dream, avant qu'un tentacule ne le saisisse à son tour et ne le rapproche du trio. 

Coller au gardien des bonnes émotions, Dust déglutit, son visage s'empourprant légèrement tout comme celui de Dream, avant que ce dernier ne pouffe de rire :

« J'aime bien être contre toi. »

Ce qui acheva Dust dont le visage tourna couleur tomate, arrachant un ricanement aux autres bad.

Killer s'attendrit en voyant ses quatre amis ainsi. Il espérait de tout son être pouvoir vivre une relation aussi fusionnelle avec Color ... Peut être bientôt. Très bientôt.

Finalement, quand Horror rentra - à une heure assez tardive, il faut le dire - il découvrit avec stupéfaction le reste de la bande avachit dans le canapé, endormit les uns contre les autres devant la diffusion d'un épisode de Steven Universe.

Cela l'attendrit autant que ça lui fit mal : il priait pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois qu'ils les voient tous ainsi ...

* * *

Ink vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Sa mémoire lui jouait des tours, et si en temps normal cela ne lui posait pas trop de problème, cette fois était différente.  Non pas que cette mission était la plus dangereuse qu'il ai eut à vivre, loin de là. Mais elle n'en restait pas moins importante, tout particulièrement car la vie de Dream était en jeu.

Dream ... il ne lui avait pas reparlé, ne l'avait même pas revu, depuis leur dispute. Mais Ink n'avait jamais cessé de penser à lui, à son ami, à ce petit gardien beaucoup trop gentil qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné, pas même lorsque le Créateur avait trahi tout le monde, avait cessé de prendre ses vials seulement dans l'optique de s'amuser, de passer du 'mauvais' côté, si mauvais côté il y avait.

Bien et mal était des notions abstraites mais, pour Ink, Dream était définitivement quelqu'un de 'bien'. Quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter, qui portait une confiance aveugle à n'importe qui sans le juger, acceptant même le pire des criminels à ses côtés. 

Dream était son ami, peu importait ce que les autres pensaient, voir ce que Dream lui-même croyait penser.

Et Ink ne comptait pas laisser mourir cet ami. Pas sans rien tenter.

« Inky, tu es prêt ? » l'interrogea Error en entrant dans la chambre.

Le peintre prit une ultime inspiration. C'était le grand moment et cela aurait été mentir que de dire qu'Ink était confiant.

Le Créateur se retourna vers son compagnon, déterminé, ses pupilles carmins emplies d'une détermination certaine.

« Oui. »

**[ Je suis prêt ]**


	11. [ Tout le monde crie en tombant - même quand on saute volontairement ]

__ _ On le détestait, on l'avait toujours détesté, on ne cesserait jamais de le détester. Le détester pour ses pêchers, son aveuglement, son incapacité d'aider quiconque, son incapacité à aider son frère. _

__ _ On le détestait, on le méprisait, on le haïssait. Le pire des êtres, le gardien déchu, celui dont on ne voulait pas, on ne voulait plus.  _

__ _ Et pourtant il avait essayé, il avait tout essayé. Essayé d'aider, d'arranger la situation, de sauver son frère de son tourment si puissant. Cesser cette guerre, résoudre ce conflit, pour retrouver une complicité d'antan, un amour qui lui manquait tant. _

__ _ Il était prêt à tout, à n'importe. On est toujours prêt à n'importe quoi par amour, mais surtout par désespoir. _

__ _ Il avait fait n'importe quoi. _

_ « Je peux te comprendre à présent ! » _

__ _ Il était si fier quand il avait dit ceci, qu'il avait offert ce large sourire à son jumeau ... _

__ _ Et qu'il avait croqué dans cette pomme. _

__ _ Cette pomme qui avait achevé de le corrompre. _

**_[ Qui avait fait de lui un rêve brisé ]_ **

* * *

  
  
Étrange chose que d'être debout en plein milieu d'une clairière, entouré par la forêt avoisinante qui prenait une allure inquiétante sous le déclin du soleil.

L'heure arrivait lentement, très lentement, au grand damne de Dream qui sentait son appréhension grandir et l'opprimer. Il essayait de se rassurer en humant l'odeur de l'herbe fraiche, cette odeur qui mélangeant la nature après le passage de la pluie, qui avait habituellement le don de plaire au gardien des songes. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois ... était bien trop différente.

Nightmare se tenait non loin de lui, à guetter le moment opportun pour débuter le rituel. Il paraissait inquiet, ce qui ne rassurait pas du tout Dream qui vint chercher du réconfort du côté des autres. 

Les Bads Sans, ainsi que Ink et Error, se tenaient beaucoup plus loin, de façon à ne pas gêner le rituel tout en pouvant intervenir si les choses tournaient mal. Mais ça n'allait pas mal tourner, n'est-ce pas ? Dream essayait vainement de s'en convaincre, sans réel succès. 

Cependant, quand il vit Cross et Dust lui sourire et lever leur pouce, il se surpris à sourire à son tour. Le message de ses amis étaient clair : " _ Tout va bien se passer. _ "

Il prit une inspiration, ramenant son regard vers le ciel. Tout le monde avait fait tant d'efforts pour l'aider ... lui qui pensait ne jamais recevoir le moindre soutient ... 

**[ Il devait réussir. ]**   
**[ Il devait le faire pour ses camarades, pour eux qui avait tant fait pour lui ]**

**_[ Mais ce n'était que justice. Dream les avait tant aidé par le passé ... heureusement qu'ils lui rendaient la pareil ! Autrement, ces enfoirés pouvaient courir s'ils lui redemandaient de l'aide !]_ **

Le gardien se figea. Que venait-il de penser ?

Il se secoua la tête. 

**_[ Les autres l'aidaient par pitié. Une fois guérit, ils se détourneraient à nouveau de lui et ... ]_ **

Dream se prit la tête dans les mains, essayant de se refouler ces pensées qui l'assaillaient. Elles ne venaient pas de lui, il savait qu'elles ne venaient pas de lui ! Il n'avait jamais pensé, ne penserait jamais une telle chose !

**[ Sauf que les autres ne l'aimaient pas. les autres .... ]**

Dream se gifla, couina sous sa propre violence, sa joue le lançant furieusement. Mais cela eu au moins le don de le raccrocher à la réalité, d'ignorer la négativité qui tentait de le happer.

« Dream ? Ça va aller ? » s'enquit son frère, perplexe de le voir se frapper de la sorte.

Nouvelle inspiration, avant que le petit rêve ne le regarde avec détermination :

« Oui. Ça va aller. »

Réponse qui arracha un sourire à Nightmare : voir son jumeau reprendre contenance gonflait sa propre détermination.

« Bien. Prépares toi dans ce cas, le rituel va bientôt débuter.»

Plus loin, Cross les couvrait d'un regard inquiet. Il ignorait, comme le reste du groupe, la nature de ce rituel, et appréhendait ce qu'il allait advenir. Sa plus grande peur a présent était que l'un des jumeaux se blesse, et il se préparait à devoir intervenir à n'importe quel moment.

Nightmare et Dream, à présent plongés dans leur bulle, se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre, silencieux. Ils savaient pertinemment ce qu'ils devaient faire, ils l'avaient fait de nombreuses fois par le passé. Ils prirent une inspiration simultanément, avant que chacun ne fasse une révérence sans quitter l'autre du regard.

Nightmare tendit délicatement la main vers son frère, dans un geste naturel et raffiné.

Ce geste fit sourire Dream qui eut cet agréable frisson, cette impression d'être retourner en enfance, de refaire le même rituel qu'autrefois. Il accepta la main avec joie, venant glisser ses phalanges dans la paume tendue, souriant davantage à la douce chaleur qui envahi son corps et ses pommettes.

Le maître des malheurs tira doucement son frère contre lui et, après qu'ils aient échangé un regard complice, ils entamèrent une valse sous l'ébahissement de leurs camarades. 

Camarades qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, ahuris. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendaient à un tel spectacle, à ce que le rituel tant redouté soit en réalité une danse princière entre les deux frères, danse que les deux jumeaux maîtrisaient sans le moindre problème, enchainant des mouvements fluides, des mouvement qu'ils connaissaient par cœur et qui leur venaient naturellement.

Dust se retrouva happé, hypnotisé par leur danse, le doré et le noir qui se mouvaient en parfaite harmonie, qui semblaient vouloir se mêler pour ne former plus qu'un. Le squelette se trouva tant concentré sur ce spectacle qu'il ne remarqua pas le ciel changer de couleur. La lumière et l'obscurité semblèrent s'animer par le biais de la magie crépitante dans l'air, et finalement ce fut comme si le soleil et la lune venaient s'unirent au dessus des deux frères tandis que ces derniers continuent leur danse, comme coupés du monde extérieur, enfermés dans leur bulle d'intimité.

Les deux jumeaux, qui continuaient leur valse sans se détourner de leur objectif, retinrent leur souffle sans y prendre garde, alors qu'ils remarquaient une légère lueur flotter autour d'eux, cette lueur surnaturelle qu'ils avaient observé à maintes reprises par le passé.

Dream reconnu la sensation familière d'une douce chaleur, une tendre chaleur qui l'enveloppa et le cajola, atténuant son appréhension, happant sa négativité par petites gorgées, le poussant à fermer les yeux et à savourer le bien être qui prenait place en lui. Ce bien être qui le fit presque ronronner alors qu'il se laissait davantage aller contre son frère .... 

Avant d'être frappé de plein fouet, de se fracasser contre un arbre.

Sa colonne craqua sous l'impact. Dream poussa un cri étouffé, la douleur le vrillant alors qu'il s'écroulait au sol, troublé, une douleur furieuse l'obligeant à se recroqueviller sur lui même tandis qu'il sentait son bien être se faire effacer d'un revers de main, comme s'il n'eut jamais existé.

« DREAM ! »

Le hurlement de Nightmare lui parvint à peine, le goût âcre du sang lui emplissait la bouche, et il sentait une nouvelle fois sa conscience sombrer dans la négativité.

**[ Le rituel a échoué, tu n'es même pas foutu de faire ça correctement ! ]**

Il couina, il ne voulait pas penser ça, IL NE VOULAIT PAS PENSER CA !

Il n'eut plus à penser ... Il fut trop terrifié pour le faire. Terrifié par une voix, par ce nouvel individu qui le surplomba dans un ricanement morbide :

« Il est tard Dream. Savais-tu que c'était dans la nuit que s'écoulaient les rêves brisés ? »

Le jeune gardien releva difficilement la tête, les larmes aux yeux :

« .... Shattered ... »

Le sourire de son double s'élargit à l'entente de son nom. Avant de se crisper brusquement, et de faire un pas sur le côté pour esquiver l'appendice que Nightmare projeta vers lui.

« Ne l'approche pas !! » gronda le maître des malheurs dont la pupille bleu glace brillait de fureur.

L'ordre fit rire Shattered dont les tentacules s'agitèrent:

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Pour cela faudrait-il encore que tu en sois capable. »

Nightmare gronda, se prépara à l'attaquer, mais se pétrifia lorsque Shattered saisit brusquement Dream par le col avant de le mettre juste devant lui, tel un bouclier.

« Tu n'oserais pas blesser ton frère, si ? interrogea le rêve brisé. Oh mais suis-je bête ! Bien sûr que si !  **T u. l ' a s. d é j à. f a i s. t a n t. d e. f o i s !** »

Le cauchemars blêmit, traversé d'une sueur froide, alors que Dream tentait vainement de se débattre malgré sa confusion. Shattered en aurait bien rit une nouvelle fois, mais il fut interrompu par des fils projeté dans sa direction, qu'il esquiva in-extrémiste d'une habile téléportation, pour réapparaitre quelques mètres plus loin et faire face à Error qui le fusillait du regard.

Le rêve corrompu lâcha un rictus, observant les squelettes qui venaient se tenir au côté du Destructeur pour le combattre :

« Le Destructeur et le Créateur, ainsi que les bads Sans ... énuméra Shattered. Tu t'es bien entouré Dream. Entouré de tous ceux qui finiront par te poignarder dans le dos ! »

Dream déglutit, la gorge sèche, son corps devenant de plus en en plus douloureux au fil des secondes :

« L-L'ellipse ... » articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Faisant ricaner une nouvelle fois son bourreau ... jusqu'à la téléportation de Ink dans son dos, et du violent coup de pinceau qu'il reçut dans les côtes.

Shattered poussa une exclamation de souffrance, se retourna vivement pour asséner un coup de pied au Créateur qui l'esquiva sans mal. Mais le rêve brisé ne manqua pas les pupilles rougeâtres de l'Artiste, et alors qu'il esquivait un second coup, son sourire se fit encore plus mauvais qu'avant:

« Incroyable, tu serais donc capable de véritables émotions?»

Un pique qui fit tressaillir Ink, le déstabilisant un instant. Un instant qui suffit à Shattered pour le frapper de plein fouet avec un tentacule, le propulsant plusieurs mètres en arrière sans la moindre difficulté. 

Error se pétrifia en entendant le hurlement de son compagnon, et sans la moindre hésitation il dégaina une nouvelle fois ses fils vers Shattered. Ce dernier usa de ses appendices pour se protéger, grimaça en les voyant être désintégrée par le Destructeur. Et pour ne rien arranger à sa situation, Horror et Killer se jetèrent sur lui à leur tour, dégainant hache et couteau pour trancher leur ennemi.

Shattered ne dû sa survie qu'à Dream, qu'il tenait toujours fermement contre lui. Ainsi, ses adversaires se retrouvaient hésitant, se refusant à blesser leur ami pour toucher leur ennemi. Surtout que Dream était de plus en plus faible : un seul coup pouvait l'achever.

Nightmare et Dust restaient en retrait, guettant le bon moment pour intervenir. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de se jeter dans la mêlé maintenant, au risque de toucher leurs camarades. Et bon sang, même si Shattered était en difficulté, il ne laissait paraître aucune faille ! 

Pendant ce temps, Cross s'était téléporté auprès de Ink pour le soutenir. Bienheureusement, le Créateur était seulement un peu sonné et n'eut aucun mal à se relever. Mais s'il reparti dans la bataille, l'épéiste préféra rester en arrière.  Par peur ? Oui. Par peur que l'âme de Dream – qu'il avait toujours en sa possession – ne soit blessée. Et c'est cette même peur, cette appréhension, qui le poussa brusquement à ouvrir un portail pour se rendre dans un autre AU.

* * *

**[ BORDEL]**

Shattered grinça des dents, acculés de tous les côtés, et tenir Dream ne rendait ses mouvements que plus difficile.

**[ MERDE ]**

Il senti son âme pulser sous la panique, l'angoisse et la terreur venir s'écouler dans son corps et accompagner la sueur froide qui le traversa. 

Comme d'habitude. Il était tout seul. Lui contre tous, contre le monde entier. 

Il avait l'habitude.

Oui ... Il avait l'habitude ... ahah .... Ahahah .... 

**[ IL SAVAIT TRES BIEN COMMENT S'EN SORTIR]**

Il s'immobilisa.

Horror et Killer, dans le feu de l'action, prirent cela comme une erreur, un moment de faiblesse de leur adversaire. Dust pensa la même chose, croyant enfin déceler une faille, et accompagna ses amis qui se jetèrent sur lui avec la même fureur que précédemment ... avant de défaillir face au sourire de fou du rêve brisé.

L'instant suivant, ils ne surent comment leurs poignets furent emprisonnés dans des bracelet anti-magie. Tout ce qu'ils captèrent, ce fut un vif bruit de téléportation, la morsure glaciale du métal, et la disparition soudaine de Shattered ... qui réapparu simplement derrière Horror et Killer, pour les pousser dans un portail sorti de nulle part. Un portail menant droit vers un précipice.

Le temps se suspendit l'espace d'une seconde. Ils eurent chacun l'impression de flotter au-dessus du vide, longuement, très longuement ... mais ce n'était qu'une illusion, un espoir vint, avant que la gravité ne reprenne ses droits, ne les fasse basculer en arrière, chuter droit vers une mort certaine. Des hurlements lointains, ceux de leurs amis, résonnèrent avec fracas, vinrent percuter leurs âmes sans la moindre douceur. Alors seulement l'information atteignit leurs consciences, et la terreur les empoigna brutalement.

Ils tombaient dans le vide. Ils allaient se fracasser en bas.

Killer fut le premier à hurler, rapidement suivit de son ami. Mais leurs voix cessèrent en même temps, remplacés par un hoquet de stupeur alors que leur chute s'arrêtait brutalement, leurs bras se retrouvant retenus de peu, leur arrachant une douleur aiguë mais bien moins grande que leur peur.

Dust s'était jeté vers eux sans réfléchir, avait désespérément attrapé un bras à chacun, avant de plier et de finir à terre, le corps de chaque côté du portail, ses deux amis pendant dans le vide.

« Merde ... ! » pesta le squelette de poussière, qui commençait déjà à trembler sous le poids de ses camarades. 

Il n'était pas suffisamment fort pour les remonter, à peine assez puissant pour les maintenir ainsi, et ces foutus bracelets les empêchaient tout trois de se téléporter.

Nightmare devint livide, amorça un pas vers ses sbires pour leur venir en aide, mais le rire déjanté de Shattered lui fit tourner la tête, et il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le tentacule qui le jeta sur Error. Les deux squelettes aux os noirs poussèrent un cri, se retrouvant projetés avec une violence inouïe loin du champ de bataille, et leur course ne fut stopper que par un énorme chêne contre lequel ils se heurtèrent, leur respiration se coupant sur le coup.

Shattered se téléporta auprès d'eux en riant une nouvelle fois, avant de saisir le menton de Dream pour tourner son crâne vers les deux blessés :

« Alors Dream, qu'en penses-tu ? N'est-ce pas jouissif de les voir ainsi à nos pieds ? »

Le gardien des songes, les yeux baignés de larmes, secoua la tête, puisant dans ses forces pour tenter à nouveau de se débattre :

« Non, non, non ! Comment ... Comment peux-tu faire ça ? Comment peux-tu y prendre du plaisir ? T-Tu blesses mes amis ... tu vas les tuer, me les enlever ... »

Les mots, bien qu'ils furent prononcés doucement, avec tristesse, firent l'effet d'une gifle magistrale à Shattered, qui accusa le choc, les dents serrées, malgré son corps tremblant.

« Tes amis dis-tu ... ? As-tu oublié ... ? As-tu oublié ce qu'ils ... ce qu'ils ... »

Dream poussa un geignement de douleur alors que la prise de Shattered se resserrait autour de lui. Et le rêve brisé, qui semblait perdre davantage la raison, dégagea une brusque vague d'énergie, une énergie crépitante de rage et de rancœur:

« CE QU'ILS M'ONT FAIT ! C'EST LEUR FAUTE, TOUT EST LEUR FAUTE !! J'AI TOUJOURS TOUT FAIT POUR EUX, JE ME SUIS TRANSFORME EN MONSTRE POUR MON FRERE ! ET COMMENT M'ONT-ILS REMERCIES ? ILS M'ONT ABANDONNE, ILS M'ONT TOUS ABANDONNE !!! »

Dream écarquilla les yeux, pas seulement à cause des propos de son double ... mais bien parce qu'un sanglot avait échappé à Shattered. Shattered qui ne semblait plus aussi orgueilleux et maléfique qu'il le laissait paraître. Shattered qui semblait juste ... maladivement jaloux. Jaloux de voir qu'un autre Dream que lui avait trouvé des gens sur qui il pouvait compter. 

« Shat... »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Il se figea en même temps que Shattered, pour tourner la tête vers Error ... qui avait profité de leur inattention pour charger un Gaster Blaster.

Nightmare vint à blêmir, les mots du Glitch lui revenant à l'esprit.

**\- Dès l'instant où je le considérais comme un danger, je l'abattrais. –**

Error tira.

Ce ne fut pas une de ses scènes où l'ont voit la mort arrivée au ralenti. Au contraire même : tout se passa si vite que Dream n'eut nullement le temps de saisir la situation. Un bruit strident, une chaleur étouffante, un flash éblouissant suivit d'un détonation, du tremblement de la terre, d'une explosion qui le fit tomber à la renverse avec Shattered. Un nuage de poussière.

Mais pas la mort.

Pas LEUR mort.

Dream ne comprit pas ce qu'il faisait à terre. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il était encore en vie ... jusqu'à ce que le nuage de poussière ne retombe. Qu'il cesse net de respirer, horrifié par la vision qui se présenta à lui.

Error manqua de glitché, ses pupilles disparaissant, accompagnant la terreur qui l'avait également assaillit ... lorsqu'il pris conscience que Ink, son doux Ink, s'était interposé entre le Blaster et les deux Dreams.

* * *

« MERDE ! »

Dust pestait pour la énième fois, la sueur commençant à perler sur son front alors que ses phalanges tremblaient de plus en plus. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de tirer ses amis, de les mener vers le haut, mais son corps bougea à peine, refusa de réagir convenablement.

Ce sentiment d'impuissance profonde lui donnait envie de pleurer. Il tenait littéralement la vie de Killer et Horror à bout de bras, et personne ne venait les aider. Cette dernière information ne l'angoissait que davantage : si leurs amis ne venaient pas leur donner un coup de main, c'était que Shattered se montrait encore plus coriace que prévu ! 

Dust songea à Dream, le pauvre petit gardien malmené de toute part. Ne pouvait-il donc pas avoir enfin la paix, lui qui vivait un enfer depuis tant d'années ? Dust avait espéré que tout s'arrange, que le petit rêve se réconcilie avec Cross et Nightmare, qu'il rejoigne peut-être les bad sans et qu'ils vivent tous tranquillement aux château ! 

Mais depuis le temps, Dust aurait dû s'habituer à ce que ses espoirs ne soient que des utopies.

Malgré lui, il senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« ...merde ... ! »

Il serra plus fort encore les mains de ses amis, qu'il sentait lentement glisser.

« ... Dust, tu pourras pas nous remonter ... » 

Il sursauta. Horror prenait la parole pour la première fois depuis leur chute. Et Killer, qui était tout aussi fébrile, approuva :

« On va t'entrainer avec nous si tu lâches pas ... »

Dust écarquilla les yeux, son âme venant frapper avec force a cage thoracique :

« Vous êtes tarés ?! Je lâcherai pas !! »

Horror et Killer ne souhaitaient pas qu'il lâche bien sûr, mais la réalité était là : si ça s'éternisait, ils allaient sombrer tous les trois. Et Dust en avait également conscience.

« P-Peut être que les autres ne vont pas tarder ... » bégaya Killer avec toutefois peu de certitude.

Dust voulait y croire, il voulait tellement y croire ... Mais le soupir de Horror brisa ses espoirs.

« Non ... répondit le cannibale. Au contraire ... ils ont sûrement autant besoin d'aide que nous ... »

Il baissa les yeux :

« ... Dust ... tu ne peux pas nous remonter tous les deux ... mais tu peux remonter l'un de nous deux. »

Le concerné eut un haut le cœur, comprenant où il voulait en venir :

« ... tu me demandes de te lâcher pour sauver Killer ... ? 

\- NON ! s'écria le fou à l'adresse du cannibale. Hors de question ! »

Horror s'attendait à une telle réponse. Évidemment que ses amis refuseraient, mais y avait-il d'autre choix ? Il se senti lui-même au bord des larmes. 

Non, il n'y avait pas d'autres choix. Il n'y en avait pas, peu importait à quel point il le voulait. Peu importait à quel point il souhaitait retourner au château avec ses amis, continuer à cuisiner pour eux, se chamailler avec Dust et regarder des films avec Killer. Peu importait à quel point il aimait sa nouvelle famille. A quel point il aimait son nouveau chez lui, le château, les parties d'échecs avec Nightmare, les fous rires, les engueulades, leur quotidien en général. Peu importait à quel point il voulait revoir Plum, à quel point il l'aimait comme un dingue, à quel point il aurait aimé continuer de l'embrasser, de l'enlacer, de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Peu importait l'avenir qu'il s'était imaginé, cet avenir où il se voyait heureux avec tout le monde.

Peu importait tout ça, car tout ça prenait fin aujourd'hui.

« ... Dust, lâche m-

\- LA FERME ! »

Horror sursauta. Ce n'était pas Dust qui avait hurlé ... mais bien Killer. Un Killer aux yeux humides, qui retenait difficilement ses sanglots :

« C'est moi qu'on doit lâcher ! »

Le Cannibale hoqueta : 

« Ne raconte pas de conneries ! 

\- Comment ça, 'conneries' ?! C'est toi qui raconte des conneries !! On dira quoi à Plum en le voyant ? 'Oh, désolé, l'homme que tu souhaites épouser est mort comme un CON !' »

Horror le regarda sans y croire :

« Q-Quoi ? Il veut m'épouser ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il veut t'épouser !! Ça fait des semaines qu'il prépare sa putain de demande ! Et il l'a encore repoussé parce qu'on s'occupait de Dream ! »

Dust eut la gorge nouée :

« ... C'est vrai ... Il avait décidé de te demander en mariage ... le jour où on est allé à Underlust avec Dream. 

\- .... M-Mais ... quoi ... ?

\- Quand il a vu l'état de Dream, il n'a pas osé le faire ... Il a voulu attendre un peu plus... »

Le Cannibale senti un poids énorme fracasser ses épaules alors que son esprit revenait à Plum. Plum qui s'était toujours montré si patient avec lui, si passionné, si tendre ... 

Il fut le premier à craquer, à laisser des larmes amères couler le long de son visage défait :

« J-Je veux pas ... Je veux pas l'abandonner ... Mais je veux pas vous abandonner non plus ... ! 

\- Et moi alors ?! s'exclama Dust au bord de la crise de nerf. Tu crois que je veux vous lâcher ? Vous me demander de choisir entre vous, vous me demander d'abandonner un de mes deux meilleurs amis ?! »

Killer ferma les yeux de honte, secoué de soubresaut:

« P-pardon, mais on a pas le c-choix ... c'est ... c'est soit un de nous, soit nous trois ... ! C'est à moi de tomber !

\- Sûrement p-

\- Réfléchissez !! J-J'ai voulu quitter les bad un nombre incalculable de fois ... ! J-Je suis stupide, peureux, je suis même pas foutu de m'engager avec Color ... ! Vous valez mieux que moi ! A-Alors... »

Dust pesta :

« Si j'en avait la possibilité, je te frapperai ! Ferme ta gueule ! »

Pouvaient-ils comprendre que, peu importait leurs arguments, Dust ne comptait pas les lâcher ?

Mais les mains devenaient moites, les forces s'amenuisaient, et l'épée de Damoclès qui planait au-dessus d'eux semblait impatiente de s'abattre sur leurs crânes.

Et elle s'abattit, sèchement et sans la moindre pitié.

Dust les lâcha tous les deux.

* * *

Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait, avec ses silences et le reste, avec ses peurs, ses angoisses, ses cris d'enfant, ses sanglots qu'il avait tant de fois refoulé. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu, toujours, aussi bien pour son univers, que pour les autres. Il avait détruit des Univers Alternatifs pour le bien de l'originel. Il avait cessé ces destructions incensé pour le bien de Ink. Il avait maintenu l'équilibre avec celui qu'il chérissait seulement pour le rendre heureux, lui montrer qu'il était capable de changer, changer pour lui, pour leur lien, leur amour. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait, et ce dès le début, dans ce grand bain de cruauté qu'était leur multiverse. Dans les éclats de déception et de mensonge. Dans la violence. Dans la violence du temps qui piétinait ses rêves.

Il avait tout fait pour Ink.

Et Ink s'écroulait à présent devant lui, frappé de plein fouet par son attaque.

Error resta statique. Livide, le regard vide, vidé de toutes émotions, de tout bon sens. Jusqu'à prendre conscience de la situation, réaliser ce qu'il venait de se produire. Les bugs le firent crépiter, la terreur manqua de le faire vomir, et alors que le monde autour de lui disparaissait à ses yeux, il poussa un hurlement si terrible que Nightmare lui-même en trembla.

Dream resta muet, entendit à peine la détresse du Destructeur, trop concentré sur le corps inconscient de Ink. Ce corps qui se fissurait, s'effritait, pour lentement devenir poussière. 

Le corps de son meilleur ami.

Il perçu tout juste Error se jeter sur Ink, le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer tout contre lui en criant, pleurant à s'en déchirer la gorge. Mais la vue du gardien des songes se brouillaient, les larmes traitresses lui obstruant la vue.

« ... pourquoi ... ? »

Dream sursauta, se tourna vers Shattered qui avait pris la parole. Shattered dont les yeux écarquillés témoignaient de toute son incompréhension.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ... tu lui as dit clairement que vous n'étiez pas ami ... alors pourquoi il ... il ... ? »

Nightmare perçu également l'état second de Shattered, et si les cris et la négativité de Error le blessaient profondément, il n'en oublia pas son objectif et se redressa vivement, pour se téléporter auprès du rêve brisé qu'il frappa de plein fouet.

Surpris, Shattered retrouva à peine ses esprits, grinça des dents en sentant la rage affluer de nouveaux dans son être entier. Il dégaina ses appendices, Nightmare l'imita, et un combat de tentacules débuta alors que Dream était toujours à terre à proximité.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Cross pour intervenir, se téléportant brusquement dans la bataille pour saisir Dream et l'emporter plusieurs mètres en arrière.

« I-Ink ... ! Je dois ... Je dois aller le voir ! » sanglota le gardien en s'agrippant à l'épéiste.

Cross déglutit, tourna la tête vers le Créateur que Error tentait désespérément de maintenir en vie, usant de sa magie pour l'envelopper dans un cocon de soin et de douceur.

« Error s'en occupe Dream ... toi tu dois rester à ...

\- NON ! Non, je dois faire quelque chose, je dois ... ! »

Il fut interrompu par une énième détonation, ainsi que par Nightmare qui se vit obliger de reculer alors que Shattered l'attaquait avec plus de puissance encore. Le rêve brisé se donnait corps et âme dans ce combat, ne pensant plus qu'à détruire tous ceux qui se trouvait sur son passage.

Cross fronça les arcades. Il aurait voulu venir en aide à son supérieur mais la protection de Dream passait avant tout ... n'est-ce pas ?

C'était ce qu'il pensait. Mais si la rage de Shattered multipliait sa puissance, Nightmare lui commençait à fatiguer.

Il suffit d'un simple, d'un tout petit moment d'inattention. 

Cross se redressa d'un coup, horrifié : 

« NIGHTMARE ! »

Trop tard. Le gardien des cauchemars hoqueta, stupéfait par le métal froid qui se referma sur sa gorge.

En une seconde à peine, il sentit toutes ses forces disparaitre, sa magie lui échapper, glisser entre ses doigts, alors que ses appendices s'écroulaient au sol.

Un collier anti-magie. Shattered n'eut qu'un simple coup à donner pour fracasser le visage de Nightmare contre le sol, avant de lui foutre un coup de pied dans le ventre pour son plus grand plaisir, puis d'user de ses tentacules pour le maintenir à terre.

Dream et Cross se figèrent.

« RELACHE LE ! » s'écria Dream en usant de ses dernières forces pour se relever. Mais il se sentait si faible, et la corruption ne l'aidait en rien à aller le mieux ... il retomba à genoux, souffrant, regardant avec impuissance son jumeau blessé.

Cross porta une main sur le fourreau de son épée, prêt à intervenir, mais la menace qui pesait sur Nightmare l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste.

Shattered eut un large sourire :

« Vous êtes en sous nombre. J'ai vaincu votre pathétique équipe à moi seul. Alors pensez-vous vraiment avoir une chance à vous deux ? »

Le monochrome se crispa davantage. Shattered ricana: 

« Allez, assez jouer ... Cross, je te propose un marché ! »

L'épéiste fronça les arcades, méfiant, fusillant son adversaire du regard. Mais il devint encore plus blême quand un tentacule vint se positionner prêt de l'âme de Nightmare.

« Cross, Cross Cross ... Tu pourrais me tuer, c'est vrai. Mais au moindre geste suspect ... j'achève le petit Nighty ! »

La menace porta ses fruits, Cross fit un pas en arrière.

« C'est bien Crossy ! Maintenant, jette cette vilaine épée plus loin, tu veux ? »

Le concerné serra les dents, hésitant, passant son regard de Shattered à Nightmare. Nightmare qui tentait de secouer la tête, chuchotant un « Non ». Sauf que Cross ne pouvait vraiment pas prendre de risque ...

Il jeta son épée plus loin.

Shattered continua avec cette voix adorable, qui débordait de faux semblants :

« Maintenant, imite Dream et agenouille toi. »

Cross s'exécuta contre son gré, fou de rage, alors que Dream baissait honteusement les yeux, accablé par la culpabilité de ne pouvoir aider.

« Maintenant ... Donne-moi l'âme de Dream. »

Le temps se figea. Cross ouvrit les yeux d'effrois au même titre que les jumeaux.

Le rire malsain de Shattered résonna dans cette atmosphère désolée :

« Je sais que tu l'as en ta possession. Cette pauvre petite âme fragile ... Ce qui est bien stupide d'ailleurs, tu ne penses pas Nightmare ? Vous vouliez faire le rituel pour guérir Dream ... mais comment vouliez-vous que ça fonctionne sans son âme ? »

Les deux frères hoquetèrent, frappés par la réalité. Ils n'avaient pas du tout pensé à ça. Alors même sans l'intervention de Shattered, leur plan était voué à l'échec ... ? Et l'ellipse qui était en train d'avoir lieu .... Le temps qui défilait, les empêchant de faire quoique ce soit 

« Allez Cross. Dream est foutu à présent, mais pas Nightmare. Ce serait stupide de le sacrifier pour un gardien des songes pathétique, non ? Tu as toujours préféré Nightmare de toute manière, nous le savons tous ! »

Des propos durs et blessants, qui arrachèrent un sanglot au pauvre Dream qui atteignait ses limites.

Cross resta muet, les yeux vides. C'était fou comme la vie pouvait se montrer ironique. Il ne cherchait qu'à aider, qu'à rendre heureux son entourage, mais finissait par tout foiré, par empirer la situation. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi  Dream lui avait pardonné. Il était l'être le plus misérable du multiverse, l'être qui méritait le moins d'être heureux. Il avait abandonné Dream sans s'en apercevoir, mais par la suite il l'avait blessé de son plein gré. L'avait blessé seulement pour rendre heureux Nightmare. 

Et maintenant ils en étaient là ?

Cross eut un pauvre rire accompagner d'un sourire amer, d'un regard abattu. Il releva fébrilement la tête, sans oser regarder Nightmare ou Dream.

Il fit paraître la petite âme palpitante.

**\- Dream devint livide -**

Il la tendit doucement devant lui.

**\- Nightmare se figea -**

Shattered eut un large sourire. Ses tentacules filèrent plus vite que le vent, saisir violemment l'âme qu'elles ramenèrent auprès de lui. Il ricana :

« Ahah, Cross, je le savais ! Je le savais que tu n'étais qu'un sale chien stupide ! Mais un deal est un deal ! »

Il propulsa Nightmare dans sa direction. Cross, dans ses dernières forces, parvint à réceptionner son maître maladroitement, manquant tout de même de s'écrouler.

Sauf que Nightmare le repoussa quitte à tomber par terre. Il lui lança un regard haineux, glaciale, alors que ses yeux embués de larmes se mêlaient à sa voix rauque et pleine de rage : 

« Enfoiré ... COMMENT T'AS PU ?! »

S'il ne s'était pas sentit si faible, il aurait tué Cross sur le champ, l'aurait poignardé de ses appendices, lui aurait fait subir mille tortures ! Mais à la place il détourna le regard, se traina jusqu'à Dream qu'il vint saisir avec force, accusant les sanglots que son frêle jumeau laissait échapper. 

Shattered explosa de rire, vrillant complètement, se délectant des pleurs et des cris, du désespoir même de tout ce monde autour de lui, de l'ellipse qui était en train d'avoir lieu et qui ne se reproduirait plus avant longtemps, de cette dernière chance de sauver Dream qui leur filait entre les doigts.

Le désespoir même. 

__ _ Le désespoir de Dust, qui observe le précipite sans pouvoir y croire. _

__ _ Le désespoir de Nightmare qui n'a pas pu aider son frère. _

__ _ Le désespoir de Error qui voit son amant mourir dans ses bras. _

**[ Tout le monde crie en tombant - même quand on saute volontairement ]**


	12. [ EPILOGUE ]

Ils n'étaient jamais d'accord, se chamaillaient tout le temps pour un rien. Souvent à cause de Killer, qui passait son temps à vouloir le tester, à voir si Color l'aimait réellement ou allait l'abandonner. Et Color, bien qu'il se montrait tendre et compréhensif au départ, en avait eu assez, n'en pouvait plus qu'on remette en cause l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Les chamailleries étaient devenues disputes, de vraies disputes. Killer testait de plus en plus ses limites, pouvaient parfois tenir des propos terriblement blessants et, touché dans son orgueil, Color répliquait avec dureté, blessait en retour celui qu'il aimait.

N'était-ce pas une situation bien risible ? Mais c'était sans doute cela qui prouvait l'honnêteté de leur amour. Car en dépit de leurs multiples conflits, ils n'en restaient pas moins fous l'un de l'autre...

Alors, quand Killer l'avait finalement quitté, Color avait vu son monde s'écrouler. Il n'avait pas cherché à le retenir, il ne voulait le forcer en rien, croyait simplement que leur amour n'avait finalement pas lieu d'être.

Cependant, peu importait ce qu'il faisait pour l'oublier, Killer ne sortait pas de son esprit, jamais, et Color avait dû assumer une terrible vérité : l'aimer était son destin. Si cela faisait si mal de se séparer de lui, sans doute était-ce parce que leurs âmes étaient liées, qu'elles l'avaient toujours été et le seraient toujours.

**[ REVIENS-MOI ]**

Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait aimer quelqu'un à ce point, ni même qu'on pouvait l'aimer à ce point. Plum s'était tant habitué à être détesté, rejeté, accepté seulement pour son corps et rien d'autre, traité comme une petite pute, un objet que l'on prend, qu'on use et qu'on jette, qu'on ne prend même pas la peine de laver et soigner. Un objet utile, mais que l'on déteste. Un objet qu'on a tôt fait de remplacer lorsqu'on en trouve plus l'utilité.

Il se détestait et il détestait le monde qui l'avait vu naître. Il détestait les monstres qui profitaient de son corps et détestait la vie, le destin, qui semblait se moquer de lui à chaque minute de sa vie. Il avait tant de fois voulu mourir, disparaitre, s'abandonner à la facilité et oublié ses soucis. Mais il avait des responsabilités, il avait son frère, il avait ...

Il avait cette peur insoutenable de mourir. Et cet espoir fou de vivre, de pouvoir RÉELLEMENT vivre.

Lorsque Nightmare lui avait fait du chantage, l'avait forcé à rejoindre les bad sans, il avait vu là une nouvelle cruauté de la vie, l'achèvement de ses espoirs et de ses rêves. Mais si les premiers temps avaient été difficile, il avait eu la surprise – que dis-je ? – la stupéfaction de trouver des squelettes lui étant semblables. Non pas parce qu'ils étaient des Sans, mais parce qu'ils avaient tous une relation bien particulière avec le destin.

Le destin s'était acharné sur eux, les avait détruits. 

Et finalement, leur petit groupe de tueurs psychopathes avait pris une autre tournure. Une tournure plus douce, complice, compatissante.

Ils étaient devenus une famille. Et si Plum était parvenu à s'intégrer aussi bien dans cette famille, s'était sans conteste grâce à Horror. Horror qui l'avait intrigué au premier regard, qui l'avait surpris par ses plats délicieux et toujours plus élaborés. Horror qui pouvait se révéler terriblement sage et patient. Et Plum, à chacun de ses rires, en était tombé un peu plus amoureux sans s'en apercevoir. 

Quand ils avaient couché ensemble la première fois, le squelette mauve avait bien cru fondre en larme, terrifié à l'idée que le cannibale se soit servi de lui et ne l'abandonne. Mais Horror n'était jamais partis. Bien au contraire : il l'avait choyé, dorloté, conquis par ses mots et ses caresses. 

Il avait toujours été là, avec son grand sourire et petites moqueries, mais également ses surnoms ridicules et ses envies de l'embrasser, de ne faire toujours qu'un avec lui.

**[ NE M'ABANDONNE PAS]**

__ _ Cross s'était téléporté auprès de Ink pour le soutenir. Bienheureusement, le Créateur était seulement un peu sonné et n'eut aucun mal à se relever. Mais s'il reparti dans la bataille, l'épéiste préféra rester en arrière. Par peur ? Oui. Par peur que l'âme de Dream – qu'il avait toujours en sa possession – ne soit blessée. Et c'est cette même peur, cette appréhension, qui le poussa brusquement à ouvrir un portail pour se rendre dans un autre AU. _

Plum se rongeait les ongles d'angoisses, seul sur son canapé, attendant avec impatience le retour de son amant en espérant qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Color était dans son propre univers, avachit dans un champ de fleurs échos, à observer le ciel en songeant à Killer, à ce qu'il devrait faire pour le récupérer.

Aucun des deux ne s'étaient attendus à une telle situation.

Aucun des deux n'auraient cru voir un portail s'ouvrir subitement, suivit d'une main squelettique qui vint les saisir avec force pour les entrainer dans un autre AU. Et quelle ne fut par leur surprise lorsqu'ils atterrirent en pleine forêt, confus et sonnés, pour se retrouver face à un Cross livide.

« Qu'est-ce que ... ? » hoqueta Color en se redressant.

Mais l'épéiste ne leur laissa nullement le temps :

« Y a un portail à l'Ouest, faut aider Dust ! J'ai pas le temps !! »

Il se téléporta à nouveau, disparaissant aux yeux des deux squelettes qui ne comprenaient décidément rien à la situation, jusqu'à ce que Plum prenne conscience que – MERDE – le rituel s'était mal déroulé !

Il se leva en panique et se précipita vers le portail, entrainant Color à sa suite alors qu'une boule se formait au creux de sa gorge.

_ \- Les mains devenaient moites, les forces s'amenuisaient, et l'épée de Damoclès qui planait au-dessus d'eux semblait impatiente de s'abattre sur leurs crânes. – _

Horror était en danger. SON Horror était en danger.

\-  _ Et elle s'abattit, sèchement et sans la moindre pitié.  _ –

_ \- Dust les lâcha tous les deux. - _

Ils parvinrent au portail, virent un corps dépasser de moitié. Le corps de Dust qui tremblait de toute part, comme pris de convulsion et de soubresaut. 

La terreur s'empara des deux squelettes.

**[ LE VIDE ]**

Killer se vit chuter. Il vit le monde tourner, il vit le regard de Dust, il se vit s'éloigner, sombrer, tomber. Mais il ne senti rien. Il n'entendit rien. Rien, si ce n'est le sifflement aigu du vent dans ses conduits auditifs. 

Un état second. Une semi-conscience. Le silence.

Il n'aurait jamais dû quitter Color. Il aurait dû rester à ses côtés, croire en lui, en eux, en leur lien. Il aurait dû être honnête, lui expliquer son appréhension, sa peur de l'abandon et du changement. Il aurait dû lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il l'aurait dû lui dire tant de fois. 

Il aimait Color. Ne l'avait-il pas dit à Dust ? Si ...

Il aimait Color de toute sa putain, sa putain de folie.

Et il ferma ses yeux baignés de larmes, l'âme lourde de regrets, de sanglots silencieux.

Le choc fut imminent.

**[ CRACK ]**

Ce fut un bruit lourd. Le bruit d'un corps qui heurte le sol. Le bruit de quelqu'un qui avait cogné durement la terre.

Un bruit ... qui avait été précédé d'une téléportation.

Le bruit de Killer et Color lorsqu'ils se téléportèrent derrière Dust.

Le squelette de poussière se retourna vivement, les yeux écarquillés, le gorge sèche et le visage ravagé par la terreur et la tristesse, pour tomber sur un spectacle auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Non ... Non, il ne s'attendait pas à voir Color et Plum. A dire vrai ... PERSONNE ne s'attendait à voir ces deux là se téléporter, réceptionner leurs compagnons pour se téléporter à nouveau en sécurité.

Horror resta ahuri, tout comme Killer qui ne saisissait pas la situation, qui ne saisissait pas s'ils étaient encore en vie ou non.

« ABRUTI !! »

Le cannibale accusa la claque magistrale qu'il se pris, ayant cette fois-ci belle et bien la preuve qu'il était en vie ... et ses yeux écarquillés se tournèrent vers Plum, son adorable Plum qui pleurait d'angoisse et de soulagement mêlés :

« Je t'avais dit que je devais venir avec toi, crétin !! Connard ! Espèce de ... ! »

Il vidait son sac, la terreur qu'il avait accumulé en une fraction de secondes à peine, mais Horror ne le laissa pas en dire davantage – à dire vrai il avait à peine écouté ses cris – et lui saisit le visage avec force, pour venir l'embrasser, dévorer sa bouche en sanglotant à son tour. Jamais il n'aurait cru être aussi heureux d'être en vie.

Plum ne se débattit pas, bien au contraire. Trop heureux de retrouver son chéri, il s'agrippa à lui de toute ses forces, répondant à son baisé avec toute la passion et l'amour qu'il avait en lui, comme s'il avait peur de voir Horror disparaitre et se tuer pour de bon cette fois-ci.

A côté d'eux, Color tremblait. Il tenait Killer sans oser en faire trop, sans oser avoir des gestes déplacés malgré l'angoisse qu'il avait eut lorsqu'il l'avait vu tomber dans le vide. S'il n'était pas intervenu, qu'il n'avait pas été là, que Cross n'était pas venu le chercher ... Killer ... Killer se serait définitivement tué.

« Color, je ... » débuta le fou, avant de s'interrompre à la vue des larmes qui perlaient dans les yeux du coloré.

Color laissa échapper un piètre sanglot, rapprocha Killer un peu plus pour venir enfouir son visage dans son cou :

« Bon sang, merde, Killer ... bordel Killer ... je t'aime... je t'aime tellement ... je suis désolé, je t'aime ... je t'aime je t'aime, je t'aime ... ! » murmura-t-il nerveusement, l'âme tremblotante, luttant pour ne point fondre en larme malgré l'émotion.

Killer en resta muet, rougissant violemment malgré la situation. Emu, il vint à répondre fébrilement à l'étreinte, pas tout à fait remis d'avoir frôlé la mort.

« Non... C-Color, c'est moi, tout est de ma faute ... pardon ... Je t'aime tellement, tellement fort ... »

Le coloré releva les yeux, plongea son regard dans le sien, avant de venir quérir sa bouche dans un baiser maladroit mais terriblement tendre, auquel Killer prit plaisir à répondre. 

Mais un sanglot interrompit les deux couples. Killer et Horror se figèrent, tournèrent simultanément la tête vers Dust. Dust qui craquait, qui craquait réellement.

« J'ai lâché ... je suis désolé, j'ai lâché ... »

Il se prit le crâne dans les mains, pour finalement se mettre à pleurer de peur et de culpabilité alors que la pression retombait lourdement. Ses deux meilleurs amis faillir pleurer une nouvelle fois, mais se retinrent pour se précipiter vers lui et le prendre dans leurs bras.

Ils étaient en vie, c'était le plus important. 

Ils étaient en vie. En vie tout les trois.

* * *

__ _ Cross eut un pauvre rire accompagner d'un sourire amer, d'un regard abattu. Il releva fébrilement la tête, sans oser regarder Nightmare ou Dream. _

__ _ Il fit paraître la petite âme palpitante, la tendit doucement devant lui. _

__ _ Shattered eut un large sourire. Ses tentacules filèrent plus vite que le vent, saisir violemment l'âme qu'elles ramenèrent auprès de lui. _

Et Dream ne pouvait pas y croire. Ne voulait pas y croire. Car même si cela avait sauvé la vie de son frère, même s'il était heureux que Nightmare ait survécu, il était forcé de constater la cruelle vérité, cette vérité qu'il avait pourtant voulu enfouir à tout jamais.

Il était inférieur à Nightmare, dans tout les domaines. Peu importait les belles paroles de leurs amis, de Cross ... Nightmare était le préféré. Le plus aimé. Nightmare ... était plus important que lui.

Dream aurait voulu sourire, se montrer fort, dire à son jumeau que ce n'était pas grave que c'était mieux ainsi. Mais même cela, il en était incapable. Incapable de contenir ses larmes, ses sanglots, sa terreur et son appréhension.

Il ne pouvait qu'être Dream, le frêle gardien des bonnes émotions. Dream, celui qui s'agrippait à son frère, à la recherche de réconfort. Dream, qui avait été incapable de protéger son meilleur ami ou de faire honneur à ce stupide rituel.

**[Il n'était qu'un crétin stupide et faible]**

« Owwwwn, vous êtes tellement adorables tout les deux ! » s'extasia Shattered de ce sourire fou qu'il ne quittait plus, jouant malicieusement avec l'âme qu'il tenait entre les doigts.

L'ellipse touchait à son terme, tout allait s'achever ainsi. Et Shattered frissonnait de joie en observant le cœur inversé qu'il tenait dans sa paume :

« Dream, Dream, Dream ... tu es tellement pathétique, si faible face à la corruption ! Ton âme n'est que le reflet de ta personnalité : fade et sans saveur. Si fragile qu'elle en a perdu ses couleurs, son doré flamboyant, pour laissé place à ce gris si sale, si triste. Ah ... HAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHH ! »

Dream s'accrocha un peu plus à son frère en fermant les yeux. Et si Nightmare raffermit sa prise autour de lui, la voix faible de Cross s'éleva :

« Nightmare ... est-ce vraiment trop tard ? »

Le ton acerbe du maître des cauchemars lui répondit :

« Par ta faute, oui ! Si tu avais rendu son âme à Dream, il aurait été sauvé ! Nous avions achevé le rituel, le terrain était préparé, la magie environnante pouvait le soigner ! Mais maintenant, l'autre enfoiré possède son âme ! Il n'y a plus possibilité de faire quoique-ce-soit ! »

Les mots étaient durs, si durs ... Mais ne déstabilisèrent pas Cross, loin de là. Cross qui se releva lentement, pour se diriger vers les jumeaux.

« N'APPROCHE PAS ! » hurla Nightmare, fou de rage, prêt à frapper l'épéiste malgré sa faiblesse.

Sauf que Dream le retint, relevant son visage plein de larme dans sa direction :

« Night, non ... i-il a fait ça pour toi, pour te sauver ... »

Mais Nightmare, les larmes aux yeux, ne put que secouer la tête :

« Je m'en fou ! Il t'a condamné ! 

\- Night... s'il te plait ... »

Le maître des malheurs serra les dents, la gorge nouée, et dû se faire violence pour laisser Cross s'agenouiller auprès d'eux. Cross qui regarda tristement son chef, espérant croiser son regard, mais qui dû se résoudre à abandonner pour finalement regarder le gardien des songes :

« ... Dream ... je suis désolé pour tout ... je n'ai jamais voulu te faire le moindre mal ... je voulais seulement ... être comme toi, suivre ton exemple. Apporter du bonheur à autrui ... »

Dream baissa les yeux en reniflant, incapable de répondre.

Mais les mots de Cross le firent tressaillir :

« ... Prends soin de Nightmare pour moi ... »

Il releva les yeux vers l'épéiste, imité par Nightmare, aucun des deux jumeaux ne comprenant ses mots ... jusqu'à ce que Cross fasse paraître une âme. Une belle âme dorée.

Le monde se figea, Shattered se pétrifia.

« Qu- ? »

Il regarda l'âme qu'il tenait lui-même au creux de sa paume. 

Une âme grise. Une âme dorée.

Il ...

**[Cross ne lui avait pas donné la bonne âme]**

« CROSS !! »

Il se jeta vers le trio, appendices dégainées, l'atmosphère vrillant sous la colère qu'il dégagea.

Mais il arriva trop tard : Cross frappa le torse de Dream, lui inséra l'âme dans un sourire coupable.

La magie implosa, un rayon de lumière foudroya le ciel, s'abbatit sur la terre pour frapper Dream de plein fouet. Nightmare, Cross et Shattered se retrouvèrent projetés en arrière, trop faible face à la puissance dégagée. Une magie qui inonda l'AU entier par de puissantes vagues de chaleur et de douceur.

Nightmare se vit contraint de fermer les yeux, tentant de se protéger de la lumière avec ses bras. C'est pourquoi il ne vit pas Cross s'interposer entre lui et les rayons, afin que le maître des malheur ne se retrouve pas désintégré par la puissante lumière.

Cette même lumière vint à engloutir Error dont le visage était enfoui dans le cou de son amant, le serrant de toute ses forces malgré le corps qui partait en poussière ... avant que la poussière ne se regroupe de nouveau, qu'elle reforme les parties manquantes du corps blessé.

**[L'Ellipse multiverselle. Un moment où les contraires ne font qu'un, où négativité et positivité se mêlent dans un équilibre parfait, pour relancer à zéro le cycle des mondes.]**

**[Cauchemars et Rêves]**

**[Destruction et Création]**

**[Une remise à zéro.]**

**[Entre autre ...]**

**[UN RESET]**

La lumière cessa net. Le calme revint alors que l'ellipse cessait enfin, que le ciel reprenait une teinte bleutée magnifique.

Shattered se redressa, sonné, tremblant. Il balaya le paysage des yeux pour tomber sur Dream ... qui était debout, les yeux fermés, comme en transe.

Dream qui cligna des yeux, révélant ses jolies pupilles jaunes qui avait repris un doux éclat. Dream ... qui semblait libéré d'un poids, qui semblait léger, paisible, heureux.

**[ Le rituel avait fonctionné ]**

« Non ... »

**[Shattered avait perdu]**

« NON »

**[Et tout ça à cause de ... de ...]**

Il jeta l'âme de Cross au sol, pour l'écraser violemment d'un coup de pied, faisant hurler son propriétaire qui s'écroula de douleur, avant d'être réceptionné in-extremist par Nightmare. Nightmare qui culpabilisa d'avoir ainsi douté de l'épéiste, qui senti une colère sourde l'envahir alors qu'il était toujours dépourvu de magie, et donc incapable de récupérer l'âme du monochrome.

« CROSS ENFOIRE !! » hurla Shattered, qui dégaina ses appendices avant d'attaquer l'âme tremblotante, prêt à l'achever.

Mais une flèche pulvérisa ses tentacules, le fit hurler de douleur et reculer. Il releva la tête, pour devenir complètement livide.

Dream était en position de combat, arc dans les mains, tenant en joug Shattered sans la moindre pitié. Et si le rêvé brisé se demanda comment son double avait pu récupérer un arc, il blêmit davantage lorsqu'il aperçu Ink et Error à ses côtés, comprenant avec terreur que le Créateur – en plus d'aller bien – avait repris pleinement maitrise de ses pouvoirs au point de pouvoir créer un arc à Dream.

« Tu as perdu Shattered. » gronda le gardien, arcades froncés.

Pour affirmer ses dires, Error dégaina ses fils et récupéra l'âme de Cross, l'éloignant de Shattered qui se retrouva véritablement démuni, désarmé et sans la moindre possibilité de faire du chantage.

**[ Il avait toujours été seul ]**

« Ce n'est pas juste ... »

**[ Seul contre le monde ]**

« Ce n'est pas juste ... ! »

**[Malgré ses bonnes attentions, ses sacrifices ]**

« Pourquoi ... ? »

**[Shattered fondit en larme ]**

« POURQUOI TOUT LE MONDE TE SOUTIENT , TOI ? POURQUOI CONTINUE-T-ON DE T'AIMER ?! POURQUOI C'EST MOI LE MÉCHANT DE L'HISTOIRE ?! »

Dream hoqueta, déstabilisé. Déstabilisé face à son double qui s'écroula à genoux en pleurant, qui dissimula son visage dans ses mains en tremblant de toute part, hurlant des insultes au monde entier.

**[IL AVAIT VOULU AIDER TOUT LE MONDE]**

**[IL AVAIT VOULU AIDER SON FRÈRE]**

**[IL S'ÉTAIT LAISSE CORROMPRE POUR SON FRÈRE]**

**[ET SON FRÈRE LUI AVAIT TOURNE LE DOS]**

**[TOUT LE MONDE L'AVAIT ABANDONNE, LUI, LE RÊVE BRISE]**

Dream baissa lentement son arc :

« ... Ink ... Error ... pouvez-vous retirer le collier de mon frère ? »

Si le Destructeur grogna, appréciant peu de recevoir un ordre, le Créateur hocha la tête et s'exécuta immédiatement.

Dream s'approcha délicatement de Shattered :

« ... Je ne saurais te répondre. Nous sommes les mêmes. Nous aurions dû avoir le même destin, je suppose ... Mais ... »

Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur :

« ... Tu n'es pas seul ... Tu n'as pas à l'être ... Je sais ce que tu as pu ressentir. Je le sais parfaitement. Et je ne permettrais pas que quiconque continue à ressentir cela ... »

Shattered le regarda avec stupéfaction. Sans la moindre hésitation, Dream vint doucement essuyer ses larmes avec un pauvre sourire :

« On a plus à se battre. On a jamais eu à le faire. Cessons tout cela, pour nous construire un avenir meilleur. Quand dis-tu ? »

Le rêvé brisé détourna le regard, fébrile :

« ... Pourquoi ... Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ... après tout ce que j'ai fait ... »

Dream pouffa de rire, avant de lui offrir un sourire resplendissant :

« Parce que tout le monde mérite d'être heureux, peu importe ce qu'il a pu faire au cours de sa vie. Et j'ai bien besoin de quelqu'un pour m'épauler dans mon rôle de gardien. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Shattered explosa d'un rire franc, les yeux humides :

« Tu es ... Ahah ... Tu es vraiment trop bête ... Proposer une telle chose à quelqu'un qui a voulu te détruire, qui a manqué de tuer tes amis ... Tu ... »

Il regarda timidement Dream :

« ... tu es beaucoup trop gentil. Un vrai gardien des émotions positives. »

Compliment qui fit rougir ledit gardien, qui vint à tendre la main vers son double. Main que Shattered pris avec plaisir, épuisé par toutes ces émotions.

* * *

  
Dream papillonna doucement des yeux, s'éveillant doucement, tiré du monde des songes à regret, pour prendre lentement conscience qu'il était dans sa chambre, reprenant contact avec la réalité.   
Il bailla, s'étira tel un chat, ronronnant presque alors que les rayons du soleil filtraient au travers des rideaux pour venir caresser son visage. Son rêve était si bien.... il aurait aimé en profiter encore un peu. Un tout petit peu plus. Mais maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il savait ne plus être capable de se rendormir.

  
Il amorça un mouvement pour se redresser, envieux de gagner la cuisine... mais un bras vint tendrement le ramener contre les draps, pour ensuite venir le serrer contre un torse.

Le gardien rigola doucement :

« Dust, je suis pas un nounours ! »

Le squelette de poussière grogna, serra davantage Dream dont le visage se retrouva dans le cou du plus âgé, faisant rougir le petit rêve qui ne s'habituait décidément pas à ce nouveau quotidien, même si cela faisait déjà quelques jours.

« Duuuust ! se pleignit-il en gonflant les joues.   
\- Taisez vous...! » grommela une voix dans le dos du gardien.

Avant que Dream puisse s'excuser, des tentacules vinrent également l'enlacer, et il senti Nightmare se coller à son dos dans un geste lasse mais possessif. Cela le fit pouffer : son jumeau était terrible au réveil !

« Pardon Nighty, je voulais pas te réveiller ... 

\- C'est pas toi... répondit son frère. L'autre crétin m'a réveillé bien avant. »

Autre crétin qui n'était autre que Cross, que Nightmare avait poussé hors du lit sans le moindre scrupule en s'apercevant que l'épéiste bougeait bien trop dans son sommeil. Merde quoi, il avait beau être le gardien des cauchemars, lui aussi avait besoin de dormir convenablement !

Et alors que Dream riait, compatissant envers le monochrome qui allait sûrement avoir de belles courbatures, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser paraître Plum et Killer, un peu trop bien réveillés en ce début de matinée :

« Hey les marmottes ! s'exclama le Lustien. Le petit déjeuner est servit !

\- Horror a fait des pancakes !! » surenchérit le fou en bavant presque, s'imaginant déjà attablé devant la nourriture.

Mais leur joie fut de courte durée quand l'atmosphère se glaça, et ils déglutirent simultanément à la vue de Nightmare qui se redressa très, trèèèèès, lentement, la magie crépitante autour de lui, ses appendices relâchant Dream pour venir s'agiter et claquer l'air.

Les deux intrus reculèrent :

« ....Okay, on vont garde une part ! » acheva finalement Plum avant de déguerpir en vitesse, saisissant le bras de Killer pour l'entrainer avec lui. 

Nightmare grogna, agacé d'entendre le rire du duo s'élever dans le couloir. Dream eut un tendre sourire, se redressa à son tour pour venir poser sa tête contre l'épaule de son jumeau :

« C'est sympas les pancakes.

\- ... Mouai ... Seulement avec du sirop d'érable. »

Dust bailla à son tour pour revenir se coller contre Dream et marmonner :

« Mm ... et de la chantilly... »

Un bruissement se fit entendre, et Cross s'éveilla enfin en grimaçant, mal réveillé mais courbaturé - comme l'avait prévu le gardien des songes. Il lança un regard ensommeillé au trio sur le lit, avant de difficilement se lever pour monter sur le matelas, et laisser tomber son crâne sur les genoux de Nightmare :

« ... Moi j'veux du choco... » baragouina-t-il en sombrant à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Et Dream se mit à rire une nouvelle fois, savourant se moment calme et intime.

* * *

« Donc ils ne vont pas venir manger, comme d'habitude, bouda Horror, les bras croisés, alors que Plum venait tendrement lui masser les épaules pour le réconforter.

\- Own mon coeur, ils profitent d'un moment à quatre, on peut bien leur laisser ça ! 

\- Pff, mais je me suis donné du mal moi ! »

Le Lustient pouffa et vint lui embrasser la pommette :

« Je sais, et je vais largement en profiter ! »

Pour prouver ses dires, il attrapa une fourchette et piqua un petit bout de pancakes, qu'il fourra dans sa bouche avant de gémir de plaisir - faisant exprès d'exagérer sa réaction tout en se collant davantage contre son compagnon.

Cela fit rougir le cannibale qui s'empressa de tirer Plum sur ses genoux, avant de sourire malicieusement : 

« Si tu continues, c'est moi qui vais te manger.

\- Oh, je n'attends que ça ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, rapprochant lentement leur visage alors que la lueur dans leur yeux témoignait de toute leur passion, de ce petit jeu qui n'allait pas tarder à les entrainer dans ...

« Trouvez-vous une chambre ! » s'exclama Color dont le visage était complètement rouge. Il avait de quoi être embarrassé : il était assit juste en face du couple et ne loupait pas une miette de leur manège ! Et bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était embarrassant !

Plum et Horror lui tirèrent la langue avant de rire, et de venir s'embrasser sans la moindre honte, ne gênant que davantage le coloré qui vint chercher du réconfort dans les bras de Killer :

« Killy, ils se foutent de moi !! »

Le fou ne fut pas d'une grande aide, se mettant à rire à son tour sans prendre son petit ami au sérieux, ce qui poussa Color à faire la moue.

Et assit en bout de table, observant tout ce petit monde piailler, Error poussa un long, très long soupir, en se massant le crâne, regrettant déjà d'avoir accepté de s'installer  **officiellement** au château. Mais il n'avait pas eut le choix. Déjà parce qu'il aimait bien les bad, même s'il ne le montrait pas beaucoup, mais également parce que Dream avait élu domicile ici. Et si Dream habitait ici, il était évident ...

« RURU ! »

... que Ink vienne y habiter également, pour ne plus lâcher son meilleur ami des yeux un seul instant.

Le Destructeur réceptionna son amant sans le moindre mal, grognant tout de même sous le poids de l'Artiste :

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que t'es lourd ! »

Et Ink, qui fit exprès de s'appuyer davantage, ricana :

« C'est pas gentil ça. t'es censé dire 'Oh mon amour, tu m'as manqué !' 

\- Je dirais jamais ça !

\- Oooown, t'es chou quand t'es gêné !

\- Ink, ferme la ! »

Le Créateur parti dans un fou rire en se téléportant, esquivant de peu un coup de son amant, pour paraître de l'autre côté de la table et venir attraper un pancake qu'il vint savourer avec délice, reconnaissant sans mal le talent de Horror pour la cuisine. 

Son attitude fit sourire les autres squelettes présents, ainsi que Dream qui les rejoignit peu après en compagnie de Dust, Nightmare et Cross. Les pancakes partirent à une telle vitesse que Horror se vit obligé d'en refaire, bienheureusement épaulé par Plum et - surprenamment - Dust qui révélèrent à leur tour de petits talents de cuisiniers.

Au milieu des rires et des chamailleries, Dream s'étonna :

« Mais ... Shattered n'est pas là ? »

Son double était pourtant toujours l'un des premiers levés.

Nightmare haussa les épaules en grognant :

« Il est peut être allé faire un tour ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu m'aie forcé à l'héberger. 

\- Ben tu m'héberge bien, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

\- Ton inconscience me tueras Dream. De un, ce type n'est pas mon frère. De deux, je ne t'héberge pas, tu  **VIS** ici ! »

Le gardien des songes rigola innocemment tout en venant enlacer son jumeau :

« Olala, tu es si grognon le matin ! »

Il se leva :

« Mais Shattered à beau venir d'une autre timeline, il n'en reste pas moins une version de moi, et donc il est en quelques sorte ton frère ! Je vais aller le chercher ! »

Il fit un signe à l'assemblée et quitta la pièce en trombe, malgré tout anxieux pour son autre lui. Shattered était un être corrompu, empli de sentiments négatifs et plus particulièrement de rancœur et de culpabilité. Dream c'était décidé à l'aider, ce n'était pas pour le lâcher maintenant!

Mais heureusement il n'eut pas le moindre mal à le trouver.

Shattered se trouvait simplement dehors, juste devant l'entrée du château, assit sur les escaliers qui menaient vers la cour. Son regard se portait sur l'ensemble de Dreamtale, comme s'il redécouvrait ce monde qui l'avait pourtant vu naître. Et sûrement était-ce le cas, puisque le Dreamtale de leur enfance ne ressemblait plus à celui qu'ils avaient connu. Sans doute parce que le regard qu'il portait dessus était aujourd'hui celui d'un adulte.

Dream en était tout aussi ému, c'est pourquoi il prit toute la délicatesse du monde pour venir s'assoir aux côtés de l'autre gardien, sans se permettre de prendre la parole - qui aurait sûrement brisé cet instant de calme.

Ce fut Shattered qui prit l'initiative de lancer la discussion : 

« Que veux-tu ? »

Le petit rêve lui sourit timidement :

« Nous sommes en train de déjeuner. Tu te joins à nous ?

\- ... Mm ... Je n'ai pas très faim. »

Nouveau silence, mais l'un comme l'autre savourait ce moment, cet instant où il n'y avait pas la moindre tension dans l'air, où ils ne se sentaient pas oppressés, juste ... libérés.

« ... C'est étrange de revenir ici, même si ce n'est pas MON Dreamtale ... avoua Shattered en venant nerveusement jouer avec un de ses tentacules. Mais surtout, y revivre comme si de rien était, voir tout le monde s'adresser tranquillement à moi comme si ce fut naturelle ... »

Il ajouta en grognant :

« Bon, si on excepte cet abruti de Nightmare. A croire qu'il est aussi con, peu importe la timeline ... »

Dream lui donna un léger coup de coude en pouffant:

« Hey, ne parles pas ainsi de nos frères ! Ils sont seulement un peu brutaux et maladroits !

\- Juste un peu ? »

Ils rirent en même temps, s'échangeant un bref sourire complice avant de retourner à la contemplation du paysage :

« ... Sérieusement ... reprit le rêve brisé. Je sens bien que je dérange. Personne ne pourra oublier ce que j'ai fait.

\- Non, c'est vrai, personne ne pourra oublier ... mais si j'ai pu te pardonner, les autres le pourront également. »

Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Shattered :

« Alors cesse de te mettre ainsi à l'écart et viens manger ! Les pancakes de Horror sont vraiment délicieux, tu le regretteras si tu n'y goûte pas ! »

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel :

« D'accord, j'ai compris, allons y ! »

Et ils se levèrent tout deux pour retourner dans le château, tandis que les doux rayons du soleil venaient éclairer Dreamtale pour annoncer l'arrivée d'une belle, très belle journée.

  
  


**[FIN]**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> === CREDITS ==
> 
> Dreamtale (Nightmare et Dream) appartient à Joku  
> Error appartient à Lover The Piggies  
> Ink appartient à Comyet / Myebi  
> Xtale ( Cross ) appartient à Jakei  
> Dust appartient à Ask DustTale  
> Killer appartient à Rahafwabas  
> Color appartient à Superyoumma  
> Shattered Dream appartient à ErroredArtist's  
> Underlust ( Sugar Plum ) appartient à appartient à la communauté (anciennement à NSFWShamecave)


End file.
